You, Me and a Baby
by sweet-aries
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN:Un año despues de confesar su amor, Edward y ella se ven en una pegajosa situacion con tan solo 17 años. Podran salir de esto o sera el fin de todo lo que conocen y aman ? OOC, AH
1. Prólogo

**Oaz! Pues, que puedo decir… Que después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con otra traducción (:**

**Espero qe les guste tanto como a mi**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

****

''_Ningún amor, o amistad, puede cruzar el camino de nuestro destino_

_sin dejar ninguna huella en él por siempre''_

_-__Francois Mocuriac_

**Prólogo**

Me encontraba sumergida en mi pequeño mundo mientras bailaba libremente alrededor de mi pequeña y casi desordenada habitación. Tenía puestas mis velas 'Glade' con aroma a duraznos y pétalos (n/a: para los que no sepan, son como velas aromáticas) y mi estación de radio favorita retumbando por los parlantes de mi radio grabadora; una estación dedicada a poner exclusivamente música bailable de los 90' – la cual siempre ha sido mi preferida.

Cuando 'Otra Noche Más'(n/a: el título original de la canción es 'Another Night'), de Real McCoy empezó a sonar, no pude evitar cantar aquellos memorizados versos. Mi aspecto era la cosa más apartada de mi mente, ya que usaba mis viejos y descoloridos pantalones azul marino de 'Victoria's Secret' y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco. Mi largo cabello caoba se encontraba recogido en un descuidado moño e iba sin maquillaje; no es que yo sea de las que usan grandes cantidades de maquillaje.

En otras palabras, lucía espantosa. No de la manera en la que una chica mira a un muchacho del cual ella ha estado profundamente enamorada por años y este le confiesa que le corresponde.

Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema.

Entonces, ahí me encontraba, bailando alrededor mientras limpiaba mi todo desorden disperso por todo mi cuarto, mientras cantaba:

"_Another night, another dream, and always you.  
It's like a vision of love that seems to be true.  
Another night, another dream, and always you.  
In the night I dream of a love so true._"

Estaba moviendo mis caderas en sincronía con el ritmo de la canción mientras cantaba, pero me detuve automáticamente cuando oí aquella voz de terciopelo que adoraba _demasiado_ detrás de mí.

''Eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien.'' Edward dijo, y pronto dejo salir una pequeña risita.

Avergonzada, me di una vuelta de 360º por lo que me encontré mirando con furia la divertida pero engreída expresión de Edward. Me encontraba sin palabras.

Edward ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que andábamos en pañales. Era más cercana a el que a nadie más en el mundo – no, a nadie en todo el _universo_. Incluso superó a mi hermano mellizo Jasper, con quien compartí el útero, ¡por Dios! Por supuesto, deje de pensar en el como un amigo hace unos años, cuando ambos éramos estudiantes de primer año en la secundaria y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el.

¿Y como no iba a ser? Me tomaría años describir cada pequeño pero impresionante detalle acerca de el, pero por ahora me contento diciendo que es perfecto – porque lo es, y también muchas cosas más. Instantáneamente, sentí el familiar sonroso de mis mejillas – lo que causó que Edward se riera nuevamente. Era su típica reacción. El siempre tomo mi sonrojo como algo gracioso.

Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba.

De forma indecisa, puso su mano (y yo seguía sorprendida por el hecho de que se había acercado tanto tan rápido) y suavemente la pasó por mi ya colorada mejilla. Su engreída y divertida expresión de antes fue remplazada por una de timidez, nerviosismo y algo más que no podía describir. Acaso era –

No, que estoy diciendo. Edward Cullen no me ama – de una forma romántica, quiero decir.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontraban fijos en mis ojos marrones, mientras lentamente su pulgar acarició mi mejilla delicadamente, solo una vez. Dejé de respirar por un momento. Nuestros ojos seguían en contacto, y el me miro como si tuviera miedo – miedo a mi reacción a su gesto.

¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?

¿Acaso era posible que Edward tuviera los mismos sentimientos por mi que yo por el?

No, es _imposible_.

Cuando mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, mi corazón de derritió.

Ahí fue cuando habló.

''Bella', su musical tono de voz tomo un áspero tono, ''Yo, uh, yo…, '' Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y lo expiró antes de intentar hablar nuevamente, ''Te amo, Bella''

Oh. Por. Dios.

Me tomo un minuto procesar esas palabras en mi mente. ¿El me amaba? ¿De la misma forma en la que yo lo amaba?

¿De la misma forma en la que un hombre ama a una mujer?

¡Ni hablar!

Edward, cuya mano seguía descansando en mi mejilla, tomo mi minuto de silencio como una mala señal. Pero que estúpido y tonto era. Retiró su mano de mi rostro, y bajo la cabeza mientras empezó a girarse hacia la puerta sin decir alguna otra palabra. No pude encontrar el coraje para hablar, por lo que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

Lo ataque… con mis labios.

Agarré una parte de su polo gris de algodón, lo acerqué a mí, y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo incontrolablemente y por un segundo pensé que iba a tener que robar una de las pastillas para la presión de Charlie para prevenir un ataque cardiaco. Después de la impresión de besar los labios de Edward después de todo este tiempo, me di cuenta de que nuestras bocas seguían cerradas. Indecisa, deslicé mi lengua lentamente sobre su labio inferior – rozándolo ligeramente. Ambos dejamos salir un gemido al mismo tiempo que el aceptaba mi invitación. Nuestras lenguas hicieron su primer contacto y momentos después de masajear la lengua de cada uno en su boca, el se pudo bastante ansioso en explorar la mía. El latido de mi corazón seguía en las nubes y yo me estaba quedando sin aire, pero no me podía quejar. Nunca me había sentido así. Encontrarme en medio de mi habitación con música de los 90' de fondo, besando a la única persona que amaba más que a la vida misma me hizo sentir completa.

Como otra chica _normal_, ya tenía idea de como sería mi boda desde que era pequeña, y en esas fantasías siempre era Edward el que se encontraba al fina del altar esperándome; incluso antes de que estuviera enamorada de el. Debí tomar eso como una señal. Tú sabes, una señal de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Cuando respirar se volvió una necesidad, me separé a regañadientes para tomar un poco de aire mientras abría mis ojos y miraba a los de Edward. Era tan hermoso. Cómo alguien como el se enamoró de alguien como yo es una pregunta que nunca podré responder, pero había una sola cosa que necesitaba decir.

''También te amo, Edward Cullen''

****

**Y weno, así empieza esta historia…**

**Supuestamente la iba a subir la semana pasada, pero mi teclado esta que me falla (esta qe escribe varias letras pegadas)... **

**):**

**De paso, sorry x las faltas ortográficas ! **

**Tratare de subir el prox. capi lo más pronto posible, ya q ahorita estoy ''algo '' ocupada, entre las actividades d mi promoción, preparándome para ser maestra d ceremonias para una actuación este viernes, mis tareas y mis clases d ingles, así qe les pido q me tengan paciencia, **_**please**_**.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Sweet-aries**

**Ps: no se olviden d los reviews!**


	2. Virginidad

**Oaz a todoz !**

**Pues qe puedo decir…**

**Realmente lo siento x la demora !**

**Ya se los explicare abajo…**

**Vayamos a la lectura (:**

**Ps: Desde ahora, el rating va a ser cambiado a M, no se preocupen, solo son unos 2 o 3 capitulos que contienen Lemmon, io se los haré saber para aquellos que no se sientan cómodos leyéndolos ;) **

**(Entonces será mejor que les vaya avisando del lemmon qe se viene en este capítulo)**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

***

''_El sexo está en la raíz de la vida__, y no podremos aprender a reverenciar _

_la vida hasta que conozcamos como entender el sexo''_

--Havelock Ellis

**Capítulo 1. **

**Virginidad**

''¿Bella, podrías solo relajarte?'' Edward me suplicó mientras que lentamente dejaba su brazo derecho descansar en mi regazo. Él comenzó a rozar con dulzura mi muslo izquierdo.

No fue hasta que miré a mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo, que me di cuenta que estaba tensa. Mis dedos estaban entrelazados de tal forma que formaban dos pequeños y pálidos puños y no noté lo entumecidos que estaban hasta que Edward dijo algo. Incluso antes de que yo lo notara, Edward podía sentir lo tensa que estaba.

¿Y cómo no podría no estarlo?

Él rápidamente removió su mano y la puso en el volate de su estúpido y amado Volvo. ''Bella'', suspiró, manteniendo su vista en el camino en vez de mí por una vez. ''No tenemos que hacer esto, lo sabes. Solo porque tengamos unas cuantas horas de una prometida privacidad no significa que tengamos que _hacerlo_''

¡No! ¡Yo quiero esto! ¡Quiero tener sexo con Edward!

Solamente estaba asustada.

No tengo experiencia con esta clase de cosas. Sé que Edward también es virgen, pero es diferente. No sé como, pero lo sé. Él es perfecto en todo lo que hace, no tengo dudas en que también será un gran amante.

Estoy preocupada por mi, porque no lo vaya a satisfacer y él luego ya no me quiera.

Y también esta ese dolo que viene con tu primera vez. Eso es definitivamente algo por lo cual estar tensos. ¿Y si él me hace sangrar? ¡Dios, que embarazoso sería!

Bella, detente. Tú amas a Edward, él te ama, y tú quieres meterte en tus pantalones.

Tal vez debería decirle a Edward la verdad acerca de cómo me siento. Lo peor que podría hacer sería reírse de mí, aunque dudo que lo haga. Él no es así.

Es una de las tantas cosas perfectas en él.

''Edward, no… Yo quiero hacerlo contigo. Esta noche. Solamente…bueno… estoy nerviosa'' Mi voz era suave y débil y mostraba la mayor inseguridad que tenía. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, el Volvo se detuvo bruscamente y Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Empezó a frotar calmantes círculos con sus pulgares y ni siquiera noté que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

''Bella, no tienes nada de lo qué estar nerviosa, cariño. Todo va estar bien. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, soy algo aprensivo''

Inmediatamente después de oír sus palabras, me armé de valor y capturé los labios de Edward con los míos. Amaba a Edward más que a nada y no es que no fuéramos a estar juntos por siempre. Quería todo de él. Lo _necesitaba_. También quería que él me tenga. Antes de que nuestras lenguas pudieran encontrarse y enredarse en nuestro dulce beso, para mi decepción, Edward se alejó y empezó a reír. ''Vamos, al menos vamos adentro donde está más cálido''

Antes de que pudiera desabrochar mi cinturón, Edward ya había caminado para el lado del pasajero del coche y abrió mi puerta. Me ofreció su mano mientras me deslumbraba con su amada sonrisa torcida, y yo ansiosamente, puse mi mano sobre la suya, dejando salir una sonrisa.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras entrabamos en mi vacía casa y subíamos las escaleras camino a mi habitación, mano con mano. Usando su mano libre, Edward lentamente giró la dorada manija adjunta a mi puerta de Madera y la abrió, revelando el cuarto en el cual me volvería toda una mujer.

Trague saliva y mi corazón empezó a sonar descontroladamente.

Sabía que Edward podía oírlo, pero no dijo nada. Él nos hizo entrar a mi habitación y antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera llegar a mi cama, me dio un fuerte abrazo. Sus labios instantáneamente encontraron los míos y casi inmediatamente me rogaron por entrar.

Yo estaba más que feliz por dejarlo entrar.

El beso fue dulce y suave, pero urgente. Nuestras lenguas parecían moverse en una forma nunca antes vista. ¿Será que nuestros instintos sexuales estaban empezando a surgir?

Si el sexo es como este increíble beso – ugh, detente, Bella. El sexo será mucho mejor. ¡Solamente cállate y haz algo!

Solamente rompí el beso debido a que necesitaba respirar y mientras yo hacía eso, oía a Edward tratando de recuperar su aliento. Lo miré a los ojos y vi todo lo que necesitaba, y lo que iba a necesitar. Odio comparar el amor entre Edward y yo con el amor que comparten nuestros hermanos y mejores amigos, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. No digo que los demás no se quieran – nunca podría decir eso, pero Edward y yo siempre hemos tenido esta inusual manera de acercarnos el uno al otro.

Era como si yo hubiera estado hecha para él, él hubiera estado hecho para mí, y nadie podría impedirlo.

Edward lucía tan dulce e inocente. Él solo continuó mirándome, al mismo tiempo que nuestra respiración volvía a ser normal. Ambos permanecimos callados, y pude ver que él no estaba seguro de lo que había que hacer a continuación. Yo había leído suficientes novelas románticas para tener cierta idea acerca de donde íbamos partiendo de este punto.

La cama parecía un buen lugar para empezar.

Mi sonrisa regresó mientras tomaba la mano de Edward. Lo guié hasta mi cama y nos sentamos en el borde de esta. Él continuó mirando fijamente mis ojos; aún incierto en cuanto a lo que está por hacer ahora. La mirada en su rostro no tiene precio, y no pude evitar reírme calladamente.

Lentamente desaté mis zapatillas, sacándome tanto estas como mis calcetines. Edward rápidamente captó todo esto e imitó mis acciones. Seguía luciendo nervioso e inseguro, y noté una tenue tonalidad rosada en sus mejillas.

¿Hey? ¿Desde cuando Edward se sonroja? Sería mejor que lo aproveche, pronto me estaré ruborizando como una tonta.

''Edward,'' rompí nuestro silencio.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

''¿Si?''

Tomé aire antes de pronunciar mi pregunta. ''Estas seguro de que _tú_ quieres hacer esto, ¿Verdad?''

Su rostro se iluminó con mis palabras, y me sonrió con esa tonta sonrisa suya. Se rió ligeramente, mientras su mano despeinaba mi cabello, y contestaba mi pregunta.

''Por supuesto que sí. No quiero nada más. Me refiero, solo he esperado diecisiete años por esto, tú sabes. ''

En ese instante ambos nos reímos y el atrapó una de mis manos, situándola entre las suyas.

Su cara regresó su anterior estado de nerviosismo, y agregó, "Es solo… No sé como hacer… esto."

De repente, desvió su mirada de mi vista, avergonzado. Edward y yo habíamos ido a través de muchas situaciones y siempre he estado con él durante sus tiempos más oscuros. Como la vez que su mascota Tamagotchi murió cuando teníamos siete, y me senté junto a él mientras él lloraba durante horas, o como el año pasado cuando nosotros seis nos vimos involucrados en ese horrible accidente automovilístico y por poco perdimos a Rosalie. Ya que Edward era el que iba al volante, se culpó a si mismo por casi matar a una de sus mejores amigos – y no al borracho conductor que nos obligó a salirnos de la carretera.

Sé que después de esta noche nuestras incertidumbres serán eliminadas. Sí, hemos tenido algunas por aquí y por allá, es normal, pero necesitamos pasar este punto. Necesitamos cruzar nuestros límites y ver nuestros cuerpos frente a frente. Necesitábamos dar el paso que ambos ansiábamos tan desesperadamente. De pronto, decidí que tenía que hacerme cargo. Por el momento, él temía tocarme. Lo veía en sus ojos. Temía hacer algo que podía ofenderme, pero la cosa es que quiero que me toque. Que haga conmigo le que desee.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que también me gustará lo que haga.

Por lo que, fui a por él. Obviamente, Edward necesitó un poco de ayuda para ponerse en marcha y eso estaba perfectamente bien, según yo. Lo guiaré por esto, al igual que el me llevará por lo mismo. Lentamente deslice mi mano, que seguía entre las suyas. Él me miró lentamente, y yo le di una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Me eché de espaldas sobre el piso de madera, y su mirada me siguió – como sabía que lo haría.

Esto es, Bella. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Llevé mis manos al dobladillo de la parte inferior de mi blusa de algodón, y lentamente me la saqué revelando mi blanco sujetador. Mantuve mis ojos mirando a los de Edward todo el tiempo, sin embargo mis ojos dejaron de mirarlo cuando él noto mis dedos moviéndose contra el botón metálico de mis vaqueros. Metí el botón por su agujero, deslicé hacia abajo el cierre, y me deshice de aquellos pantalones de demin. Y fue cuando me erguía frente a él, cuando lo noté. Sabía que probablemente lucía como si hubiera retornado de un viaje al sol.

¡Cómo extrañé mi querido rubor!

Mi sonrojo era tan intenso, que mi rostro parecía estar en llamas. Pero ni bien vi a Edward moverse incómodo, el incendio en mis mejillas pasó a ser otra ola de calor que corría por la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

¿En verdad estaba provocando a Edward? ¿Cómo el ver a Edward así, me estimularía?

Lentamente caminé de vuelta a mi cama, pero antes de poder sentarme, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me recostó sobre el colchón por lo que mi cabeza descansaba en mi almohada. Él empezó a besar mi cuello de arriba hacia abajo, y fue ahí cuando empecé a tener dificultades para poder respirar.

Amaba eso.

"Edward" susurre, casi gemí.

Él se rehusó a remover sus labios de mi piel y solo dejó escapara un "Mmmm…" mientras continuaba besándome. La vibración de aquel sonido hizo que el calor entre mis piernas se intensificara.

Me tomó unos segundos el poder hablar nuevamente. "Edward, todavía traes tu ropa puesta."

Ugh. Vaya forma de mostrar lo obvio, Bella.

Edward finalmente removió sus labios de mi cuello y lentamente se sentó. Hecho esto, rápidamente se deshizo de su polo, y mientras se quitaba sus pantalones, no puede evitar mirar su perfectamente esculpido torso. Por supuesto, ya he visto a Edward sin polo anteriormente, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez no es como si fuéramos a la playa – esta vez vamos a tener sexo.

Emociones tan distintas entre sí me inundaron. Estaba nerviosa, asustada e insegura de lo que iba a hacer. Pero por el otro lado me sentía lista, emocionada y segura. Como uno puede estar inseguro pero al mismo tiempo seguro, no lo sé, opero lo estaba y deje llevar por mis emociones.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward ya se encontraba encima de mí solamente en sus bóxers verde escocés. En vez de regresar a mi cuello, Edward abordó lentamente mis labios con los suyos. Y mientras nuestro beso se profundizaba podía sentir una cierta dureza contra mi pierna por lo que pensé que era la rótula de su rodilla poniéndose cada vez más dura.

Oh por Dios.

A pesar que a través de los años la gente que nos rodea (incluidos nuestros padres, con la excepción de Charlie) ha asumido de que Edward y yo ya nos hemos visto desnudos, nunca lo hemos hecho. Tal vez hayamos sido amigos desde, bueno, desde siempre, pero no éramos como esos niños pervertidos que solían jugar al doctor. Bueno, tal vez sí lo jugamos ya que era uno de los sueños de Edward llegar a ser doctor (creo que algo lindo lo mucho que admira a su padre), pero siempre lo jugábamos con nuestras ropas puestas, y nuestras 'partes privadas' permanecían fuera del alcance de nuestras manos.

Por lo que ahora, ¿Qué se supone que debo esperar? Por la sensación de lo que sea que este descansando sobre mi muslo, Edward definitivamente es agraciado… allí abajo. ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo es! ¡Edward es agraciado en todo!

No pude mantener por más tiempo mi excitación controlada, y me sentí diferente. Fue como si alguien más tomara el control de mi cuerpo. Y de pronto tenía ansias de más. Edward obviamente necesitaba un poco de ayuda para moverse, y eso me hacia querer hacer esto con más ganas. No lo encontré ni aniñado o tonto el que lo tenga que guiar en la dirección adecuada. Con el tiempo, él se sentirá cómodo yendo por sí mismo, yo lo sé. Esto solo me muestra al Edward del que estoy irrevocablemente enamorada. Siempre es un caballero, incluso con su dura erección sobre el muslo de su novia. Él solo está esperando a hacer los movimientos con los que me encuentre cómoda.

Ya puedo irle diciendo que voy a ser la amante más egoísta de nuestra vida sexual.

Sus manos se encontraban alrededor de ambos lados de mi estómago, y usé las mías para levantarme, mientras despreocupadamente desabrochaba mi sujetador. Cuando tuve sus manos alrededor de mis senos, sobre mi sujetador, nuestro beso se detuvo y él me miró fijamente, dudoso. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, por lo que solamente asentí mientras me deshacía de mi sujetador.

"Tócame, Edward"

Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar mientras que él lentamente amasaba mis senos. Ambos parecíamos gemir al mismo tiempo, y podía sentir mis pezones crecer. Él fue de amasar mis senos a usar sus pulgares para hacer círculos alrededor de cada pezón. Empecé a retorcerme ante aquellas nuevas y desconocidas sensaciones que empezaban a invadirme, mientras trataba de frotar mis muslos entre sí para liberar aquella incomoda sensación que yacía en mi feminidad.

Edward debió notar lo que estaba haciendo, ya que sus labios empezaron a seguir otro rumbo con dirección al sur. Su pequeño viaje empezó tomando su usual ruta bajo mi cuello, y luego me sorprendió. Él soltó mi seno de su agarre, y reemplazó su mano con sus labios.

Él empezó dándome besos de mariposa _**(A/N: e**__**s cuando te acercas a la cara de la otra persona, hasta juntar las pestañas de ambos al abrir y cerrar los ojos rápidamente las pestañas dan la sensación de que una mariposa te está besando) **_por toda mi superficie mientras su mano izquierda continuaba haciendo círculos en mi pezón. Y cuando pensé que no podía ponerse mejor, Edward separó sus labios, gentilmente empezó a succionar del seno enfrente de él. Otro gemido provino de él, y yo pensé que iba a explotar.

Al mismo tiempo en que sus dientes rozaban mi pezón que suavemente lo mordisqueaba, su mano derecha viajaba rumbo abajo por mi liso estómago, pasando mi arete en mi ombligo (Alice nos convenció a Rose y a mí de hacérnoslo con ella cuando empezamos la secundaria), hasta el borde de mis blancas pantaletas de algodón. Su toque fue ligero como una pluma mientras frotaba su dedo índice por mis bragas, y una pequeña cantidad de líquido se filtró de mi abertura inferior.

Él deslizó ese mismo dedo por el borde de mi prenda, y soltó mi pecho del agarre de su boca. Me dirigió una mirada, y yo asentí, sabiendo lo que él quería.

Era lo mismo que yo deseaba.

Él desvió su mirada hacia mis bragas al mismo tiempo que su dedo índice yacía al otro lado de aquella prenda. Levanté mis caderas un poco para hacerlo más fácil, mientras que al mismo tiempo que lentamente se deshacía de esa prenda, él contuvo su aliento al capturar una vista de mi _zona_.

Por supuesto me sonrojé incluso más de lo que ya estaba ahora y de repente volví a mi estado de inseguridad y timidez. Creo que Edward debió de notarlo también, ya que, una vez removidas mis pantaletas, se puso frente a mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Bella," su voz llevaba aquel áspero tono que yo tanto amaba. "Eres la más hermosa mujer que he visto en mi vida"

Podía sentir mis ojos a punto de dejar salir alguna que otra lágrima. Como si fuera algo que necesitaba hacer ahora. ¡Duh!

"¿De verdad?" Le pregunté, casi susurrando.

Edward sonrió, rió un poco, y besó mi frente. "Por supuesto, tontita."

No pude evitar sonreír, y de pronto recordé que me encontraba desnuda. La única cosa que impedía que seamos uno solo eran sus estúpidos bóxers. Ya vería como me haría cargo de eso.

Gentilmente nos giré de tal forma que ahora me encontraba encima de Edward, e instantáneamente coloqué mis manos alrededor del elástico de sus bóxers. Al igual que él removió mis bragas lentamente, deslicé sus bóxers por sus caderas y antes que lo notara, su erección emergió de sus confines. Era mi turno de contener el aliento.

De pronto me sentí nuevamente como una niña pequeña. Edward aprovechó mi clara impresión para rodarnos, por lo que volvía a encontrarse encima de mí, de nuevo. Me miró fijamente, sin decir nada, pero sabía que él quería conocer lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

"¿Eee-Edward?" tartamudeé.

"¿Si, amor?" Me dijo, pasando la palma de su mano por mi mejilla.

Podía sentir las lágrimas acercándose, por lo que dije lo que tenía que decir antes de que la histeria me atrapara.

"Eres… eres realmente… grande. ¿Qué pasa si no cabes?" Mi voz se agrietó, y me acordé del dolor. Según los libros escolares, perder tu virginidad puede ser algo doloroso incluso aunque tu compañero sea más 'pequeño'. ¿Qué tan doloroso podría ser ahora?

Oh, Dios.

"Me va a doler, ¿cierto?" le pregunté

Edward se rió una vez más, pero no en una forma que me hacía sentir estúpida o algo parecido. Él continuó sobando mi mejilla y me regaló una de sus sonrisas.

"Bella, cariño, sí voy a caber. Lo prometo. Sí entraré. Y con respecto al dolor pues..." Se detuvo, bajando sus cejas al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio, "No estoy seguro de cómo se sentirá. Pero quiero hacerlo lo más indoloro para ti como sea posible, así que, ¿Qué opinas de que rompa tu barrera con mis dedos? Eso podría aliviar algo del dolor."

Sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Lentamente asentí, y mordí mi labio justo como lo había hecho él momentos antes. Era un hábito que ambos poseíamos.

Mi respiración se aceleró al sentir su mano deslizarse por mi estómago y luego lentamente tocar mis pliegues. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron mi mirada, y lancé un grito ahogado mientras él deslizaba un dedo dentro de mí. Él se quedó quieto y yo asentí para animarlo a seguir adelante. Así lo hizo, y pronto deslizó un segundo y tercer dedo dentro de mi húmeda entrada. El camino de su pulgar encontró mi punto sensible, y suavemente lo frotó. Mis caderas se sacudieron, y traté arduamente de dejar salir ese gemido que emergía a la superficie, pero no pude. Mientras gemía, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Edward.

Él continuó su trabajo con su pulgar sobre mi clítoris mientras yo me retorcía y gemía del placer. No estoy consciente de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de repente du voz rompió el sonido de mi corazón.

"¿Estás lista, Bella?" Me preguntó en voz baja.

Mordí mi labio y asentí. De pronto, sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, y rápidamente le abrí mi boca. Su lengua acariciaba a la mía mientras sus dedos se hundían más en mí. Al inicio fue algo incómodo, pero luego lo sentí.

El dolor.

Grité en torno a los labios de Edward mientras enterraba mis dedos sobre la sábana encima de mí. Él retiró su rostro, y vi su preocupación y sentimiento de culpa filtrarse por su expresión mientras sentía que retiraba sus dedos.

"¡No!" Grité.

No fue hasta ahí que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Edward dejó de trata de remover sus dedos, y empezó a besar las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos.

Nunca había esperado llorar tanto. No me esperaba que doliera tanto. Era como si alguien tratara de dividirme en dos. El dolor me quemaba al punto de sentirse frío, y el latido de mi feminidad no me ayudaba. Yo sabía que habría dolor, pero ¡diablos!

Yo continúe con mi caso de histeria, mientras Edward seguía besando mis lágrimas. Entre beso y beso me susurraba cosas como "Lo siento mucho," o "Todo va a estar bien". Realmente tenía suerte de tenerlo. Esta también es su primera vez, y yo me encuentro llorando, arruinándolo todo.

Ese nuevo pensamiento me hizo llorar más aún.

Finalmente, Edward no pudo aceptar mis súplicas de que deje sus dedos dentro de mí, y lentamente retiró sus dedos. Mi plan consistía en dejar sus dedos ahí para que me vaya acostumbrando a la sensación de tener algo dentro de mí además de un tampón. Recuerdo haber oído que el dolor disminuía, pero no lo hacía. Por lo que luego de unos siete u ocho minutos después estaba feliz de haber removido al intruso en contra de mis deseos y súplicas.

Incluso si dicho intruso es el hombre al que amo.

Más aliviada, continué sollozando mientras me pegaba al cuerpo de Edward. Ya no por el dolor. Si no por nuestra primera vez. Si se le podía llamar así.

"Ssh, Bella, esta bien." Me calmó.

"Lo siento." Sollocé nuevamente en su pecho mientras él me sostenía.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Edward habló-

"¿Uhm, Bella?" Me preguntó cuidadosamente, mientras me mostraba su mano para que pudiera verla.

Inmediatamente me sentí mareada.

Sí sangré después de todo.

***

**Y weno…**

**Por fin acabé el primer capitulo !**

**De verdad, sorry por la tardanza…**

**Justo hace una semana salí de vacaciones, ya que las adelantaron gracias a ''la porci'' (más conocida como influenza AH1N1)**

**Y justo entro a mi computadora y qe creen qe paso?**

**Mi compu murió T___T**

**Tuve qe pasar una semana sin compu ni internet ):**

**Lo weno es q mi pa me la devolvió el fin d semana arreglada (: **

**Y mis vacaciones son hasta inicios de agosto, por lo q trataré de subir el prox. cap pronto**

**Weno, ahora sí ya me qito, que ya son las 3 y 44 am, y mañana me tengo q levantar temprano para recoger unos encargos…**

**No se olviden de los reviews !**

**A más reviews, más rápido subo el prox cap (:**

**Bechos y apapachos !**

**Sweet-aries.**


	3. Concepción

**Oaz a todos!**

**Se que tal vez me demoré alguito en subir este cap…**

**Pero tengo mis razones…**

**Pero antes q eso..**

**Pasemos al cap (:**

**Nos leemos abajo !**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene lemmon, asi qe ya sabes…**

* * *

_"La ciencia se parece mucho al sexo._

_A veces algo útil viene de él,_

_Pero esa no es la razón por la cual lo hacemos."_

-Richard Feynman

Capítulo 2. Concepción.

_Después de unos minutos de silencio, Edward habló-_

"_¿Uhm, Bella?" Me preguntó cuidadosamente, mientras me mostraba su mano para que pudiera verla._

_Inmediatamente me sentí mareada._

_Sí sangré después de todo._

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Sin mencionar palabra alguna Edward me ayudó a llegar al baño, donde se lavó su mano ensangrentada, y yo buscaba cerca del lavamanos una caja de tampones y un cojín. Como si quisiera meter algo dentro de mí en este momento. Ugh. Me decidí por no usar el tampón. No estaba sangrando tanto, después de todo.

Permanecimos callados mientras yo me limpiaba. Cuando estaba terminando de asearme, lo noté; estar desnuda y expuesta frente a Edward se sentía como algo normal. Podía decir, incluso, que a él no le importaba estar desnudo frente a mí. Tal vez sí ganamos algo de esta experiencia, después de todo.

Una vez que terminamos de limpiarnos, Edward me llevó a mi habitación, con su mano en mi desnuda espalda. Cuando llegamos, Edward se puso rápidamente sus ropas de antes y yo me ponía el pantalón de buzo más grande que tenía, y uno de los polos que Edward me regaló para dormir, hace tiempo.

Aún en silencio, él me ayudó a poner mi colcha en la lavadora, y caminó junto a mí mientras sacaba otra de mi clóset. Estaba actuando como si no quisiera dejarme sola. Realmente, no me importaba.

De vuelta a mi cuarto nuevamente, tomó la colcha nueva de mis manos y la extendió en mi cama por mí. Sin pensarlo, ambos nos echamos sobre ella, y rápidamente nos cubrimos con las sábanas. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero hacía frío. Si tan solo hubiera prendido la calefacción.

Edward envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y me puso encima suyo de tal forma que nos acurrucábamos juntos. Podía sentir su cara cerca de mi cabello y me aferré más fuerte a él.

Debería de estar furioso conmigo, ¿Por qué no está actuando así?

"¿Edward?" Pregunté, manteniendo mi rostro escondido en su pecho, inhalando profundamente su delicioso aroma.

"¿Sí, amor?"

"Lo siento." Corto, rudo y dercto al grano.

Me estuve disculpando una y otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo.

¡No puedo creer lo aniñada que estaba siendo! Yo quería esto, lo quería a él… demasiado. Déjenme a mí joder la situación. ¿No se supone que el sexo es algo asombroso?

¡Genial! Había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de asombrarme, esta noche.

"Bella," empezó, pero súbitamente se detuvo. Esperó hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraran para continuar. "Bella, no tienes ninguna razón por la cual disculparte, de verdad."

Iba a objetar, pero me silenció mientras ponía su dedo sobre mis labios.

Resulto ser el mismo dedo que había estado dentro mío hace momentos atrás.

Quería que estuviera dentro mío nuevamente.

¡Ugh, detente Bella! ¿Acaso no recuerdas el dolor que ese dedo te causó?

¡No quieres volver a tener sexo nunca más!

Incluso Edward Cullen no vale el dolor.

Mientras pensaba profundamente, llegué a una conclusión. Antes de que la _hundida_ sucediese, sentí placer. El placer que se supone que el sexo se supone que trae, asumí. Me gustó exponerme a Edward, y me gustó ver todo de él. Me gustó como rápidamente aprendió nuevos movimientos con su lengua, y me gustó como pronto bajó su guardia. Y realmente me encantó aquel roce en cierto punto sensible antes de… Bueno, tú sabes.

¿Pero, realmente valió el dolor? Mientras miraba sus ojos brillantes como diamantes, me di cuenta de que sí valía el dolor.

Edward Cullen vale el dolor, y mucho más.

Rápidamente nos rodé, por lo que ahora yo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y pude ver la palabra "protesta" claramente en su rostro. Empezó a hablar, pero antes de que mencionara palabra alguna, puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Cuando retrocedí para recuperar mi aliento, me aseguré de llegar al punto.

"Edward, lo siento. Sé que ya lo he dicho como una millón de veces, pero realmente lo siento. Arruiné esto totalmente, pero quisiera una segunda oportunidad. No, exijo una." Le dí a Edward su turno para hablar, pero no pudo mencionar palabra alguna. Solo me miró fijamente. No en una forma extraña. Su mirada estaba llena de puro interés, amor y lujuria.

"Mira, fui una niña. Honestamente no estoy segura de lo que sucedió. Ambos sabemos cuán tolerante soy generalmente al dolor. No sé, creo que estaba algo abrumada y nerviosa. Puedes debatir sobre eso, pero creo que el problema principal fue que estaba ansiosa." Agregué y concluí.

Estaba muy segura de mí misma, pero por lo visto Edward no lo estaba.

"Bella," comenzó lentamente, "por favor no mientas pro mi amor, ¿OK? No estoy enojado, y tú no arruinaste nada. Soy yo el que pide disculpas. Lo siento porque no puedo ignorar el hecho que te hice sangrar." Edward se sobresaltó mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla, y volteó mi cabeza para poder plantar un beso en la palma de su mano.

"No quiero herirte nuevamente, Bella."

"Edward, sangrar no es anormal, y por si no te acuerdas, he sangrado peor por _ahí_ mensualmente. Puedo ser más detallada si quieres, pero no creo que realemtne quieras oír todo acerca de mi periodo."

Empecé a reír, seguida por la risita entre dientes de Edward.

Aún en horcajadas sobre su cintura, me deshice de mi polo por segunda vez ese día. Mi sujetador fue removido tan pronto como pude, y supe que Edward no resistiría echar una mirada rápida a mi otra vez expuesto pecho.

Me reí un poco más, lo que era una buena señal, y le ayudé a sacarse su camisa. Me levanté de la cama, mis pies anclados uno en cada lado suyo, y empezó a remover mi pantalón de buzo y mis bragas limpias mientras se deshacía de sus vaqueros y sus bóxers.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos. Desnudos, otra vez.

Esta vez no había sonrojos, y no estaba preocupada por cuán grande era la erección de Edward. Él era perfecto, y él era mío. Me eché en la cama, y Edward rápidamente me soltó, por lo que ahora se encontraba encima de mí.

Básicamente, continuamos donde nos quedamos, e instantáneamente Edward empezó a acariciar mi seno.

Esto me hizo reír algo más mientras pensaba en lo tanto que había cambiado en menos de una hora. De pronto, me sentía completamente cómoda con Edward, y pronto me encontré tratando de esconder mis gemidos mientras su húmeda lengua encontraba mi pecho.

De la nada, sentí su extremo presionando contra mi ligeramente húmeda entrada. Me dirigió la mirada, y asentí, respondiendo así a su pregunta no formulada.

Automáticamente mi espalda se arqueó. Fue algo incómodo al principio, pero segundos después, empecé a sentir algo más. Algo bueno. ¿Podía ser esto el placer del que todos hablan? Edward se detuvo, y yo no estaba segura de lo que estaba esperando.

¿Acaso se quería asegurar de que me encontraba bien?

"Edward, por favor…continúa."

Mis palabras sonaron más como un conjunto de gemidos que otra cosa.

Él me sonrió mientras salía de mí lo suficiente, de tal manera que solo la punta de él mantenía contacto alguno con mi cuerpo. Me penetró más profundamente, y ambos gemimos por todas las nuevas sensaciones que nos inundaron. Continuó penetrándome, y pronto nos hallamos cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron jadeos, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

"¡Edward, oh, por Dios, Edward!" Gemía mientras lo sentía acelerar su ritmo. Me encontraba tan cerca de enfrentar lo desconocido, y no quería esperar más. Necesitaba liberarme.

Necesitaba sentir como era realmente un orgasmo.

Edward puso su frente junto a la mía, y nuestros ojos no se podían separar. Él continuó gimiendo y suspirando mí nombre, y tuve la sensación de que también estaba cerca.

"Edward" Hablar se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

"Edward… por favor haz que…ahh… ¡Hazme venir, Edward! ¡Por favor!"

Aún gruñendo, bajó su mano a mi clítoris, como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez era capaz de disfrutarlo sin un terrible dolor que me partía en dos. Casi instantáneamente, cuando él empezó delicadamente a golpear y pellizcar mi zona sensible, mi mundo explotó detrás de mis ojos. Mis gemidos se volvieron gritos, y estoy muy segura que dije alguna que otra palabrota que usualmente no se hallan en mi vocabulario.

La sensación era surrealista. Las palabras no bastaban para describir lo increíble que fue. Sentí un líquido caliente salir a borbollones de mi entrada, envolviendo a Edward mientras él continuaba con sus penetraciones. Él aún no se venía, y ya que él amablemente me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba, decidí que era justo devolverle el favor.

Además, nunca había tocado alguna parte de la anatomía masculina antes. Tenía curiosidad.

Mientras bajaba de mi nube, estiré mi brazo lo más que pude, y con mi mano le di un pequeño apretón a sus bolas antes de empezar a acariciarlas fuertemente.

"Ah… ¡Demonios, Bella!" Gimió.

Me encontraba al borde de mi segundo orgasmo, pero me rehuía a tenerlo sin Edward. Continué frotándolo, y frotándolo, y grité cuando la explosión me golpeó nuevamente.

"Edward. Tienes que… oh mierda… tienes que venirte, ¡AHORA!"

Casi instantáneamente me obedeció, llenándome con su propio líquido caliente. Otra sensación imprescindible. Apenas podía oír los profundos gemidos de su garganta, mientras los seguía por el borde, jadeando todo el tiempo.

Edward colapsó sobre mí, descansando su cabeza en un rincón entre mi cabeza y mi hombro. Aún seguía dentro de mí mientras tratábamos de controlar nuestra respiración, y yo pasaba mis dedos por sus suaves y broncíneos cabellos. Mis ojos se cerraron y disfruté la sensación del momento.

Nada podía superar esta sensación. Era la sensación de la perfección pura.

Era algo tan surreal estar con Edward de esta forma. El dejarme ser, y sentir algo tan fuerte e intenso como el amor físico. Después de experimentar el sexo por mí misma, no podía entender como la gente podía tener múltiples compañeros sexuales. No creo que podría disfrutar de hacer el amor con otra persona que no sea Edward. Sí, tal vez se sienta bien, pero hacer el amor es más que tener unos cuantos orgasmos.

Es entregarte a esa persona que tú amas, y volverse uno solo.

Empecé a repartir besos de mariposa por todo su hombro, hasta que finalmente salió de mí, y me acunó entre sus brazos. Ninguno de nosotros necesitó hablar. Nuestro placer y éxtasis era algo ya conocido. Solamente nos acurrucamos en mi monumental cama, y pronto nos dejamos llevar por el sueño.

---

"¡Bella!" Alguien cercano gritó.

"Mmm," murmuré, alejando mi cabeza de mi almohada, para terminar cubriéndola con mi colcha.

Sentí un par de cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y ahí fue que noté que la voz no provenía del dueño de aquellos brazos. Era mi hermano menor por exactamente 32 minutos, Jasper.

"¡Bella!" gritó nuevamente.

Sentí la colcha moverse, y pronto los labios de Edward encontraron mi oreja. "Bella, creo que tu hermano quiere hablar contigo. ¿Podrías hacerlo, por favor, para que se vaya? Estaba disfrutando de mi sueño."

Algo malhumorada, tiré de la sábana lo suficiente para que quede expuesta mi cabeza, y nada más.

"¿Qué, Jasper?" le gruñí mientras bostezaba, aún algo grogui. Igual que Edward, también estaba disfrutando de mi sueño.

Era como si mi cuerpo supiera que Edward estaba cerca, y pude ser capaz de dormir en paz. Honestamente no recuerdo la última vez que dormí libre de pesadillas, hasta ahora.

"Bella, ¿Qué demonios se supone que ustedes dos están haciendo?" Jasper preguntó con su levantado tono de voz. Eso era raro en él, ambos éramos algo pasivos la mayoría del tiempo.

"¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo, Jazz? ¡_Estábamos_ tratando de dormir!" Igualé su tono de voz, y pude sentir sus ojos mirándome con desapruebo.

¿Y quién se supone que es él para hablarme de esto? Aún recuerdo cierto incidente unos pocos años atrás, cuando vino a mí llorando pensando que Alice – otra de nuestras mejores amigas y su novia desde inicios de la escuela secundaria – estaba embarazada.

Ella no lo estaba, pero pasé toda la noche meciéndolo mientras él seguía llorando, asustado hasta más no poder.

"Oigan chicos, sabían que ya no tienen más leche - ¡OH MIERDA!" El rostro de Alice apareció junto al de Jasper, y sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro y emoción. Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían que estaba planeando acostarme con Edward pronto, e incluso me dio unas cuantas palabras de aliento.

"¡AHH!" Gritó nuevamente, obviamente feliz. Esto causó que Jasper dejara de contemplarme y dirigiese su mirada al amor de su vida.

Edward se rió entre dientes detrás de mí, mientras Alice rebotaba en su sitio.

"¡Mis pequeños Bella y Edward finalmente crecieron! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes dos!" Empezó a aplaudir.

Las palabras de Alice nos llevaron a Edward y a mí a un ataque de histeria.

¿Por qué Jasper no podía ser más como Alice? Quiero decir, Alice es la hermana de Edward, por lo que no es que tengan una relación distinta a la que Jasper y yo tenemos.

De repente, Jasper y Alice se pusieron a discutir acerca de la vida sexual entre Edward y yo, y este empezó a repartirme por mi hombro. Solté una risita, y me acordé… aún seguíamos desnudos.

"Este, ¿chicos?" Dije en voz alta, pero ni Jasper y Alice me prestaron la más mínima atención. "¡Chicos!" Lo dije más alto esta vez, y ambos dejaron de hablar, mientras se giraban para verme a la cara.

"Miren, ¿Podrían continuar su discusión afuera? Realmente apreciaría unas cuantas horas más de sueño."

Jasper parecía disgustado.

"¡No jodas, Bella! No los voy a dejar solos para que ustedes hagan… pues… lo hagan… ¡de nuevo!" dijo mientras miraba a Edward con recelo.

"Está bien, ya que resulta que él es tu mejor amigo, Jasper, ¡Déjalo ahí! ¡Gah! ¡Sermonéame todo lo que quieras más tarde, pero realmente quiero dormir!"

Jasper suspiró, derrotado, mientras dirigía sus pies al pasillo. Antes de irse, dio media vuelta y dijo "Por cierto, mamá y papá se quedaron en Seattle hoy. Me dijo que te avise que ellos van a regresar a casa en la mañana."

Dicho esto, Jasper dejó la habitación llevándose a Alice consigo. El brazo de Edward que envolvía mi cintura me apretó a su cuerpo, y yo suspiré, totalmente contenta. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que Edward empezó a tararearme algo al oído, y pronto regresé a la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Y… qe tal les pareció?**

**Sé qe no es mucho…**

**Realmente siento la demora…**

**Se acuerdan qe mi computadora estaba algo defectuosa?**

**Pues a los días qe me la devolvieron, murió… esta vez de verdad :(**

**Por lo que pasé mi última semana de vacaciones sin internet…**

**Y justo cuando me devuelven mi computadora (ahora ya arreglada), good bye vacations ! :(**

**Este cap. era para subirlo la semana pasaba, pero se me hizo muy complicado, ya que no me daba nada de tiempo con mis clases, tareas, los ensayos para una danza para el aniversario de mi colegio (qe es la prox semana), más mi examen de admisión para la Universidad San Ignacio de Loyola…**

**Lo bueno es que ya tengo traducidos varios capítulos… a manuscrito (hey, tenia qe hacer algo en vacaciones!)**

**Por lo qe voy a tardar un poqitin en subirlos…**

**Pero ya no tanto !**

**Lo prometo por el meñique ! (:**

**Trataré de subir un capítulo semanalmente.**

**Lo máx. qe me tardaría en subir cada cap. serían hasta dos (ya exageradamente 3) semanas…**

**Espero qe no les moleste tanta demora, pero créanme, ahorita con esto qe ia falta menos de 6 meses para acabar el colegio, es algo …como decirlo… estresante…**

**Grax. Por su comprensión !**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**

**Ps: saben matemáticas? Practiqemos la regla de tres simple ! ejm: a más reviews, más rápido trataré de subir el sgte cap… **

**;)**


	4. Perfección

**Oaz!**

**I'm Back!**

**Jeje…**

**Tarde un poqito, pero ia llegue… (:**

**Weno, vayamos por el cap.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_La perfección se alcanza con lentos logros;_

_Requiere de la mano del tiempo."_

_-Filósofo francés desconocido_

Capítulo 3. Perfección

La mañana siguiente me desperté de mi sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas para encontrarme a mí misma fría y sola en mi cama. Aún seguía desnuda – prueba de que lo sucedido la noche anterior fue real, y pude ver una nota de Edward en su lado de la cama por el rabillo de mi ojo. La tomé y rápidamente la leí.

"Bella,

La última cosa que quiero hacer es dejarte, pero desafortunadamente no creo que tus padres aprecien nuestra pequeña pijamada de anoche. Voy camino a mi casa, y de paso me levo a Alice, ya que aparentemente te terminaste toda la leche y ella no deja de hablar de ello, pero estaré volviendo lo más pronto posible. Lo prometo.

Te amo.

Edward.

p.s. Por favor, no mates a Jasper mientras no estoy. Aún sigue enojado."

Gemí y me volví a acostar. No sabía que era lo que me molestaba más: lo que iba a tener que enfrentar tarde o temprano con el hipócrita de mi hermano, el hecho de que extrañaba a Edward locamente, o el hecho de que Alice esté ganando una loca obsesión por la leche.

Me puse a tiritar del frío y rápidamente me fui a mi closet a cubrirme con algo. Después de buscar algo que ponerme, me decidí por un sencillo polo de algodón, un suéter azul oscuro y un sencillo pantalón de demin.

Dejé mi cabello suelto, aún con aquel look de "cabello sexy", y me maquillé ligeramente.

Rápidamente bajé las escaleras para encontrarme a todos ya sentados en la mesa.

Huh, esto es raro.

Normalmente era mi trabajo reunir a todos a la mesa y hacerlos desayunar. Después del tercer intento de Reneé de prenderle fuego a la cocina cuando yo tenía nueve, estuve a cargo de todo en la cocina. Realmente no me importaba. Era una cocinera decente, y disfrutaba los elogios que recibía por ello.

Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico – como siempre, Reneé estaba tejiendo – su nuevo pasatiempo de la semana, y Jasper estaba vaciando su cereal "Cookie Crisp" en su tazón.

Cuando entré al comedor – y después de tropezarme con mis pies – todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron sus miradas a mí. Ugh, hablando de paranoia. Las cejas de Charlie se juntaron, Reneé parecía distraída a lo que Jasper y Charlie miraban, y hablando de Jasper… bueno… nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Aquella mirada asesina que me dirigió hoy no se comparaba con la que me dio la noche anterior.

Era unas diez veces peor.

Tomé una profunda y calmante bocanada de aire.

"¿Qué?" Me atreví a preguntar, tratando de lucir despreocupada.

Charlie y Reneé retornaron sus actividades, pero Jasper seguía en lo mismo. Continuó mirándome fijamente.

"Pues, ¿Algo cansada después de todo ese _ejercicio_ anoche, Bella? Haz estado durmiendo toda la mañana" Se mofaba, mientras me lo preguntaba. Miré la hora en el reloj del microondas y resultaron ser las 11:45.

Diablos, ¿Cuánto descanso puede necesitar una persona?

Agarré mi tazón y me senté, ocupando el único asiento disponible en la mesa. Vertí algo de cereal en mi tazón y antes de darle un bocado alcé mi mirada a Jasper y le sonreí.

"¿Cansada? No. ¿Completa y totalmente satisfecha? ¡Por supuesto! Tú sabes, no sabía lo flexible que era hasta que probé el nuevo ejercicio que Alice estuvo insistiendo que haga durante meses. No entendía por qué se emocionaba tanto por eso, pero ¡Dios! ¡No creo haberme sentido tan viva y libre en toda mi vida!"

Fue un golpe bajo, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. No estoy segura de lo que hizo que Jasper se enojara más. El hecho de que Alice realmente me haya persuadido en varias ocasiones de acostarme con Edward, el hecho de que claramente lo disfruté, o el hecho que saqué su pequeño comentario fuera del juego. A pesar de ello, lo dejé sin habla.

Empecé a comer mi cereal, y estaba muy impresionada de mí misma. Charlie y Reneé intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión, y Jazz solo suspiró fuertemente mientras terminaba su cereal. Reneé se puso a hablar de dios sabrá que cosas. Igualmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Mis pensamientos estaban en Edward.

De la nada, una pequeña duendecilla se apareció en la cocina, con una bolsa de supermercado en su mano.

"No hay nada que temer, ¡la leche ya está aquí!" Alice chilló mientras alzaba la bolsa plástica que cargaba en su mano derecha.

Casi me ahogué con mi cereal, y pude oír la risa de Edward cerca. Momentos después él apareció detrás de Alice y me dirigió una dulce sonrisa que hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

Alice solo se quedó mirando el nuevo tarro de 2% de leche que yacía en la mesa. Supongo que Reneé y Charlie la compraron camino a casa.

"Oh, bueno", dijo ella mientras ponía el nuevo tarro en el refrigerador.

"Um, ¿gracias por la leche Alice?" Reneé dijo, aunque sonó más como una pregunta.

"No te preocupes Reneé"

Antes de que alguien pudiera cambiar de tema, Jasper habló.

"¿Qué demonios se supones que estás haciendo aquí?" le gritó a Edward.

"Jasper, ¡ese lenguaje!" Charlie dijo severamente.

Jasper suspiró ruidosamente otra vez y abandonó la cocina rápidamente. Charlie y Reneé se volvieron a mirar, ambos confundidos nuevamente. Edward rodó sus ojos, y Alice trató de seguir a Jazz, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la detuve. Necesitaba enfrentar a Jasper tarde o temprano.

"No Allie, déjame a mí. Yo me encargo" Dije mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto sin tocar la puerta.

Él yacía echado en su cama, obviamente enfurruñado. Cuando entré al cuarto se giró en mi dirección y se puso a gritarme. Por lo visto el juego había comenzado.

"¡Qué carajos, Bells! ¿Alguna vez haz oído acerca de tocar la puerta antes de entrar?"

Rodé mis ojos y me puse de _mal humor_.

"Ugh, córtala ya Jasper. Mira, lo último que quisiera hacer es hablar de mi vida sexual con mi hermano, pero no me dejas otra opción. ¡No tenías porque reaccionar de la forma en que lo hiciste, y especialmente con Edward!"

"¡Por qué no, Bella! ¡Él es el que te hizo esto! Tomó tu inocencia, ¿y tú esperas que esté brincando de alegría?" Jasper se levantó de su cama y caminó en mi dirección, por lo que ahora estábamos cara a cara.

"¡Oh, crece de una maldita vez, Jasper! Ambos sabemos que yo no haría algo que no quisiera hacer. Realmente siento si tienes algún problema con esto, pero adivina qué, ¡No es nada de tu maldita incumbencia lo que yo haga con mi novio!¡Igual que a mí no me incumbe lo que tú hagas con Alice!"

"Pero Bella," empezó. "¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Tú eres mi hermana, no el juguete sexual de mi major amigo!"

No estoy segura de lo que me pasó, pero sentía gruesas lágrimas tratando de salir por mis ojos. Normalmente lloro cuando estoy enojada, pero esta vez fue diferente. No estaba enojada con Jasper, me sentía herida.

"Tienes razón Jazz, no lo soy." Sollocé, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Instintivamente, envolvió mi torso con sus brazos y comenzó a calmarme, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que éramos niños. Aún seguía actuando como uno – aunque yo lo seguía de cerca. Me llevó a su cama y continuó meciéndome mientras yo lloraba. Me tomó unos cuantos minutos, pero pronto estaba sin más lágrimas, y giré mi rostro en su dirección.

Con una voz baja y débil que sonaba más como un susurro, hable. "Jasper, tú sabes que amo a Edward más que a nada en este mundo, y tú sabes que él también me ama. Si tú crees que lo de anoche fue solo algo sin sentido, te equivocas. Me refiero a que él fue paciente e hizo las cosas cada una a su tiempo. Y una vez que realmente lo hicimos, él esperó a que me pase el dolor. Incluso no quiso acabar lo que empezó, y fui yo la que lo convenció de continuar. Para cuando culminamos, sentía que todo mi mundo era perfecto. Pero luego me despierto, y tú tienes que arruinarlo todo por mí. Realmente quiero creer que tenías buenas intenciones, pero por favor Jazz. Me refiero a que hemos estado juntos ya por un año, y hemos sido amigos desde siempre. Dime tú que prefieres, ¿que me hubiera acostado con algún idiota del equipo de fútbol? ¿O simplemente no puedes aceptar que estuve con aquel al que amo y con quien planeo pasar el resto de mi vida?"

Jasper estaba callado, y prácticamente podía oír sus pensamientos correr por su cabeza. Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos, aún su brazo rodeándome, y finalmente suspiró.

"Tienes que decidir aquí y ahora, Jazz. Tú sabes que te quiero, y que tu aprobación es muy importante para mí, pero la cuestión es que, aunque no estés de acuerdo, igual lo voy a hacer. Así que básicamente estas son tus dos opciones. O puedes perder a tu mejor amigo y a tu hermana por tu negatividad," Antes que pudiera hablar rápidamente agregué, "Aún sigo siendo la misma chica que era hace 24 horas Jazz. Igual Edward. Lo único diferente es que ahora cuando el resto de ustedes bromeen acerca de su vida sexual, Edward y yo también lo haremos."

Rápidamente me reí, y me quedé sorprendida y complacida cuando Jasper también empezó a reír. Aún seguía abrazándome, y aunque no me dijo nada, yo le devolví el abrazo.

"Lo siento Bella. Por todo. No quería arruinar nada, lo juro. Es solo que, entré a tu habitación y me encontré contigo y con Edward durmiendo desnudos bajo las sábanas. Por lo visto, despertaste en mí mi instinto de hermano sobreprotector." Se rió un poco más mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

"Te quiero Jazzy. Gracias por finalmente ver esto desde mi punto de vista. Entiendo porque te compotaste así y," hice una pausa para darle un efecto dramático, "considera esto como una revancha."

Él retrocedió, por lo que ahora solo me agarraba los hombros. Me miró sin comprenderlo.

"¿Huh?"

Solté una risita mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Considéralo como una revancha por todas las veces que he tenido que oírte decir lo bueno que eres en la cama."

Jasper se sonrojó y me acompañó en mi risa. No paramos de reír hasta que regresamos a la cocina, en donde solo se encontraban Alice y Edward. Él estaba terminándose el cereal que había dejado y Alice estaba bebiendo leche de una taza con diseño de manchas de vaca.

Ambos alzaron la mirada cuando entramos a la cocina, y sonrieron mientras Jasper y yo nos sentábamos en las dos únicas sillas disponibles. Alice pasó su mano de sus cabellos a los rubios rizos de Jasper, y Edward me tomó de la mano. Como si nada hubiera pasado, todos continuamos nuestras actividades cotidianas. Reíamos y bromeábamos hasta que los dos miembros ausentes de nuestro grupo atravesaron mi puerta.

Sí, todos tenemos una "regla" de dejarnos las puertas abiertas entre nosotros desde que estábamos en la escuela primaria.

"Hola chicos," una repentina voz resonó en mi casa.

Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Rosalie y a Emmett entrar a la habitación tomados de la mano. Emmett fue directo al refrigerador, como normalmente hace, y Rosalie se sentó en uno de los taburetes que teníamos por el mostrador.

"¿Alguna noticia nueva e interesante?" Preguntó ella, mientras pasaba sus manos con su nueva manicure por su perfecta cabellera rubia.

Los cuatro nos reímos, y Alice chilló emocionada, "¡Edward y Bella hicieron el amor!"

Edward soltó una risita, e incluso Jasper se rió por la reacción de su novia. La boca de Rosalie se abrió totalmente y lucía completamente roja, y Emmett rápidamente dejó de vaciar mi refrigerador para dirigir su mirada hacia nosotros.

"¡No jodas!" dijo él mientras le daba a Edward uno de esos estúpidos golpes con su puño. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti hermanito – por fin haz crecido algo."

Oh Emmett. El gran oso sí que sabe como expresarse.

Rosalie solo corrió hacia mi lado para abrazarme y decir "Nuestra pequeña Bella ha crecido."

Le di un corto abrazo antes de que ella y Emmett se sentaran en sus taburetes. Mientras observaba a las cinco personas que quería más que nada en este mundo, suspiré satisfecha mientras me desparramaba sobre mi silla.

Mi vida realmente es perfecta. Veamos cuanto tiempo esa perfección me iba a durar.

* * *

**_I like my new bunny suit, when I wear it I feel cute (8)_**

**Jejeje… me envicie con el BSO de "Juno" ;)**

**(es una peli bien linda, se las recomiendo, y su soundtrack también, especialmente si te gusta la música indie/acústica)**

**Y bueno, volvimos con otro capi más…**

**Por suerte ya salí de mi semana estresante… para entrar a otra (pero esta es más relacionada con un estrés económico)**

**x)**

**Y… qe dicen ¿les gusto?**

**Creo qe la vez pasada me dejaron más reviews qe con el ultimo cap. Qe publique…**

**u-u**

**Vamos! No es tan difícil, y hacen de mi día, un día más feliz :)**

**Weno… ia nos estamos leyendo en una o dos semanas… (a mi colegio le encanta dejarme hartas tareas T___T )**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**


	5. Tarde

Oaz a todos!

Como están?

Espero qe bien… io aqi con friio (ia qiero qe llegue la primaveraaa!!!)

No se ustedes, pero a mi me gusta escuchar música mientras leo, asi qe les recomiendo las sgtes canciones para este cap:

_***para el flashback:**_

_**One week of danger – The Virgins**_

_**Creator - Santogold**_

_***para el cap. **__**En sí:**_

_**This can't be happening – the Marlows**_

Weno, ia no los molesto más (hehe) y los dejo con el cap.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene lemmon, asi qe ya sabes…**

"_En el amor todo es diversión y juegos_

_hasta que alguien pierde un ojo_

_o sale embarazada."_

_-Jim Cole_

**Capítulo 4. Tarde**

El mes pasado había sido de pura dicha. Ya se acerca diciembre, lo que me emociona a más no poder. No solamente porque tengo una vida perfecta, rodeada de gente ridículamente increíble; sino también porque se acerca la Navidad. No me importaba el día actual, todo lo que me importaba era la temporada navideña.

Edward y yo nos acercábamos más a lo largo del mes pasado. Pasábamos nuestros días tramando nuevas excusas para escaparnos para hacer el amor. Nos ayudó bastante que Alice, Rose, Em, e incluso para mi sorpresa, Jasper, estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos con algunas cosas, como cubrirnos, por ejemplo.

Creo que Emmett le estuvo dando a Edward algunos consejos; como si realmente los necesitara. En el transcurso de un mes, Edward pasó de dulce, inocente y apasionado a engreído e incluso empezó a hablar algo sucio. Era genial hacerlo por aquí y por allá. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que Edward y yo tuvimos simplemente sexo en vez de hacer el amor.

Fue genial.

---

(**Flashback**)

_Oh no._

_¡Oh no, no, no, no, NO!_

_Edward y yo estábamos sentados en nuestros asientos de siempre en Biología cuando el profesor anunció que íbamos a ver una película acerca del sistema reproductor humano. Las luces se apagaron, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en el dios sentado a mi costado. Recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por mi cabeza, excitándome y causando que humedeciera ligeramente mis bragas._

_Después de unos quince minutos de un fallido autocontrol, lo sentí._

_Sentí a Edward. _

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

_Me quedé sin aliento mientras sus dedos trepaban por mi muslo, y se detenía en el botón metálico de mis vaqueros. Sonriendo como tono, abrió mi pantalón mientras bajaba mi cremallera._

_No lo estaba haciendo. Quiero decir, no se atrevería… ¿O sí?_

_Oh dios, sí lo estaba haciendo._

_Aullé en silencio mientras su mano se deslizaba entre mis bragas y empezó a tocarme. Cómo quería gemir. ¡Voy a matarlo por esto! Quiero decir, ¡estábamos en la jodida clase de biología! Nos sentábamos por los últimos asientos de la clase, y las luces estaban apagadas así que no es como si alguien pudiera vernos, pero aún así._

_¿Qué carajos?_

_Era él quien continuamente me decía que odiaba cuando retenía mis gemidos por el éxtasis, ¿y aún así tengo que aguantarme hasta que me diga para escabullirnos del aula a Dios sabrá donde? Ugh, ellos dicen que las mujeres somos complejas criaturas, pero personalmente creo que las chicas tenemos algo de masculinidad, pero solo un poco._

_Bueno, puede que él no me entienda. Tal vez solo quiere – _

_No, tacha eso de tu mente, definitivamente se trae algo entre manos._

_Su dedo encontró mi clítoris fácilmente y empezó a frotarlo circularmente como sabía que me gustaba. Empezó lentamente y pronto mi respiración se volvió irregular. Cuando empezó a frotarme más fuerte, tuve que morder mi labio inferior tan fuerte como pude para contener mis gemidos. Eché mi cabeza atrás y cerré mis ojos considerando si dejarlo venir ahora para dejar de estar aguantándome, o retenerlo todo el tiempo que sea posible._

_No me estaba dando otra opción._

_Sentí que otro dedo unirse al anterior, mientras que suavemente se deslizaba dentro de mí._

"_Oh, Bella" se inclinó y me susurró al oído, "estás tan mojada para mí. No quiero otra cosa que llevarte al armario del conserje y lamerte antes y después de poseerte."_

_Sus palabras, junto con las sensaciones causadas por su mano, me llevaron al borde en el que me balanceaba. Gemí tan calladamente como pude, y me sentí venir en la mano de Edward. Después de poder controlar mi respiración, Edward removió su mano. Usó su mano limpia para abrocharme mis vaqueros, y llevó otra mano a su boca._

_¿Realmente iba a lamerlo? No habíamos hecho algo oral aparte de tener relaciones o cosas así. Secretamente quería complacerlo oralmente, pero creo que sería como un tabú preguntárselo._

_Sin embargo, Edward llevó su dedo índice cubierto por mis jugos y lentamente lo succionó, saboreando hasta la última gota. Después de terminar con ese dedo continuó con los otros, y puedo jurar que eso fue lo más excitante que haya visto._

_Lo necesitaba, ahora._

_Me incliné a su oído y le susurré. "Encuéntrame en el armario del conserje. Le voy a decir al Sr. Banner que no me siento bien y voy a ir a la enfermería. Piensa en tu propia excusa."_

_Agarré mi mochila y la pasé por mi hombro antes de inclinarme nuevamente y susurrarle algo más._

"_Oh, ¿y Edward? No te sugiero que le digas que vas a ir al baño. No pienso dejarte ir por un buen rato."_

_Sonreí ante su sorprendida expresión, y le guiñe un ojo. Después de haber escapado de clase, esperé pacientemente sentada sobre el extremo de una cubeta para trapeador en el armario del conserje mientras aguardaba la llegada de Edward._

_Pronto, la puerta se abrió, exponiendo a aquel bello ser de ojos verdes que reclamaba como mío._

"_¿Bella?" preguntó._

_Solté una risita y le respondí. "¿Si, Edward?"_

_Entró al armario y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Solo me aseguraba de que no me hubieras engañado." Dijo mientras le ponía el seguro a la puerta y bajaba las persianas._

_Una vez echo eso, me atrapó de la nada y me presionó contra la única pared disponible. Nuestros labios chocaron como dos olas luchando por dominarse mutuamente. Diablos, olviden las olas, eran más bien tsunamis._

_Cuando necesitamos de aire, Edward inició su usual camino hacia mi cuello. "Dios, Bella" gimió mientras mesaba la piel de mi garganta. "No sabes cuánto te deseo ahora mismo."_

_Me presionó contra él, y pude sentir qué tanto me deseaba. No mucho tiempo después, nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas, y Edward me presionó contra la pared. Me agarró por mi trasero y me levantó mientras yo envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su gruesa erección me encontró fácilmente, y se deslizó rápidamente dentro de mí._

_Ambos jadeamos del placer mientras él empezó a entrar y salir de mí. Esta nueva posición hacía que él llegue a lugares que no sabía que tenía. Sentí que me ponía estrecha. Bajé una de mis manos, que estaban alrededor del cuello de Edward, y empecé a tocarme en mi zona íntima. Esto me trajo una nueva ola de placer y gemí aún más fuerte, sorprendida de lo que era capaz de causar en mí._

"_Diablos Bella, esto es tan jodidamente caliente" gimió él. Estaba muy cerca de venirme y por la expresión de Edward que ya conocía tan bien, pude ver que también estaba cerca. Llegamos al clímax juntos, gritando incluso más ruidosamente que antes, y nos quedamos en esa posición mientras regresábamos del paraíso._

_Ni bien Edward salió de mí, empecé a juntar mis ropas. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me preguntó. _

"_Uhm, ¿vestirme? ¿O acaso quieres que camine por los pasillos de la secundaria de Forks como Dios me trajo al mundo?" Me reí, no pude evitarlo._

"_Aún no he acabado contigo, Bella" dijo como si fuese algo obvio._

_Estoy casi segura de que mis ojos se salieron de mi cabeza. Vagamente recordé lo que me susurró en Biología y mi respiración se entrecortó. ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer? Pero más importante, ¿me iba a dejar devolverle el favor?_

_Hmmm…_

_Edward me inclinó contra el muro y se arrodilló. Lentamente su lengua encontró mi centro mientras él le daba una larga lamida a mi abertura. Empecé a gemir descontroladamente. Sus lamidas empezaron a aumentar y pronto deslizó su lengua dentro de mí y jadeé. Él también gemía mientras continuaba penetrándome con su lengua._

_Era tan irreal. No creo que haya podido ser mejor, pero entonces sentí salir su lengua y antes de que me pudiera quejar introdujo tres dedos dentro de mí. Su lengua encontró mi clítoris y empecé a sentir humedad filtrándose entre sus dedos. Él me mordía y absorbía, y yo sentía que me iba a morir. Justo antes de que alcanzara la cima, la mano libre de Edward viajó hacia mi trasero. Rozó mi culo ligeramente con su dedo meñique antes de introducir solamente la punta. Grité y sentí que me inundaba._

_Tal y como prometió, Edward lo lamió todo. _

_Lo ayudé a pararse, y esta vez lo empujé contra la pared. Me miró confundido, pero yo solo le sonreí y me arrodillé igual que él. La cabeza de su miembro aún seguía húmeda de nuestro último encuentro y le planté un pequeño beso en su punta. Retrocedí un poco y lamí mis labios probando mi sabor en él._

_Era endemoniadamente delicioso. Me sorprendió en verdad. Yo solía encontrarlo algo repulsivo._

_Succioné todo lo que cabía de él en mi boca, determinada a no parar hasta que su miembro llegue al fondo de mi garganta. Provoqué un instinto natural de náuseas y empecé a mover mi cabeza arriba y abajo. Agarré una mano y empecé a agregarle algo de fricción al área de su hombría que no alcanzaba en mi boca, y usé mi otra mano para acariciar sus bolas._

"_¡Oh mierda, Bella!" Gimió, casi gritando, y luego empezó a gemir toda una lista de obscenidades mezcladas con mi nombre. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se viniera, y contenta absorbí hasta la última gota – al igual que hizo él conmigo. Cuando acabamos, nos volvimos a vestir y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, mire atrás a Edward y sonreí._

"_Apúrate, es la hora del almuerzo."_

(**Fin del Flashback**)

---

Hoy era 22 de noviembre, más conocido como el cumpleaños de Esme. Ella era la madre de Emmett, Edward y Alice. Me sentía mal y culpable al pensarlo, pero veía más a Esme como una madre que a Reneé. Quiero decir, a excepción de los nueve mese que estuve en el vientre, la conozco igual de tiempo. Esme era la que se aseguraba de que mis padres tuvieran algo para comer en casa, nos cuidaban después de la escuela, y nos ayudaba con todos nuestros problemas. Amaba a Reneé con todo mi corazón, pero para mí ella siempre ha sido más como la tía divertida. Ella y Esme siempre han sido mejores amigas, por lo que ahora toda mi familia consanguínea nos dirigíamos a la gran mansión blanca en medio del bosque para celebrar.

Me habían avisado de que la fiesta iba a estar compuesta más que todo por adultos, y no me podía quejar, ya que, después de todo, era el cumpleaños de Esme. Por supuesto que no me pasaba pro mi mente la idea de malograr su noche, pero llegaba a ser muy obstinada cuando los adultos empezaban a discutir acerca de la política, la economía, o cosas así.

La reunión era algo formal, por lo que pasé mi día de compras con Alice y Rose. Hicieron que me pruebe todo lo que pasó por sus ojos hasta que fuimos por uno de los primeros vestidos que me probé. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, me gustaba ese vestido, mucho. Era azul oscuro, de satín, sin mangas, apretado y en forma de tubo, y era algo largo; lo suficientemente corto para ser sexy pero lo suficiente largo para que Charlie me deje salir de la casa sin mandarme antes a cambiarme de atuendo.

Antes e arreglarme para la fiesta, me fui al baño a hacer mis necesidades. De repente, noté la fecha. Hoy era 22 de noviembre, cerca de fin de mes. ¿No se supone que mi cuerpo debería estar haciendo algo desagradable en este momento? Bajé la mirada buscándolo, pero nada. Me limpié nuevamente con un pedazo nuevo de papel higiénico para asegurarme.

Se suponía que debía haber tenido mi período la semana pasada, ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba?

Mi estómago automáticamente se contrajo, y me sentí algo pálida. Nunca había sufrido de un atraso. Siempre había sido puntual cada mes desde que comenzó cuando tenía doce. Me paré mientras me agarraba del lavamanos, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

No lo estoy. Quiero decir, no podía estar –

"¡Apúrate Bells, tú no eres la única con necesidades!" Jasper gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ni bien abrí la puerta corrí hacia mi cuarto. Empecé a tener un ataque de ansiedad, y antes de que me saliera de control me di cuenta que tenía que arreglarme para la fiesta. Tal vez una distracción me haga bien. Quiero decir, tomo la píldora, por lo que las probabilidades de que esté embarazada no eran muy altas.

Pero aún así, las había, ¿cierto?

Rehusándome a que as lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, me puse mi vestido. Rápidamente me cubrí con un suéter blanco con botones, el cual dejé sin abrochar. Mi cabello lucía como cualquier otro día, ecepto por el hecho de que hice algo de esfuerzo para rizarlo un poco. Mi maquillaje era ligero, y mis zapatos hubieran causado mi muerte, pero me quedaban bien. Que mal que hubiera una gran posibilidad de que en unos cuantos meses podría tener un abultado vientre.

Oí que me llamaban por lo que bajé las escaleras y me introduje en el auto familiar. El viaje a la casa de los Cullen fue el más largo de mi vida; o al menos así lo sentí yo. Permanecí callada y tiritando ligeramente todo el tiempo, y cada vez que me preguntaban si me sentía bien, asentía débilmente. Una vez que llegamos, salté del asiento trasero y empecé a correr en dirección a la puerta principal. Por supuesto, me tropecé en el camino y prácticamente caí de cara.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Esto le hará daño a mi bebé?

¡Un momento! ¿Mi bebé? ¡Ni siquiera sé si hay algún bebé!

Dios, Bella.

Jasper fue quien me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y me escoltó hacia la puerta. Una vez que entramos, empecé a escanear el lugar con mis ojos. "¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté ansiosamente.

"Está arriba, en su habitación. Va a bajar en un momento." Me contestó Carlisle, quien estaba volviendo a arreglar un ramo de flores.

Salí disparada en dirección a las escaleras, y no paré hasta llegar a su habitación. Estaba anudando su corbata, y ni bien cerré su puerta, me sentí perdida. Edward rápidamente me cargó y me llevó hasta su cama. Él frotaba mi espalda, e inclinó su cabeza lo más cercano posible a la mía, mientras yo me aferraba a su nueva camisa como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

"¿Bella, que sucede? ¿Está todo bien?" Su voz estaba llena de interés. Oh, cómo amaba a este hombre. ¿Pero lo amaba lo suficiente como para cargar a su hijo antes de haberme graduado de la escuela secundaria?

Débilmente sacudí mi cabeza mientras trataba de calmarme. Edward dejó de hacerme preguntas mientras me dejaba llorar entre sus brazos. Cuando finalmente pude hablar, volteé mi cabeza hacia la de Edward.

"Edward, yo uhm, necesito ir a un sitio porque necesito comprar algo, ¿me podrías llevar?" dije calladamente.

"Por supuesto, amor."

Me levanté, y me dirigí al espejo que colgaba de la puerta de su armario. Traté de arreglar mi maquillaje tanto como pude antes de voltear a ver a Edward, quien finalmente ató su corbata.

"Bella" sus ojos me miraron fijamente mientras hablaba. "¿Te importaría decirme qué es lo que necesitas?"

Pues, honestamente sí, pero creo que tiene derecho a saber qué es lo que sucede.

"Yo, yo necesito…" Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire mientras luchaba por retener las lágrimas. Finalmente lo dejé salir sin pensarlo. Era la única forma.

"Necesito una prueba de embarazo, Edward."

* * *

**Y volvimos con un nuevo cap!**

**Hehehe, a no a que te deja con la intriga de saber qe pasa…**

**Como reaccionará Edward?**

**Weno, yendo a otras cosas, gracias a todos aquellos qe dedicaron un poqito de su tiempo en escribirme un review, en verdad me alegraron el día (:**

**Disculpenme si creen qe estoy tardando en subir los caps, pero se me es algo complicado últimamente, ya qe el prox mes estoy llena de actividades, tales como exámenes bimestrales, proyectos, abrepuertas, y mi viaje de promoción :D**

**Aunqe no se preocupen, nunca voy a tardar más de dos semanas en actualizar (si me fuera a tardar se los haré saber)**

**Por cierto, qe tal les pareció las canciones qe les sugerí?**

**Si tienen alguna otra opción para este cap, háganmela saber ;)**

**Io la posteare para todos los qe qieran saber **

**Weno, ahora si ia me retiro**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**


	6. Embarazada

Oaz !

Qe tal ?

Yo feliz y atareada… ya se los explicare más adelante

No sé qe canción podría recomendarles, pero la única qe se me viene a la mente es

"**I Can Feel a Hot One" de Manchester Orchestra**

Aqi les dejo el cap (:

_**Pd: Qisiera dedicar este cap en memoria de una de las más grandes voces del criollismo peruano, Arturo "Zambo" Cavero… descansa en paz!**_

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_Decidir mantener a tu bebé – es momentáneo._

_Es decidir por siempre tener tu corazón_

_caminando fuera de tu cuerpo."_

_-Elizabeth Stone_

**Capítulo 5. Embarazada. **

"_Bella" sus ojos me miraron fijamente mientras hablaba. "¿Te importaría decirme qué es lo que necesitas?"_

_Pues, honestamente sí, pero creo que tiene derecho a saber qué es lo que sucede._

"_Yo, yo necesito…" Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire mientras luchaba por retener las lágrimas. Finalmente lo dejé salir sin pensarlo. Era la única forma._

"_Necesito una prueba de embarazo, Edward."_

Edward se congeló en su sitio, y yo me sentí completamente aliviada. Tropecé con la cama de Edward, y me encontré en el borde del colchón. Para mi sorpresa, las lágrimas que estaba segura que caerían – no cayeron, y por ello estaba totalmente agradecida. Edward continuó callado, sin moverse, sin hacer nada. No podía soportarlo más. El silencio era demasiado y lentamente me estaba volviendo loca. Sin mencionar el hecho de que yo tenía que ver con ello.

"Edward" Mi voz era ronca por todo mi llanto anterior. "Por favor, di algo." Bajé la mirada, y abstenida mente empecé a jugar con mis dedos. La habitación permaneció en silencio unos segundos más antes de que Edward girara hacia mi dirección y hablara, aun sorprendido.

"Lo siento, ¿Te importaría repetirlo?" me preguntó.

Ugh, ¿Realmente me iba a hacer repetirlo? Ya fue suficientemente duro para mí decirlo en voz alta. Me rehusé a mirarlo, y continué jugando con mis dedos.

"Creo que, uhm, pues… Creo que estoy embarazada, Edward. Si te fijas bien, estas últimas semanas he estado cansada y algo temperamental todo el tiempo. ¿Y recuerdas ayer en la escuela? Tuve que pedirle a Alice que me consiga una Pepto (N/T: es una pastilla para cuando te sientes mal del estómago) durante el almuerzo porque tenía nauseas. No pensé en nada de eso hasta hace una hora, en la que me di cuenta de que tengo un atraso. Quiero decir, o estoy embarazada, o estoy realmente jodida. Y para ser honestos, no estoy segura cuál posible resultado estoy deseando ahora mismo."

Sentí el colchón hundirse, y encontré a Edward sentado a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombreo, juntando mi cuerpo con el suyo, y él gentilmente envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor. Sus movimientos fueron tan suaves y delicados que parecía como si tuviera miedo de tocarme, y solamente aquel pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas volvieran por, bueno, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he querido llorar en esta hora.

"Edward. Sé que es el cumpleaños de Esme, pero no puedo esperar. Necesito saber."

Simplemente asintió, entendiéndome perfectamente, y se puso de pie, agarrando mi mano tan delicadamente como podía. Cuando le dijo a Esme que íbamos a salir y que íbamos a regresar pronto, ella solamente nos sonrió y nos dijo que nos tomemos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos. ¡Ha! Como si realmente quisiera pasar tiempo escogiendo mi prueba de embarazo. Igualmente, seguía siendo su cumpleaños, por lo que debíamos avisarle que íbamos a salir, además que sabíamos que ella era la única que no nos molestaría tratando de sacar detalles de lo que andábamos haciendo.

No hablamos durante todo el trayecto a la farmacia local, y una vez que llegamos, nos tomó otros veinte minutos de silencio envolvernos de coraje para salir del carro.

"Edward, si tú no quieres hacer esto, yo puedo sola." Dije en voz baja, mirando mi regazo.

"De ninguna manera, Bella. Estamos en esto juntos. Si no estás embarazada, pues entonces ya está y continuamos nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Y si lo estás, entonces ya veremos que haremos juntos. ¿Está bien?" Se detuvo y asentí. "Bueno, andando."

Era duro ver como Edward se estaba tomando esto. Podía sentir algo de enojo, y no podía evitar pensar que era mi culpa. ¿Acaso él cree que es mi culpa? ¿Está molesto por eso? Tal vez sería más fácil preguntarle lo que pensaba, si supiera como yo me lo estaba tomando. Quiero decir, ¿realmente quiero tener niños?

Diablos, claro que sí.

Siempre he querido un niño desde que yo era una. No puedo esperar para formar mi propia familia algún día, y era algo que Edward y yo teníamos planeado para más adelante.

¿Pero acaso el hecho de que ambos quisiéramos hijos, significa de que estemos listos ahora? No creo que ahora sea el tiempo correcto. No estoy lista para ser madre, y definitivamente no hay una maldita forma para que llegue a amar a alguien más. Aparte del profundo amor que sentía por Edward, y luego del amor fraternal que sentía por Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, mis padres y los padres de Edward, pues, no creo que mi corazón sea lo suficientemente grande para que alguien más entre ahí. Algún día, seré capaz de tener hijos, pero ahora, no lo sé…

Si ese es el caso, sin embargo, ¿Cómo hice para tener otro mini ataque de pánico al pensar en regresar a la gran mansión blanca? La primera cosa que vino a mi mente fue si mi caída pudo afectar gravemente a mi bebé. Si realmente no quería tener un bebé, y no encontraba un lugar en mi corazón para amarlo, ¿Entonces por qué sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo? ¿Por qué aun sigo necesitando protegerlo? ¡Ni siquiera sé si lo quiero, aun!

Edward tomó mi mando, me llevó dentro de la farmacia y me guió hasta la espantosa isla de la higiene personal. Su reacción a todo esto aun seguía siendo desconocida para mí, y mientras nos acercábamos a la vasta variedad de pruebas de embarazo, mi mente abandonó mi cuerpo, olvidándose de Edward y de su reacción. Él y yo miramos los arreglos por unos instantes antes que ociosamente moviera mi mano para agarrar una prueba de caja rosada expresando que era una Prueba de Embarazo de Primera Rápida Respuesta (N/T: First Response East Result Pregnancy Test). De repente recordé todos esos comerciales con esa horrible mujer de cabello oscuro, quien aseguraba que esta marca era la más exacta para una prueba hogareña, y sin mencionar alguna palabra empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la caja. Sabía que Edward me seguía; no podía continuar con esta estúpida exhibición por más tiempo.

Después de pagar por la prueba, Edward nos condujo a casa. El hogar de los Cullen estaba ahora totalmente lleno, por lo que nos tomó unos quince minutos llegar al garaje. Una vez hecho esto, esquivamos a todos los que pudimos en una carrera por subir las escaleras, ganándonos confusas miradas por parte de los invitados y más importante aun, de nuestras familias.

Una vez que ya nos encontramos a salvo en la habitación de Edward nuevamente, saqué la caja de la bolsa, la abrí y leí las instrucciones.

Un momento, ¿Tengo que orinar en un palo? ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Me metí en el baño, dejando a Edward esperando en su cama. Rápidamente hice mis necesidades, mojando la cubierta plástica del área en la que tenía que, bueno, tú sabes. Sostuve la prueba firmemente en mi mano izquierda mientras le daba una mirada al reloj. Sí, los Cullen tienen un reloj en cada habitación de su casa. Tenía que esperar tres minutos, por lo que tomé la prueba y caminé de vuelta al cuarto de Edward.

Veamos, dolo dos minutos y medio más. Tú puedes hacerlo, Bella.

Mientras entraba al cuarto y me quedaba parada en medio de la habitación, Edward lentamente caminó detrás de mí, envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, y descansó su frente en un espacio en mi hombro mientras esperábamos. ¿Significaba eso que no estaba enojado? Un momento, ¿Eso quiere decir que él quiere esto? Estaba tiritando bastante y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada varias veces. Finalmente, en lo que parecieron siglos, bajé la mirada al pequeño palo blanco para descubrir mi destino.

Esperaba una respuesta segura del miserable palo blanco, pero me sorprendí cuando no la recibí. Tenía una línea delgada que representaría un signo negativo extendido por toda el área de instrucciones, sin embargo estaba el débil contorno de otra línea rosada que convertía el signo negativo en positivo.

¿Significa eso que solo estoy medio embarazada? En ese caso, ¿Qué clase de mutilado niño estoy cargando?

"Uhm, ¿Edward?" Mi voz era tan temblorosa como mi cuerpo.

Levantó su frente de mi hombro, solo para reemplazarla con su mejilla para poder echar un vistazo también.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" murmuró calladamente, dándome pequeños golpes calmantes contra mi torso, que posiblemente esté alojando a nuestro bebé.

Un momento, ¿Nuestro bebé? ¿Pero qué diablos, Bella? ¿Recuerdas que decidiste que tus sentimientos aún eran desconocidos?

"¿Qué significa eso?" Le pregunté, mi tono de voz era igual de callado.

Edward tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y suspiraba, sosteniéndome aún más fuerte. "Creo que significa que debemos ir donde Carlisle, Bella."

Me solté de su agarre, girándome para enfrentarlo, y le grité. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡No! No, no, ni en un millón de años, ¡No! ¡No hay ninguna jodida manera en la que le llevemos esto a tu padre sin estar totalmente seguros!"

"¡Por eso mismo Bella, no estamos totalmente seguros! La única manera de estarlo es yendo a un doctor. Es ir con Carlisle, o con algún desconocido. Haz tu elección." La expresión en su rostro nos dijo de que iba en serio. Decidí estar de acuerdo con él, aunque primero quería conversarlo bien. Necesitábamos hablar de esto antes de que enloqueciera.

Lentamente me dirigí hacia su cama, y me senté sobre su cobertor dorado. Edward me siguió calladamente. Una vez que estuvimos sentados giré mi cuerpo para mirarlo, y entrelacé sus manos entre las mías. "Edward, por favor, dime lo que estás pensando. Me estás volviendo loca."

Él tomó otra bocanada de aire y se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía su cabeza. "No lo sé."

Bajé mi mirada, demasiado asustada por encontrar sus ojos. "¿Estás molesto conmigo?"

Antes de que pudiera responderme, fuimos interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. "¡Edward, Bella, si ustedes dos están teniendo sexo allí adentro se lo diré a mamá!" resonó la voz de Emmett.

Rodé mis ojos y a Edward mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta. Emmett lucía algo decepcionado de que estuviéramos completamente vestidos, y algo malhumorados. Mi impaciencia iba creciendo lentamente y sabía que tenía que ver a Carlisle ahora. "Andando, vayamos donde Carlisle, ya hablaremos de esto después."

Casi ni me acordaba de la fiesta en el primer piso, y de la mano con Edward fui en busca de Carlisle. Mientras nos hacíamos camino entre el grupo de gente, Esme se acercó a nosotros. "Oigan chicos, no los vi volver. Vengan." Se dirigió hacia la mesa con el vino y continuó. "Ya que es una ocasión especial, por qué no toman una copa."

Edward inmediatamente tomó un vaso y se lo bebió de un solo golpe, y suspiré. Maldito idiota. Si yo no puedo beber esto, él tampoco. Golpeé la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y él escupió todo lo bebido. Esme se rió, sin saber la verdadera razón de nuestras reacciones, y me ofreció un vaso.

"No gracias, Esme." Dije, y jalé a Edward del brazo con tal de hallar a Carlisle. Se encontraba hablando con dos hombres que lucían de su edad. Mientras Edward y yo nos acercábamos, él nos presentó a sus amigos, aunque no llegué a oír sus nombres. No creo que Edward tampoco lo haya oído, ya que solo dijo "Que bien, uh, Carlisle, ¿Tienes un segundo?"

Los dos hombres se retiraron y Edward me sostuvo aún más fuerte. Era increíble, parecía como si supiera cuando estaba a punto de caer.

"Sí, seguro, ¿Qué necesitan?" Preguntó Carlisle, sin tener la menor idea de que podría ser abuelo.

"Um, pues esperaba si podrías llevarnos al hospital. Bella cree que, bueno…" Se detuvo.

"Bella, ¿Te caíste nuevamente?" Preguntó algo confundido, pero sonó algo burlón de su parte.

"Te lo explicaremos cuando estemos allá, ¿Por favor?"

"Está bien." Carlisle dijo mientras nos guiaba a su Mercedes negro. El camino parecía aun más largo que todos los trayectos que hice hoy. Fue igual de silencioso, y una vez que nos detuvimos en un punto señalado como reservado para el Doctor C. Cullen, Carlisle rompió el silencio.

"Entonces, ¿Planean decirme por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó mientras retiraba las llaves. Edward y yo nos movíamos incómodamente en nuestros asientos, y finalmente Edward habló.

"Bella cree que está embarazada."

Oí el profundo suspiro de Carlisle mientras frotaba su frente. Pronto sentí la sutil necesidad de defenderme. "Edward también lo cree. Venir a ti también fue su idea." Y pronto le expliqué los extraños resultados que nos dio la prueba casera.

Para mi sorpresa, Carlisle no lucía tan enojado, y creo que se sentía agradecido de que hubiéramos acudido a él. Antes de dejar el carro, nos preguntó las típicas preguntas que nos haría u doctor, como "¿Durante cuánto tiempo han sido sexualmente activos?", "¿Se estuvieron protegiendo?", "¿Cuándo fue tu último período?"…

Me alegré que Edward respondiera la mayoría de las preguntas, y pronto Carlisle nos explicó que para estar seguros iba a necesitar una prueba de sangre y otra de orina. Ni bien nombró la sangre me sentí mareada, Edward volteó la mirada y apretó mi mano, dándome seguridad. Los tres caminamos hacia el hospital, y nos dirigimos a una habitación vacía para ponernos a trabajar. Como tenía el día libre, hizo todo el trabajo él mismo, lo que me hizo sentir contenta; y algo incómoda.

Hice la prueba más fácil primero. Orinar en un envase. Una vez hecho esto, Carlisle lo envió al laboratorio para un rápido resultado, y sacó una pequeña aguja. Nuevamente, Edward le dio un fuerte apretón a mi mano y frotaba mi espalda con su mano libre, y antes de que lo notara, ya estaba hecho. Igual que con la otra prueba, Carlisle envió mi sangre al laboratorio, donde nos avisaron que tendrían los resultados en unos diez minutos.

Mientras esperábamos, Carlisle nos hizo las preguntas que un padre haría, no un doctor.

"¿Qué harían si los resultados son positivos?"

Edward y yo permanecimos callados, y no fue hasta que él me habló que me di cuenta que esperaba que le dé alguna respuesta, y cuando no dije nada, pensó lo peor.

"¿Qué diablos, Bella? No estás pensando realmente en tener un, pues, tú sabes. No estarás pensando en sacártelo, ¿O sí?" su voz se obstruyó cuando lo mencionó.

Me sentí realmente ofendida de que lo haya mencionado. Siempre he estado en contra de ello, y él lo sabe. No era por motivos religiosos o algo así, solo creo que tener sexo es la elección que una mujer hace. Lo quiera o no, debería de quedarse con su bebé que fue el resultado de tener sexo. Sabía que Edward compartía mi creencia sobre esto.

"¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!" Le solté, justo cuando el localizador de Carlisle sonó.

Después de darle una mirada rápida, se puso erguido. "Es el laboratorio, ya tienen los resultados. Ya vengo, tengo que ir a recogerlos."

Una vez que Edward y yo estuvimos solos, empecé a tiritar nuevamente. Edward caminó hacia la cama del hospital, y me acunó en sus brazos. "Edward, lo siento. No era mi intención arruinar tu vida. Si estoy embarazada, te prometo que podrás ir a la escuela de Medicina y podrás continuar con tu vida. Solo quiero que seas feliz."

Fueron las palabras más difíciles que he tenido que decir en toda mi vida.

"Bella, no." Dijo, sobando mi mejilla con su pulgar. No hizo otra cosa más, dejó su pulgar ahí, y permanecimos callados hasta que Carlisle volvió a la habitación. Contuve mi aliento, y me agarré de la camisa de Edward.

"Bueno, definitivamente estás embarazada, Bella. Voy a sacarte una cita con un gran amigo mío, quien es ginecólogo, ya que no creo que estuvieras cómoda cuando te haga un examen interno."

Después de que Carlisle confirmara mis sospechas, dejé de oír el resto.

Estoy embarazada. Voy a tener un bebé. No una cosa mutilada, sino un bebé. El bebé de Edward.

¿Cómo me siento acerca de esto? No tengo la más remota idea.

* * *

**Wow!**

**Por lo visto Bella ya confirmo lo que sospechaba…**

**Espero qe le haya gustado (:**

**Ando aprovechando de qe acabo de salir de vacaciones para traducir (yeahh!)**

**Aunque voy a estar muy atareada cheqeando mis maletas, ya qe toda la semana de vacaciones voy a estar en el tan esperado viaje de promo :D**

**No se preocupen… ya tengo unos cuantos caps avanzados, solo falta pasarlos a Word y ya.**

**Gracias a todos los qe se toman un poco de tiempo en dejarme algún review, hacen de qe a esta traductora se le alegre el dia.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**


	7. Apurados

**

* * *

**

Oaz a todos!

**I'm back!!! (:**

**Qe tal se portaron en mi ausencia? hehehe**

**bueno, ya no los molesto más y los dejo con el cap (:**

**nos leemos abajo!**

**ps: para este cap, les recomiendo "Second Hand Lovers" de John Ralston**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"Bebé, podemos hacerlo, tómate

tu tiempo, hazlo bien"

_-September_

**Capítulo 6. Apurados**

Mientras regresábamos a la gran mansión blanca, era aparente que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Antes de que los tres ingresáramos a la fiesta, Carlisle nos detuvo a Edward y a mí.

"Miren" empezó, "ustedes dos realmente deben de ir arriba y conversar acerca de esto. Los cubriré aquí abajo, pero no quiero volver a verlos hasta que lo hayan conversado bien, ¿De acuerdo?"

Edward y yo asentimos, y nos hicimos camino entre la gente hasta subir los dos tramos de escalera hasta que nos encontramos en los confines del cuarto de Edward. Una vez que entramos, inmediatamente me acerqué a la puerta de su armario, y me miré en el espejo. No lucía diferente, ¿O sí? Me puse de perfil, y mi mano encontró mi estómago. Seguía igual de plano que ayer.

Me giré para encarar a Edward, quien estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Quería ir a su lado y consolarlo, pero no estaba seguro si eso era lo que él quería. Tal vez no quería nada conmigo ahora. Por lo que, en vez de sentarme a su costado, me senté en el lado opuesto de la cama.

"¿Qué, ahora ya ni siquiera te quieres sentar junto a mí?" me dijo con un duro tono de voz, hiriéndome con sus palabras.

Negué con mi cabeza lentamente.

"No, solo creí que tú no querrías que esté a tu lado ahora." Le respondí, mirando mi regazo, ya que no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

De pronto, sentí que dos brazos me rodeaban, y nos recostaban sobre el colchón. Ni bien nuestras pieles tuvieron contacto alguno, volví a llorar – pero esta vez no porque estaba embarazada.

"Lo lamento, Edward" Sollocé.

"Bella, por favor, ¿Podrías dejar de disculparte? Esto no es tu culpa."

Me levanté, apoyándome en uno de sus brazos, pero no levanté la mirada.

"Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué me siento así?"

Dejé de llorar, pero mi voz seguía algo rasposa. Edward imitó mi acción, apoyándose en su brazo. "No estoy seguro. Pero si hubiera de culpar a alguien, culparía a ambos, no solo a ti. Ambos hicimos a este bebé, no fue algo que se hizo solo."

Esa fue la primera vez que oí hablar a Edward acerca de _nuestro bebé_. No estoy segura por qué, pero sus palabras me llenaron el estómago de mariposas, y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa. Nuevamente, Edward volvió a imitarme, y me mostró su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

"Entonces… ¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo por esto?" Le pregunté calladamente.

"Siento un montón de cosas ahora mismo, pero el enojo no es una de ellas. ¿Cómo podría molestarme con algo que fue producto del amor que nos tenemos? Lo admito, tal vez ahora no sea el mejor tiempo para tenerlo, ¿Pero cuando sí lo será? A lo largo de nuestras vidas, siempre tendremos algo que hacer. Ya sea la universidad o nuestras carreras, siempre tendremos algo que hacer que nos hará pensar que no va a ser el momento adecuado para tener hijos, y Bella, yo siempre he querido tener un hijo contigo. Claro, me imaginé teniéndolos siendo algo más mayores de lo que somos, pero las ganas y el deseo siguen ahí. Por lo que no, no estoy enojado. Ni remotamente cerca. Estoy feliz, emocionado, asustado hasta más no poder, nervioso, y la lista sigue. Quiero decir, tal vez no esté bien que esta situación me alegre, pero correcta o no, lo estoy."

Me tomó un segundo comprender sus palabras. ¿Él quería tener hijos conmigo? Mi corazón se inundó de calor, y me tiré encima de él, dándole un suave beso. Cuando me retiré susurré sobre sus labios. "También estoy contenta."

Era la verdad, estaba contenta. También sentía lo mismo que Edward me había dicho que sentía. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo no estar asustada? Tenía una enorme lista de cosas a las que les temía ahora mismo. ¿Seré una buena madre? ¿Cómo todos los cercanos a nosotros se tomarían la noticia? Oh Dios, ¿Acaso Charlie le dispararía a Edward?

La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Bella," se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas, "Bella, ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

¡¿Pero

qué

demonios?!

Salté de la cama y de su abrazo, y empecé a gritarle "¿Estás bromeando, Edward? No, no me casaré contigo. ¡No puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso!"

¿Acaso realmente me preguntó eso?

¿Cuál es su problema?

Empecé a regañarlo, y Edward saltó de su cama, por lo que ahora estábamos frente a frente.

"¿No te casarás conmigo? ¿Por qué?" Su tono de voz igualaba al mío, y pronto nos encontramos gritándonos mutuamente. Rápidamente me harté y necesité alejarme del padre de mi hijo. Salí del cuarto, y bajé las escaleras, sabiendo que Edward me seguía. Pronto llegamos a la base de las escaleras y teníamos audiencia, pero no nos importó.

"¿Por qué no te casarás conmigo, Bella?" Me gritó desde el escalón superior.

"¿Honestamente no sabes? ¡Dios, Edward, creo que hasta Emmett podría averiguar el por qué de mi enojo si tuviera alguna idea de lo que está pasando!"

"¡Oye!" Oí una fuerte voz de la ahora silenciosa fiesta.

Pronto Carlisle se aproximó a nosotros, y se unió a nuestra pequeña charla.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ¡Les dije que conversaran las cosas arriba, no aquí abajo!" Fue raro oírlo gritar. Lo conozco desde siempre, y él nunca ha gritado.

Eso me dio escalofríos.

"¡Lo que sucede es que Bella se niega a casarse conmigo, y se rehúsa a decirme el por qué!" Edward respondió cortantemente.

"¡Qué! ¿Estás loco, muchacho? ¡Por supuesto que Bella te dijo que no!"

"Gracias, Carlisle." No grité, pero aún seguía algo alterada para hablar en un tono normal.

"Pues, ¿Alguien podría aclararme esto, ya que esto me está molestando?" El rostro de Edward comenzó a tornarse rojo de todo el griterío que teníamos.

"¡Te dije que no porque no me casaré contigo por obligación! ¡Te amo, y todos saben eso, y algún día te diré que sí! ¡Pero no me voy a casar contigo solamente porque me embarazaste!"

De pronto, todos alrededor nuestro jadearon, y yo continué mi pequeño regaño sin importarme el resto; sin embargo mi tono de voz volvió a la normalidad.

"Cuando me case contigo, quiero que todos sepan que es porque te amo y porque me amas. No porque vayamos a tener un bebé. Nunca he sido esa clase de chica, Edward. Y lo lamento si eso te disgusta, pero no tendré una boda apresurada."

Aún no me había girado y observado los pasmados rostros de los integrantes de la fiesta, pero puedo asegurar que pronto alguien de nuestra familia caería. No estaba segura de quien, pero alguien lo haría. Esta no era la forma en la que quería anunciar mi embarazo, pero las palabras se escaparon igualmente. Por un corto segundo me sentí aliviada de haber soltado ya la noticia, por lo que ahora no sentía la preocupación de contárselos. Edward seguía parado en el escalón superior, incapaz de decir algo más.

"¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?"

Ah, sabía que ya era hora que alguien gritase.

Por supuesto que ese era Charlie, al menos él no cargaba su arma en este momento.

Una vez que se rompió el silencio, también lo hizo el resto de nuestra familia. Esme fue la única que permaneció callada. Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie, escoltaron a los invitados afuera, Emmett estaba mascullando algo raro acerca de los bebés, mi madre empezó a llorar, y mi padre continuó sus gritos, sin darme alguna oportunidad para hablar.

"¡No puedo creer esto, Bella! ¡Te criamos mejor que esto! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que este muchacho te deshonrara?"

¿Discúlpenme? ¿Edward me deshonró?

Yo estuve ahí, cada vez que hicimos el amor -o incluso cuando era puro sexo-, y no creo que alguna vez Edward me haya deshonrado.

"Está bien, vayamos al grano. Edward tal vez sea un idiota desconsiderado y no sea mi persona favorita en este instante, pero sigue siendo aquel al que amo. No es que hubiéramos tenido relaciones porque era divertido o se sentía bien. Lo hicimos porque nos amamos."

Antes de que Charlie pudiera contestarme, Jasper corrió contra Edward, extendiendo su puño contra su mejilla.

"¡Jasper, cuál es tu problema!" Sollocé, corriendo hacia Edward. No esperé por una respuesta y llevé a Edward a su cuarto. Necesitaba estar lejos de todo esto ahora mismo. Tal vez eso no se encontraba tan lejos, pero no creo que todo el estrés y griterío sea bueno para el bebé. En el camino, agarré una toalla la cual remojé en agua fría. Luego hice que Edward se recostara en su cama, y suavemente pasé la toalla húmeda sobre su mejilla.

Aunque seguía siendo un idiota, seguía amándolo y sentía la necesidad de cuidar de él.

"Bella, lo siento mucho." Me dijo calladamente, y yo apliqué algo de presión sobre la toalla. "No pensé en esa forma cuando te lo propuse, yo solo, bueno," Hizo una pausa momentánea, "solamente tomé ventaja de la situación, supongo. Había planeado proponerte matrimonio antes de graduarnos y mudarnos juntos igualmente."

"¿Qué?" Sí, era lo suficientemente estúpida para preguntarle eso.

¿Acaso era en serio?

Habíamos conversado acerca de mudarnos juntos durante el verano, pero no pasó por mi mente que también me pediría ser su esposa.

"Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo – incluso antes de todo el asunto del bebé. Hasta compré el anillo y todo." Suspiró.

Me reí calladamente y besé su mejilla – la que Jasper no había golpeado y pasé mis dedos por su desordenado y broncíneo cabello. "Te hubiera dicho que sí antes, y algún día te diré que sí, solo que hoy no. No es porque no te ame lo suficiente o porque le tema al compromiso. Solo quiero que nuestra boda sea acerca de nosotros, no acerca de nuestro bebé." Murmuré calladamente, arrimándome a su lado. Él me envolvió con sus brazos, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Antes de que lo notara, había caído en un profundo sueño.

No sé lo que me esté esperando cuando despierte, pero si Edward está conmigo, sé que todo va a estar bien.

* * *

**awwww!**

**algun dia encontraré a mi propio Edward (:**

**algun día....**

**hehe**

**bueno...**

**por fin sali de mi etapa estresante del colegio del mal...**

**ya fui y vine de viaje de promo, y por fin en mi corta vida fui a la procesión del Señor de los Milagros (cosa obligatoria si vienen a Lima en octubre)**

**en fin...**

**un buen mes... (:**

**y por fin es noviembre!!! solo me qeda reservar mi entrada y contar los días para el estreno de New Moon :DDD**

**ahora sí...**

**me retiro, pero antes qisiera agradecerles por todos sus reviews, en especial a _Mauge _por sus buenos deseos por mi abrepuertas ;)**

**una última cosilla... hagamos algo... subiré el prox cap cuando llegue a los... 66 reviews, les parece bien?**

**ahora si ya me voy**

**XOXO**

**sweet-aries**


	8. Suerte

**Oaz a todos!**

**Wow! Eso si qe fue ser flecha veloz!**

**Hehe**

**Bueno, un trato es un trato, asi qe aqi les dejo el sig. Cap.**

**Disfrútenlo! (:**

**Ps: a ver… la única qe se me ocurre que escuchen es "Under the bridge"de Red Hot Chili Peppers **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_Todos soñamos bastante - algunos tienen suerte, otros no._

_Pero si los piensas, lo quieres, lo sueñas, entonces es real. _

_Tú eres lo que sientes."_

_-- Tim Rice_

**Capítulo 7. Suerte**

Me desperté al día siguiente totalmente renovada, para mi sorpresa. Aún seguía llevando puesto mi vestido de seda azul de la fiesta, y estaba echa un capullo con el cobertor dorado de Edward. Me giré hacia el otro lado de la cama, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

Edward lucía tan calmado mientras dormía. Tan inocente, tan puro. Me hizo recordar cuando éramos unos niños que jugaban en la caja de arena, peleando por saber quien hizo trampa en nuestras batallas diarias de "Yo espío". Me hizo reír recordar aquellos días.

Edward ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que recuerdo, y ese es un título que nunca se debilitó – solo se hizo más fuerte con los años.

Si estoy siendo honesta, puedo decir de que aún no sé como sentirme acerca de esto.

¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Voy a ser madre? ¿Voy a tener al hijo de Edward?

¡Aún no cumplo dieciocho!

Era demasiado abrumador para pensar en ello tan temprano en la mañana. Me había despertado tan relajada y completamente dichosa, pero ahora solo sentía venir una inminente migraña.

Sí, eso es justo lo que necesitaba.

Gemí, mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se derrumbe sobre el colchón al costado de un dormido Edward. Rápidamente agarré la almohada disponible más cercana y suavemente la puse sobre mi cabeza, tratando de prevenir el dolor antes de que haya llegado completamente. Sabía que esto no era útil – nunca lo fue – pero un pensamiento muy deseado siempre ayuda.

No me había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso y rebotante que fue mi movimiento hasta que sentí el cálido cuerpo de Edward abrazándome mientras que él gemía profundamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y él solo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo pasaba mis dedos a través de su broncíneo cabello.

No estoy segura de que tan largo duró nuestro cómodo silencio, pero pronto el zumbante dolor en mi frente se volvió insoportable. Retiré la almohada de mi cara, y besé a Edward suavemente en su mejilla – dándome cuente de que él se volvió a dormir. Deshice su abrazo gentilmente, y estaba feliz de que Edward no fuera de los que tienen sueños ligeros, como yo.

Calladamente me deslicé fuera del cuarte y fui en busca de cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de aliviar mi migraña. Mi madre, Jasper y yo habíamos sido maldecidos con ello. Cada pocos meses simplemente nos levantábamos con una terrible migraña. A veces había estrés incluido (lo cual es probablemente el caso de esta mañana) y a veces nos llegaba sin ninguna razón aparente. Todos teníamos prescripciones para calmar la migraña, y para ayudar a reducir el dolor antes de que haya llegado completamente, pero desafortunadamente mi recién lleno envase de pastillas se encontraba en mi mesa de noche.

Pero ahora que lo recuerdo; estoy en la casa de un doctor. Debe de haber algo que me sirva.

No estaba segura de que tan temprano era, y estaba algo preocupada por despertar a alguien en mi recorrido hacia la sala. Gemí en voz alta nuevamente; solo había una cosa en mi mente.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan molestamente brillante aquí?

Traté de proteger mis ojos con mi mano lo mejor que pude mientras me desplomaba en dos tramos de las escaleras. Cuando entré a la espaciosa cocina en donde se encontraba ubicado el gabinete de medicinas, me sorprendió encontrar a alguien más ocupando la habitación.

Esme.

Ella inmediatamente notó mi presencia y se paró de su asiento, dejando su revista de jardinería caer en el mostrador de mármol al costado de su taza de té.

Súbitamente fui presa del pánico. La noche anterior fue tan, bueno… llena de incidentes, y con la excepción de Carlisle, mi padre y Jasper, seguía sin saber como los demás habían reaccionado a la noticia. ¿Estaría Esme enojada conmigo? ¿Pensará que jodí la vida de su hijo para siempre? ¿Acaso yo arruiné completamente su cumpleaños?

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y el palpitante dolor en mi frente se intensificó. Pronto me encontré entre los brazos de Esme, mi cabeza acunada en un rincón de su cuello. Ella olía igual que siempre, un olor que era puramente Esme. Dulce y cálido. No pude evitarlo; tal vez eran las tempranas hormonas del embarazo, tal vez era el estrés, o tal vez era el terrible dolor de mi migraña, pero me encontré perdida en mis propias lágrimas.

Esme solo me sostuvo hasta que mi llanto empezó a finalizar, ninguna de las dos mencionó palabra alguna. Antes de que lo notara, nos encontrábamos sentadas en el lujoso sofá de la sala, y me encontraba rodeada en sus brazos. El silencio me tensó. Por lo menos las cortinas de la sala estaban cerradas. La oscuridad ayudaba a relajar un poco mi migraña.

"Esme," Comencé, mi voz seguía débil por mis sollozos.

Ella rápidamente posó un dedo sobre mis temblantes labios para silenciarme y me dio la misma sonrisa que ella había sonreído por años.

"Bella, antes de que digas algo quiero decirte como realmente me siento acerca de la noticia que nos diste la noche anterior. Honestamente," Ella pausó – probablemente por efecto o para incrementar el nerviosismo en la boca de mi estómago, "Me siento entusiasma." Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

"Nadie pudo haberme dado un mejor regalo de cumpleaños que el que Edward y tu me dieron ayer. ¿Hubiera querido que hubieran esperado un poco más? Claro que sí. Pero necesito de que entiendas algo, Bella, solo porque algo no fue planeado no lo hace menos especial," Ella continuó.

"¿No lo hace?" Calladamente interrumpí. No sé por qué súbitamente tenía la necesidad de derramar fuera mis agallas, pero comencé, directo al grano. "Quiero decir, algún día mi hijo me va a preguntar como apareció él, ¿Y qué se supone que le voy a decir? '¿Oh, pues un día tu padre y yo estábamos jugando vigorosamente bajo las sábanas, y nueve meses después tú te apareciste?'"

Esme se rió con su musical risa.

"Bella, ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? Honestamente puedo decirte que ninguno de mis tres hijos fue planeado. Ellos lo saben así como yo. ¿Acaso ves que el amor y los lazos que tengo con mis niños disminuyeron debido a eso? No. He tenido un control de natalidad desde que tenía dieciséis, sin olvidarme ningún día, pero la naturaleza solo siguió su curso y terminé con tres pequeños milagros – quienes aparentemente están comenzando a producir sus propios pequeños milagros." Esme continuó riéndose en voz baja.

"Y yo sé por lo que estás pasando, Bella, en verdad. Me sentía igual cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada de Emmett. Incluso cuando creí que él era un error, nunca quise que él piense que lo era. Nunca pensé que pudiera superar el molesto sentimiento, pero el segundo en el que posé mis ojos en mi bebé sabía que nada más importaba. Lo único que importaba es que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo." Esme continuó hablando, y pude sentir el puro sentimiento en sus palabras.

"Bueno, eso no es lo único que me preocupa," comencé, pensando en una manera de expresar todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Decidí de ir directo al punto. "Simplemente no creo que esté lista, Esme. Apenas puedo caminar en una línea recta sin quebrarme el cuello, he matado a tres peces porque me olvidé de alimentarlos, y dejo caer las cosas – a cada momento," Grité, esperando que entendiera hacia donde se dirigía todo esto.

Esme solo se rió un poco más.

"Bella, relájate," Pasó su mano derecha por mis mechones marrones, despeinándolos un poco. "Esa es una de las tantas alegrías del embarazo – te ayuda mental y emocionalmente a prepararte para la maternidad. No hay una sola madre que haya sabido todo lo que hay que saber para ser una madre al segundo que ha traído a su hijo al mundo. Eso toma tiempo, y tener paciencia es algo realmente molesto, pero te digo una cosa de la que estoy segura. Este bebé," Extendió su brazo, posándolo delicadamente en mi plano estómago, "va a ser amado por todos sus lados. No es justo de que Edward y tú se lleven toda la diversión, ya saben." Esme rió entre dientes, y no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente.

"Hablando de eso," suspire, "¿Qué pasó cuando Edward y yo nos retiramos ayer? ¿Cómo los demás tomaron la noticia?"

Estaba más que nerviosa. Incluso aunque tuviera mis dudas, seguía sabiendo que muy dentro de mí ya amaba a lo que fuera que estuviese creciendo dentro de mí, y solo pensar que la gente a la que he tenido cerca y he amado toda mi vida lo rechace me dolía.

"Bueno, yo podría tratar de hacerlo sonar mejor, pero no creo que haría mucho bien en hacerlo," Esme dijo, y sonó como si estuviera hablando más consigo misma que conmigo.

"Carlisle y yo estamos muy emocionados con ser abuelos. Incluso aunque es algo antes de lo que habíamos pensado, no podemos negar nuestra alegría. Alice y Rosalie están rebotando por las paredes emocionadas," Ella se detuvo para reír y yo la acompañe. "Emmett está siendo pues… Emmett. Tú sabes cómo se toma las cosas en corto tiempo para captar la idea. Y tus padres… bueno… la última vez supe Charlie aún seguía encolerizado, y tu pobre madre no dejaba de llorar, pero estoy segura de que ellos vendrán."

Ya me esperaba que mis padres fueran los que les tomara más tiempo aceptar esto. Típico.

Sin embargo, había una persona que Esme no mencionó.

Una persona cuyos sentimientos significaban más para mí que los de los demás.

Con la excepción de Edward, por supuesto.

Mi hermano.

Jasper.

"Esme, ¿Qué pasó con Jazz?"

Podría decir que por la mirada en sus ojos que ella no quería ser la que me diera las noticias acerca de mi hermano. Mi dolor de cabeza aumentó de una considerable manera. Suspiré mientras que esperaba a que ella soltara lo que sabía de Jasper, esperando que lo hiciera pronto, para que yo pudiera correr hasta el gabinete de medicinas antes de que mi cabeza explote.

"Pasó la noche aquí," Empezó suavemente. "Lo sé, después de saber que uno de tus hijos adolescentes va a ser padre, la última cosa que un padre inteligente haría sería dejar que su hija adolescente tenga una pijamada con su novio, pero Jasper necesitaba a Alice ayer, después de ver todo lo que ocurrió, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para negárselo? Aún no he ido a verlo personalmente, pero Alice vino ayer después de que él se durmiera y dijo que él no se encontraba bien. Sus emociones están por todo el lugar. Está enojado, disgustado, herido, y también se siente traicionado."

"¿Se siente traicionado?"

Entendía porqué sentía las otras cosas hasta cierto punto, ¿Pero se sentía traicionado?

Yo no lo traicioné - ¿O sí?

"Sí," Esme asintió. "Se siente traicionado porque por mucho de que lo intentó, Alice no pudo ocultar su alegría y emoción por esto."

Asentí, entendiendo un tanto – o por lo menos tratando. Esme y yo nos sentamos en silencio, y pronto ella encontró otro tema de conversación antes de que me levante a buscar las pastillas para el dolor.

Déjaselo a Esme. No era que no me gustaba hablar con ella, sino es que me sentía morir en estos momentos.

"Bella," Me preguntó cautelosamente mientras yo posaba toda mi atención hacia ella.

"¿Sí?"

"Sé que está fuera de sí preguntarte esto, pero ¿Qué han decidió hacer Edward y tú?"

Suspiré.

"Bueno, realmente aún no hemos hablado de eso. Es una de las tantas conversaciones que estoy buscando una forma de hacerle frente. Él me dijo ayer de que me iba a proponer matrimonio después de la graduación, pero luego se enteró que estaba embarazada y decidió que la noche anterior era aparentemente un mejor momento. Supongo que ya tiene el anillo y todo lo demás, y le aseguré de que le hubiera dicho que sí, y que algún día se lo diré, pero pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. No es como si no lo amara y no quisiera ser su esposa, solo es que no puedo casarme con él ahora."

Realmente no esperaba que alguien pudiera entender mi forma de pensar. Pon a otra chica en esta situación y ya se encontraría en Las Vegas, probablemente disfrutando de su luna de miel en estos instantes.

Pero así no era yo.

"Hablando de eso," Esme comenzó, y pude sentir la boca de mi estómago contraído al punto de darme náuseas. "Solo quería decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti y de tu decisión de no casarte. No me malentiendas, te he visto como mi hija desde que eras una bebé y no puedo esperar el día a que sea oficial, pero sé lo que te tomó decirle que no ayer. Realmente eres una persona fuerte, Bella, y cosas como esa me aseguran de que vas a ser una increíble madre. Tú tienes tus propias ideas y te aferras a ellas, sin importar la situación."

Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión, pero esta vez no estaba disgustada, asustada, o nerviosa. Estaba feliz – conmovida. Dejar que Esme mande lejos mis inseguridades, aunque fuera por un segundo.

"Gracias," Gimoteé entre mis sollozos, y Esme continuó teniéndome cerca a ella. Se rió, y eso provocó que nuestros cuerpos temblaran levemente.

"Te quiero, Bella," Me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

"Yo también te quiero."

Realmente la quería. Ella no necesitaba ser mi madre biológica para ser mi madre. Yo sabía que era extremadamente afortunada. Tenía un irracional cerebro como madre en casa a quien amaba hasta más no poder, y mi más sensible y compasiva madre en mi hogar fuera de mi casa.

A pesar de todo lo que está pasando en mi vida ahora, me sentí realmente afortunada.

* * *

**Y… qe dicen?**

**Les gustó?**

**Este es uno de los caps. favoritos de PaigeMishel (la autora original) y míos también**

**Bueno… creo qe lo de los reviews fue un reto bastante fácil para ustedes..**

**Osea, uno no entra por unos 4 dias y ya tiene creo que 66 o creo que un poqito más (:**

**Gracias a todos los que agregan esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos**

**Pero muchas más gracias a los qe se toman su tiempo para escribirme un review (:**

**¿Sabían qe esta historia en su idioma original ya tiene más de 660 reviews?**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿lo igualamos? ¿lo superamos?**

**Para igualarlo, les pediría un cambio de llegar a los 90 reviews por el sig. Cap, pero seré buena y les pediré llegar a los 85 reviews… ¿les parece bien?**

**Ahora sí, me retiro**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**


	9. Discusiones

**Oaz a todos!**

**Primero que todo… no me maten por la tardanza! **

**Bueno, dejemos de hablar y les dejo el cap**

**Nos vemos abajo! :)**

**Ps: qe cancion les recomiendo… a ver … se me ocurre "Happily never after" de The Pussycat Dolls**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_La madurez empieza a crecer cuando puedes sentir_

_Tu preocupación por los demás superando a la preocupación por ti mismo"_

--John MacNaughton

**Capítulo 8. Discusiones**

"Edward," Dije suavemente mientras me ponía encima suyo. Empecé a repartir besos por la columna de su cuello, su mandíbula, y finalmente por el contorno de sus labios. Sus ojos parpadearon suavemente pero no se abrieron por completo, y dejó salir un profundo gruñido mientras giraba a su otro lado, lejos de mí.

"Vamos Edward, necesitas levantarte, porque te necesito." Le dije, tratando de quitar la estúpida almohada de su precioso rostro.

"Ugh. Edward, ¿Por favor? Tengo que ir a casa y _realmente_ no quiero tener que enfrentar a mis padres yo sola. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?" Gimoteé al mismo tiempo que retiraba las sábanas de su cuerpo. Se encontraba únicamente usando bóxers, y pronto me encontré a mí misma distraída.

No, Bella – tienes que ir a casa, no a tener sexo con Edward.

Me deshice de mi repentina excitación cuando me incliné para presionar los labios de Edward. Él gimió nuevamente al mismo tiempo que profundizaba nuestro beso, volviéndolo más pasional y lentamente agregando su lengua a la combinación. A medida que rompimos el beso, pude sentir su cálido aliento en mis labios.

"Buenos días, madre de mi hijo." Me susurró con una sonrisa.

Reí ligeramente y le di otro rápido beso – pero esta vez fue un beso fugaz.

"Buenos días," Dije calladamente al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se apoderaba de mi rostro.

Después de que Edward se vistió y se encontró listo, Carlisle y Esme nos despidieron y nos dijeron que los pongamos al corriente de la situación tan pronto como sea posible. Ambos asentimos y antes incluso de llegar a entrar al garaje y al Volvo, mis nervios me golpearon causando que corriera hacia el baño más cercano.

Me sentí terriblemente enferma mientras el contenido de mi estómago llenaba el inodoro de porcelana. Edward solo se sentó a mi lado sosteniendo mi cabello para atrás todo el tiempo con una mano, y sobando mi espalda con la otra, diciéndome palabras de consuelo suavemente a mi oído. Se me había pasado toda la vergüenza una vez que terminé, y llené mi boca de agua fría para deshacerme del horrible sabor que se hallaba en mi boca.

Memorando para mí: Llevar conmigo un cepillo de dientes a donde sea que vaya.

Esme entró al baño dándome una botella con un líquido rosado. Y velozmente le agradecí antes de cerrar con prisa la puerta nuevamente. Rápidamente llegamos a mi casa, en contra de mis plegarias consistentes en que se malogre el carro o se quede sin gasolina.

Me congelé en mi asiento y pude sentir cada músculo en mi cuerpo contraídos fuertemente. Empecé a temblar y luché contra las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse. Ambos vehículos de mis padres se encontraban estacionados en el camino de entrada, quitándome toda esperanza de que no se encuentren en casa.

No había manera de evitarlo. Tenía que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano, así que bien podría acabar esto de una vez.

Antes de perder los nervios, rápidamente desabroche mi cinturón y me salí del asiento delantero. Edward pronto me acompañó, y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba caminando a través de la puerta principal del hogar que me vio crecer.

Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de quitarnos los abrigos antes de que mi madre se apareciera en la habitación. Lucía igual que cualquier otro día, exceptuando que sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y había unas sombras rosadas en ellos. Mi padre pronto la acompañó – un ceño profundamente fruncido en su cara. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho y miró con furia en la dirección donde se encontraba Edward.

Todo era silencio, y alguien tenía que decir algo.

¿Quién sabía que esa persona terminaría siendo yo?

Estoy segura de que ellos no lo pensaron.

"Mamá, papá, tenemos que hablar." Me sorprendió oír como mi voz sonó tan confiada. Tal vez esto sí termine bien después de todo. Mi padre se movió hasta su mecedora favorita en una de las esquinas de la sala y mi madre se posó en el brazo de esta. Edward y yo rápidamente nos sentamos lado a lado en el sofá, y puedo decir que todos estaban esperando a que yo hablara – nuevamente.

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, pensando que probablemente fuera mi última.

"Entonces, um … Como ya sabrán … Estoy embarazada," Hice rápidamente una mueca de dolor, esperando una muy posible explosión, pero para mi asombro mis padres se quedaron callados – y completamente rígidos

Esto era definitivamente un comienzo.

No estaba segura si era algo bueno o algo malo.

"Miren, sé que probablemente estén completamente desilusionados y enojados conmigo, y probablemente me lo merezco, pero solo quería que supieran que fuimos responsables. No sé cómo, aunque creo que mi píldora dejó de hacer su trabajo o tal vez otro día… No lo sé," Encogí los hombros. "Pero el punto es, no esperábamos que esto pase. Solo ocurrió."

Todos estuvieron en silencio (nuevamente) por unos cuantos momentos más antes de que mi madre hablara finalmente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?" Preguntó más calmadamente de lo que me esperaba, apuntando con su dedo índice entre Edward y yo.

"No mucho," rápidamente agregué, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Alrededor de un mes, creo que un poco más."

"Bueno, entonces creo que no tengo por qué enojarme. Quiero decir, quisiera estarlo, no me malinterpreten, pero no sería justo para ustedes – ninguno de ustedes. Así que supongo que estoy feliz porque hubieran esperado tanto como hayan podido, porque todos sabemos que esto eventualmente hubiera pasado – probablemente antes de lo que se esperaban." Mi madre dijo, agregándoles una pequeña risa al final, y pude ver que en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

Era mi turno para congelarme.

¿Acaba de decirme que no está furiosa?

¿De que esperaba que nosotros estuviéramos haciéndolo para ahora?

Whoa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Mi padre bramó, volviéndose en la dirección de mi madre. "¿A qué te refieres con que no estás enojada? ¿Estás loca, mujer? ¿Realmente entiendes lo que está ocurriendo aquí?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Charlie," replicó ella, su voz alcanzando su mismo tono de ira. "Te juro que eres un completo hipócrita, ¿Lo sabías? Nosotros empezamos a hacerlo cuando éramos más jóvenes que ellos, y tú incluso felicitaste a Jasper cuando él y Alice empezaron a dormir juntos hace unos años. Pero que, porque Bella es mujer, ¿Se supone que debe esperar hasta los treinta?"

"¡Sí! ¡Es diferente para ella, Reneé! ¡Si Alice quedase embarazada, entonces sería problema de Carlisle y Esme! ¡Pero este es nuestro problema! ¡Es una historia completamente diferente!"

Esperen, ¿Qué?

¿Acaso mi padre en verdad ha caído tan bajo?

"¿Disculpen? ¿Acaso porque soy mujer es totalmente distinto para mí? ¿Están tratando de decirme que si Jasper tuviera un hijo eso no te afectaría a _ti_ porque _tú_ no eres el que se queda con la hija embarazada? Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida. ¿Quieren saber como Esme y Carlisle se lo han tomado? Ellos están emocionados y más importante, no pueden esperar a ser parte de la vida de su nieto. Ellos tienen tanto que ver con esto como ustedes, así que no empiecen a decir que tienen el lado más corto de la vara porque no es verdad. La realidad es que Edward y yo _vamos_ a tener un bebé aunque eso les afecte a _ustedes_ o no, y tienen nueve meses para hacerse a la idea."

Pude sentir que Edward apretó suavemente mi mano mientras nuestras manos yacían unidas sobre su pierna.

"Bella," Charlie empezó suavemente, "Lo siento, no era mi intención de hacerlo sonar de esa manera. Es solo que no tenemos espacio para un bebé."

"Si del espacio se preocupan tanto, entonces ya estamos varios pasos delante suyo. Sé que no hay espacio suficiente, por lo tanto Edward y yo estamos buscando un apartamento para los dos – más bien para los tres."

"¿Qué?" Las tres voces en la habitación dijeron sorprendidas. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Edward, y sonreí.

"Pues sí, ¿No esperarás que estemos llevando al bebé como una carga de una casa a la otra? Por supuesto que vamos a conseguir nuestro propio lugar, ¿Por qué no?"

"No le sé," Edward comenzó. "Solo pensé que después de todo lo acontecido ayer no querrías que nos mudemos juntos."

No pude evitar reírme. "Tonto Edward. Estamos a finales de noviembre y aproximadamente daré a luz alrededor de agosto, y ya teníamos planeado mudarnos juntos en junio igualmente. No veo por qué no podemos tomar esto como un comienzo. Quisiera sentirme establecida y cómoda incluso antes de que venga el bebé, por lo que estaba esperando mudarnos lo más pronto posible."

Ver el rostro de Edward al decir esto no tenía precio, y mi sonrisa creció.

"¿De verdad?" Me preguntó, arrugando su nariz como solía hacer cuando era pequeño. Era adorable.

Reí nuevamente. "Sí, Edward, de verdad."

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¡Aún no te puedes mudar! ¡No estoy lista para perderte!" Reneé sollozó mientras se aventaba sobre el sofá para envolverme en sus brazos fuertemente.

"Mamá, no me estás perdiendo. Vamos a conseguir algún lugar aquí en Forks o en algún lugar cercano para no tener que cambiar de escuela. Además, no quiero alejarme de mi familia. Ambos," señalándome a mí y a un muy emocionado Edward, "vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos recibir. Incluso, se van a hartar de nosotros."

"Pero Bella -," Me suplicó.

"No mamá," Le dije cortándola. "Vamos a hacer esto. Pronto Edward y yo vamos a tener una familia por nuestra cuenta y vamos a criar a nuestro hijo juntos. O es Edward quien se mude aquí con nosotros, o ambos nos mudamos juntos."

Todo volvió a ser silencioso nuevamente. No podría decir si era un silencio cómodo o no, considerando que sentía toda una ola de distintas emociones golpearme.

Charlie suspiró, y fue el primero en hablar. "Realmente te lo estás tomando de una forma madura, Bells." Declaró.

Encogí mis hombros. "Supongo que mis instintos maternales ya están saliendo a flote," Bromeé, causando que todos comenzaran a reír – para mi completo asombro.

Por el momento, puedo sentir que todo va a ir bien. Edward y yo pronto nos mudaremos para comenzar nuestra vida juntos, y todos a los que amamos van a estar ahí para apoyarnos.

Bueno, todos exceptuando a Jasper; él va a ser una historia completamente distinta.

Algo me dice que no va a ser muy fácil ganar la batalla con él.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Algunos habrán notado que Charlie en realidad no estuvo de acuerdo ni tampoco reclamó con lo de apoyar a Edward y a Bella. ¡LO HICE POR UNA RAZÓN! Por favor no me digan de que olvidé expresar como Charlie se sentía en verdad con respecto a esto. Así también Reneé, también dejé sus sentimientos a medio camino por una razón. Ella obviamente está tomando las cosas un poco mejor que Charlie, pero pronto (durante otro momento madre/hija ya que amaron el anterior) Reneé le expresará a Bella sus reales sentimientos.

---

**N/T: ...i'm back!**

**Sorry en verdad por la tardanza :(**

**El tiempo se me paso volandooo…**

**Weno, hablando de otras cosas… ya vi New Moon!!!**

**Buenazaaa! Ya qiero ir al cine a verla de nuevo ! hehe**

**Mi amiga y yo gritando casi toda la peli, y mi mama descubriendo qe es team Jacob… una noche qe no olvidare ;)**

**Bueno… ahora sí me retiro… gracias a todos los qe me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, pero especialmente a aquellos qe se tomaron un poqito de su tiempo e hicieron de esta chica alguien más feliz de lo qe ya es con sus grandiosos reviews ;)**

**Una cosilla… creen qe sea posible qe lleguemos a los 100 reviews? Porfis???**

**Hehe**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**


	10. Desconocido

**Oaz!**

**Regreseee! (:**

**Bueno, mejor les dejo el cap.**

**No se si habrá alguien qe escuche las canciones qe les recomiendo para cada cap, pero por si la haya, le recomiendo: Very Loud - Shout Out Louds**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_Todo lo que uno hace en la vida, incluso enamorarse,_

_ocurre en un rápido tren corriendo hacia la muerte"_

-Jean Cocteau

**Capítulo 9. Desconocido**

Las cosas se estaban calmando, aún algo incómodas con Reneé y Charlie después que les dijimos acerca de Edward y yo mudándonos juntos. No pensé que sería un fuerte impresión, honestamente, pero nuevamente podía decir que ellos tenían sentimientos respecto a esto que no van a compartir aún. Es demasiado obvio que están extremadamente decepcionados conmigo, ¿Pero qué más podía esperar?

Ciertamente no me esperaba que me permitieran mudarme con Edward tan fácilmente.

Estaba preparada y lista para pelear contra ellos acerca del tema por hora, si no son días.

¿Por qué se están comportando tan amables, y por qué están dejando ir esto con tanta facilidad?

Seguía siendo temprano – todavía no era mediodía, y Edward llamó a Esme para ver si ella podía organizar algunas citas para mirar algunos lugares hoy. Por supuesto, Edward ya estaba listo para construirnos una mansión, y yo por supuesto me negué. Le di órdenes muy específicas que él no aprobó.

Yo quería el típico pequeño apartamento que tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños pequeños y una zona para la lavadora y secadora, ya que odiaba lavar. Además que la cocina, la sala, y el comedor debían de estar todos juntos en una sola habitación. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, y eso era lo único que le permitía.

Por supuesto, Charlie y Reneé automáticamente reaccionaron, cuestionándome por qué el apuro de mudarme tan pronto. No les mentí, pero tampoco les dije la verdad. De hecho, estoy en un apuro. Sé que no debería estar en uno, quiero decir, aún faltaban meses para irnos, pero como toda adolescente normal no puedo evitar por vivir por mi cuenta; además, ¿Mudarme con Edward?

No creo que las palabras sean necesarias para explicar lo emocionante que va a ser.

Edward se retiró para ir a recoger a Esme de la casa de los Cullen, e inmediatamente corrí hacia el baño. Tomé mi cepillo de dientes y puse algo de pasta dental de menta en las cerdas. Mi boca aún tenía el desagradable sabor del vómito ocurrido más temprano, y tan pronto la frescura de la menta llegó a mi boca una vez más, suspiré satisfecha.

Después de esto me deshice de mi vestido de seda azul y de mi ropa interior rápidamente. Me examiné a mí misma – nuevamente – en el espejo del baño, torciéndome y girándome, tratando de encontrar algún bulto, pero mi estómago seguía tan plano como siempre. La mayoría de chicas en mi lugar estarían asustadas por lo que van a empezar a mostrar. Pero nuevamente, no soy como las demás.

Sé que parezca tonto, pero no creo que nada de esto me golpeará hasta que vea los cambios visibles, por mí misma.

Abrí la ducha, poniéndola lo más caliente que la perilla me permitía. Me encantan las duchas de agua caliente. Llámame masoquista si quieres, pero el escozor del agua caliente parece relajar mis sentidos, dejando mi cuerpo ligeramente entumecido. Rápidamente enjaboné con mi champú de fresa mi mojada cabeza de marrones cabellos, y pronto se le unió el acondicionador. Exprimí un poco de mi jabón para el cuerpo sobre mi esponja de baño, anotando mentalmente las zonas que debía de afeitar mientras me pasaba la esponja. Colgué la esponja en su gancho metálico, y salí de la ducha, envolviendo una gran toalla blanca alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Aún sintiéndome algo asqueada por mi pequeño "incidente" esta mañana, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lavabo, y me cepillé los dientes por segunda vez en el día. Recién soy consciente de mis náuseas matutinas por n día, y ya estaba buscando alguna manera de detenerlo.

Enganché mi toalla fuertemente bajo mis hombros y tropecé mientras iba por el estrecho pasillo hacia mi cuarto. Mientras abría la puerta, automáticamente noté una figura extendida sobre mi cama. Caminé hacia él rápidamente y empecé a tirar de él, gimiendo en el proceso.

"Edward," silbé. "Vete para que me pueda cambiar."

Él rió por lo bajo y su mano se dirigió hacia el borde de mi toalla, en un intento de retirarla de mi cuerpo.

"Vamos Bells, ¿Es en verdad gran cosa? Todos saben que yo te embaracé, así que es algo obvio que te he visto desnuda antes."

Suspiré, apretando el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos pulgar e índice.

"Ese no es el punto, ahora ve afuera," Dije, y él finalmente obedeció mi pedido, dando largos pasos a través del corredor, y todo el camino por las escaleras. Una risa se escapó de mis labios mientras retiraba la toalla de mi cuerpo, y la envolvía alrededor de los empapados mechones de mi cabello.

Como siempre hago después de cada ducha, empecé a frotarme algo de mi loción favorita de Victoria Secret _Blossoming Romance _por todo mi cuerpo, dejando que la humedad fuera absorbida por mi piel. Tal vez no sea tan femenina como Alice o como Rosalie, pero sí tomo cuidado de mi piel color crema. No gasté mucho tiempo en mi vestuario. Después de ponerme unas frescas pantaletas y un bra a juego, me vestí con un par de vaqueros de demin, una camiseta negra sin mangas, y una sudadera de suéter. Me puse mis Nike blancas, atándolas con un doble nudo, y empecé a desenredar mi cabello antes de atarlo en una cola de caballo.

Cuando me aventuré a bajar las escaleras encontré a mis padres, Esme y Edward en una intensa conversación que se detuvo el mismo segundo que entré a la habitación.

"Saben, si tienen algo que decir acerca mío, me lo pueden decir," Lloriqueé al mismo tiempo que mis manos se encontraron descansando en mis caderas.

"Oh no cariño, no estábamos hablando acerca de ti – pero vámonos, ¿ya?" Esme dijo. Sé que ella nunca me mentiría a mí o a alguien más de esa manera, pero sabía que me estaba ocultando algo. Los cuatro me lo ocultaban.

Como sea, lo dejé ir. ¿Por qué he de preocuparme acerca de algo que aparentemente nadie piensa contarme de todos modos?

"Bien, vámonos." Dije en voz baja. Aunque lo estaba dejando ir, seguía odiando el hecho que me dejen afuera de las cosas.

Esme y mi madre se deslizaron en el asiento trasero del Volvo mientras Edward y yo nos sentamos al frente. El viaje en el carro fue tenso – algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada a estas alturas. A pesar de ello no fue silencioso; Reneé y Esme chismorrearon todo el tiempo hablando acerca de combinaciones de colores y planos de los edificios; solo uno de los pasajeros no se veía emocionado acerca de esos asuntos.

Pasé toda la duración del trayecto mirando a Edward con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Ugh, la historia de mi vida.

Los primeros lugares que visitamos estaban sucios. Era un domingo, y realmente no esperábamos encontrar algo hoy – solo queríamos ver qué tipos de cosas estaban disponibles. Para este punto, los cuatro habíamos estado de acuerdo en olvidarnos los departamentos del uno al catorce. Para el momento en que llegamos al último departamento del día, estaba cansada. Edward entró al lote que se encontraba conectado a un limpio complejo. El paisaje era perfecto, y pude sentir automáticamente algo de potencial aquí.

Cuando llegamos al actual apartamento, sabía que era todo lo que Edward y yo necesitábamos. Era limpio, no olía mal, tenía cuartos suficientes para nosotros y para el bebé, y todos los pequeños detalles que había insistido que tuviera. Una vez que hubiéramos colocado algo de color en las paredes y lo hubiéramos decorado sería perfecto.

No podía esperar.

"Edward," Dije, llevándolo a un segundo dormitorio.

"¿Si, amor?"

"¿Qué tanto se alterarán mis padres si conseguimos este apartamento? Sé que les hemos dicho que hoy solo estábamos mirando y no comprando, pero esto es lo mejor que hayamos visto hasta ahora, y es perfecto para todo lo que necesitamos." Continué en un tono callado para que así ni mi madre o Esme se colaran en nuestra conversación.

"Bueno," Comenzó, "si elegimos este apartamento hoy, nos tomaría unas tres semanas máximo para que todo el papeleo esté listo, y luego unas cuantas semanas más para instalar nuestras cosas; así que si lo compráramos ahora, nos tomaría alrededor de un mes aproximadamente antes de poder mudarnos. Tú ya les dijiste que querías mudarte tan pronto como sea posible, así que creo que en un mes ellos acepten que _nosotros_ en verdad vamos a hacer esto."

Mordí mi labio, pensando en qué tanto esto iba a aplastar a Reneé y a Charlie.

"Okey, hagámoslo," Sonreí mientras asentía. Edward y yo regresamos al área de la cocina donde nuestras respectivas madres se encontraban también hablando calladamente.

"Entonces, um, sí, Bella y yo estamos adquiriendo este apartamento," Edward dijo claro y firme.

Esme sonrió ligeramente, porque ella tenía sus esperanzas puestas en que Edward y yo criásemos al bebé en su casa, y Reneé lucía boquiabierta.

"¿Qué? ¡No, es demasiado pronto!" Dijo ella.

"Mamá, tranquilízate por un segundo. Edward y yo hablamos sobre esto, y si compráramos este lugar hoy, aún faltaría como un mes para que podamos mudarnos."

"Pero Bella, no estás lista para vivir por tu cuenta."

"Sí, probablemente estés en lo cierto, no lo estoy. Tampoco estoy lista para ser madre, pero tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar eso. Mudarme podrá darme algo de práctica acerca de hacerle cara a lo desconocido." Declaré.

Reneé y yo continuamos mirando fijamente la una a la otra, esperando haber convencido a la otra.

Sabía que ganaría al final.

"Está bien," suspiró, "Cómpralo, pero no esperes que esté feliz acerca de esto." Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

"No te preocupes mamé, no lo espero."

---

Esa noche mientras me acostaba en mi propia cama, arropada fuertemente con mi edredón, pude pensar acerca de todo lo que está ocurriendo en mi vida actualmente.

Lenta pero seguramente me estaba haciendo a la idea de estar embarazada. Aún seguía asustada y sabía que nunca estaría lista a tiempo; si es que alguna vez llegaba a estar lista. Tomé ventaja de encontrarme finalmente sola, para poder liberar algunas lágrimas sin tener que preocuparme por estresar a Edward por ello. También está todo este calvario. No estoy asustada acerca de _esto_ en sí; lo que me asusta es lo que significa mudarnos. Significa que esto realmente está sucediendo. Quiero decir que ya no soy una simple adolescente de un pequeño pueblo. Esto significa el comienzo del resto de mi vida.

Un sonido vibrante interrumpió mis pensamientos. Alcancé mi mesa de noche para agarra mi celular, y sonreí ligeramente cuando el identificador me mostró el nombre de _Edward_. Rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas, tomé un fuerte respiro y traté que mi voz sonara lo más calmada posible mientras contestaba la llamada.

"Hey, Edward," Dije en voz baja al teléfono.

"Bella," Cuando mencionó mi nombre sonó aliviado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Honestamente?" Pausó momentáneamente. "No."

Mi corazón se derritió.

"¿Qué pasa?" Mi voz se mezcló con la preocupación y hacía girar un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos medio e índice.

"No lo sé, creo que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico aquí."

Me reí secamente, pero sonó más como si estuviera enfurruñada. "Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor yo estoy echada en mi cama llorando."

Oí un profundo refunfuño por el auricular de mi teléfono. "¿Cómo eso iba a hacerme sentir mejor, Bella? Ahora me siento peor."

"No. Está bien llorar y está bien tener ataques de pánico. Ambos estamos atravesando por bastante ahora. Creo que hemos ganado el derecho a llorar y a alterarnos."

"Tal vez estés en lo cierto, pero sigo sintiéndome terrible." Confesó.

"Honestamente, estuviera preocupada si no estuvieras alterado. Quiero decir, en un día tenemos que pasar de adolescentes a inminentes adultos. Por supuesto que debemos de estar asustados. Solamente somos humanos, tú sabes."

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Disculpa por desahogarme contigo, amor."

"Edward, ¡Detente! ¡Deja de pedir perdón y de sentirte mal! ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste afuera de la farmacia ayer? _Estamos juntos en esto_. No quiero que sientas la necesidad de ocultar tus emociones por mí, solo para no preocuparme."

"Okey, no lo haré pero solo si tu me prometes algo a cambio."

"¿Si?" Le pregunté.

"Tú tampoco puedes esconder tus emociones de mí. Te conozco mejor que tú, Bella. Sé que estás tratando de poner una cara feliz todos los días y pretender que estás bien con todo lo que estas atravesando, aunque no lo estés. No estoy diciendo que dejes entrar a todos – solo déjame a _mi_ entrar. Te amo, y solo quiero estar ahí para ti."

Suspiré. "Okey, lo haré, lo prometo. Aunque, deberíamos tratar de dormir ahora. Tengo el presentimiento que mañana va a ser un largo y traicionero día." Suspiré nuevamente.

"Ugh, por favor no me lo recuerdes."

"¿Me recoges a las siete?" Le pregunté.

"Siempre." Prácticamente podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Te amo, Edward."

"También te amo, Bella. Bastante."

Sonó un click en la línea telefónica y devolví mi celular a la mesita de noche. Mañana realmente va a ser un largo día. Mañana Edward y yo tenemos que volver al colegio.

No creo que haya odiado un lunes tanto como lo hago ahora.

* * *

**Acaso Edward no es un amor?**

**Me lo como (:**

**Y bueno… no me maten si me tardo mucho en traducir…**

**Compréndanme... contando desde hoy, me falta hasta este viernes para acabar el colegio.**

**Oficialmente.**

**Snif, snif…**

**Pero bueno, acabo una etapa de mi vida, comienzo otra…**

**Mirando lo positivo, tendré más tiempo para traducir (:**

**Bueno, ahora sí, me retiro.**

**Pero antes, como siempre, gracias a todos aquellos qe se toman su tiempo para dejar un review. Creen qe podamos llegar a los 110, o un poqito más?**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**


	11. Talla tres

**Olaz!**

**Qe rápido se pasa el tiempo!**

**Mejor les dejo el cap y luego nos leemos (:**

**Música para el cap(en caso de que alguien por ahí lea esto): Age of Consent – New Order**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

"_Si tú revelas tus secretos al viento,_

_no vayas a culpar al viento por revelárselo a los árboles."_

_-__ Kahlil Gibran_

**Capítulo 10. Talla tres**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Gemí, froté mis ojos y le di un golpe al tope de mi molestoso reloj de alarma. Me tomaron unos buenos cinco minutos para finalmente emerger de las comodidades de mis cobertores, y finalmente me las arreglé para arrastrarme hasta la ducha – antes de que alguien más se despierte, y yo me quede con el agua fría – nuevamente. Sequé mi cabello por lo que ahora colgaba brillante y liso hasta la mitad de mi espalda, y apliqué un ligero trazo de delineador por el inferior de mis ojos. Busqué bajo el lavabo por un nuevo cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental para viajes, y los llevé conmigo a mi habitación.

Después de deslizar los productos de limpieza dental en un pequeño compartimiento en mi mochila, rápidamente me puse un par de vaqueros, mis zapatillas, y una camiseta azul marino de mangas tejidas antes de girarme para ver el reloj.

6:58

Diablos, tengo una sincronización perfecta.

Edward va a estar aquí exactamente en dos minutos. Puse la mochila sobre mis hombros, y corrí bajando las escaleras. Charlie y Reneé estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con sus cafés matutinos y pasé con prisa para sacar una tarta de canela fuera del gabinete. Ambos me ignoraron, y yo suspiré mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de enfrente. "Adiós, también los quiero." Les dije sarcásticamente mientras daba un paso hacia el frío aire mañanero. No escuché que me contestaran.

Como sea.

Como lo prometió, había un Volvo plateado estacionado detrás del carro de policía de Charlie y en el cual un dios griego iba sentado en el asiento delantero.

Mientras me deslizaba en el acogedor carro que llevaba el aroma del hombre al que amaba, me incliné para darle a Edward un pequeño beso.

"Te exrañé," Me dijo, al mismo tiempo que me daba otro beso antes de salir de la entrada de mi casa.

"Ugh, más de lo que tú sabes," Le respondí mientras abría el papel de aluminio que contenía mi tarta, y empecé a llenar mi estómago con la delicia artificial.

Los dos minutos de ida hacia la escuela secundaria de Forks fue silenciosa, pero relajante, y Edward sostuvo mi mano todo el trayecto. Nos estacionamos en nuestro lugar habitual, justo entre un BMV rojo brillante y un Porsche amarillo, y tan pronto abandonamos el auto, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros. Ambas, Rosalie y Alice, me dieron un fuerte abrazo, diciéndome lo emocionada que estaban, ya que no nos habíamos visto desde el día de la fiesta, y Emmett solo me dio una extraña mirada. Después de un incómodo momento tuve que preguntarle, "Em, ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Es sólo, ah, bueno…" Se sonrojó, y fijó su mirada en el brillante pavimento frente a nosotros. "Es algo espeluznante, ¿Sabes? Tienes algo _dentro_ tuyo ahora," Tiritó, "Y va a salir por tu…" Tiritó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que señalaba al área de la cual salen los bebés, y Edward le dio una bofetada.

"¡Emmett!" Edward, Alice y Rose chillaron.

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó, sobándose la zona donde lo golpearon.

"Está bien Emmett," Dije con una sonrisa. "Es extremadamente espeluznante, estoy de acuerdo."

Emmett me regaló su más original sonrisa y me dio el tercer abrazo del día. "Te quiero Bells, aunque tu cuerpo esté empezando a hacer cosas desagradables."

"Sí, sí, yo también te quiero, hermano oso."

Cuando Emmett me soltó, me di cuenta de que algo faltaba; alguien faltaba.

"¿Dónde está Jasper?" Pregunté mirando el estacionamiento.

"Está pasando otro día abatido en la habitación de Alice." Emmett dijo burlándose y rodando sus ojos, pero era obvio que estaba muy molesto. Estoy segura de que lo estaba.

"Tienes que estar bromeando. ¡Yo _soy_ la que está teniendo un bebé y aun así _vine_ a la escuela hoy día!" Grité agresivamente.

"Bella," Alice empezó calmadamente. Por supuesto ella fue la que estuvo todo el tiempo junto a él. "Solo déjalo tener su espacio. Lo va a superar."

"Sí, tienes razón," Dije asintiendo mientras me cruzaba de brazos. "¡Lo va a superar, porque lo primero que voy a hacer ni bien salgamos de clases va a ser ir a tu casa y hacer que lo supere! ¡Está actuando ridículo, el pequeño bebé! ¡Por Dios!" Suspiré, y Edward colocó sus brazos sobre mi cintura.

"Vámonos Bella. No lleguemos tarde, ¿Esta bien?" Susurró en mi oído y colocó un liguero beso en mi mejilla.

"Ya, está bien."

Mientras Edward y yo hacíamos nuestro recorrido hacia nuestro primer período de clases, todo el cuerpo estudiantil nos miraba fijamente. No, no estaba paranoica, en verdad lo hacían. Todos sabían acerca de mi embarazo ( y de mi rechazo a casarme con Edward) para ahora. Es un pueblo pequeño, y también esto me pasa por gritarlo de tal forma que lo oiga la mitad del pueblo.

Por supuesto que todos sabían.

Suspiré. Estos van a ser unos muy largos nueve meses.

---

El primer período no fue tan malo. Principalmente porque era Inglés – mi materia favorita y en lo que mejor me iba. Sin embargo, me gané unas cuantas risitas y comentarios. Hoy teníamos un profesor sustituto, y cuando me llamó _Isabella Swam_ durante la lista de asistencia, oí a algunos burlarse calladamente, "Sí, porque ella cree que es demasiado buena para ser una Cullen". El segundo período tampoco fue tan malo porque tenía clases con Emmett. Ninguno de nosotros realmente se preocupaba por nuestra estúpida clase de Gobierno, por lo que nos pasamos notas la mayoría del tiempo, igual que cualquier día. Era genial; era un leve recordatorio de que aunque me vaya a mudar y a tener un bebé, todavía podre ser capaz de bromear junto a mis mejores amigos.

Además mi embarazo aún asustaba a Emmett, por lo que no estaba forzada a hablar de ello, lo que realmente apreciaba.

Como quiero a mi osito Emmy.

Unos cuantos períodos de clase después, me encontré sentada frente a Rosalie y Edward en nuestra usual mesa. Los chicos y Alice estaban tratando de averiguar como podían evitar ir a su reunión familiar este fin de semana al mismo tiempo que Alice movía ruidosamente uno de los pequeños cartones escolares repletos de leche, Rose estaba enlistando todo nombre que también sea nombre de alguna flor para que vaya teniendo algunas ideas cuando sea el momento, y yo estaba comiendo silenciosamente mis macarrones antes de tener que devolverlos.

En algún momento después de listar Petunia, Fern y Violet (N/T: en español vendrían a ser Petunia, Helecho y Violeta), alguien interrumpió ambas conversaciones y se dirigió a mí.

"Así que Bella," Una voz nasal preguntó, acercándose a nuestra mesa. "Oímos de que te embarazaste. Eso explica el porqué eres una talla 4." La chica rubia, quien sabía que era Lauren Mallory se rió al mismo tiempo que posaba su cabellera sobre su huesudo hombro, y su pequeña amiguita Jessica Stanley la siguiera.

"Cierto, es realmente una vergüenza, ¿No es así, Edward?" Jessica preguntó, con una maliciosa sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"¿Discúlpenme?" Nosotros cinco les contestamos al unísono. Aunque era algo obvio que estábamos jodidos, mi corazón se derretía al ver que todos podían meterse conmigo, con Edward o con nuestro bebé. Pero nuevamente, tenemos a nuestros amigos – la sangre no importaba. Todos somos una familia. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre será así.

"Pues, estás atascado ahora con Bella, tonto. Realmente apesta, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabes si la cosa es tuya. Sin mencionar que todavía no has probado el terreno." Jessica continuó mientras guiñaba sugestivamente en dirección a Edward.

"Ya está, primero que nada," Empezó Rose, "El bebé de Edward y Bella no es una _cosa_, tú zorra."

Ese comentario ofendió a Rosalie, tanto como me ofendió a mí.

Mi bebé no es ninguna cosa.

"Segundo," Continuó Alice, "Edward no necesita 'probar el terreno'. Ustedes nunca han tenido ninguna oportunidad con él y nunca la tendrán, así que supérenlo y sigan adelante."

"Y por último pero no menos importante," Emmett – para mi sorpresa, agregó, "Por supuesto que el bebé es de Edward. Y si lo piensan bien, tú y tu pequeña amiguita aquí son las que se han acostado con el 95 porciento de los de último año, los de penúltimo año, incluso con los de segundo año – no Bella. En realidad, estoy algo sorprendido de que ninguna de ustedes haya salido embarazada hasta ahora."

Ambas chicas quedaron congeladas.

"En caso de que se lo pregunten, no, esto no apesta," Edward dijo en voz baja y fría, aunque divertida, al mismo tiempo que posaba su brazo sobre mi cintura. Se suponía que debía ser un gesto de consuelo, pero tuvo el efecto opuesto. La presión sobre mi abdomen causó que mi estómago se retuerza y tan pronto lo hizo sentí los músculos en mi garganta retraerse y mi almuerzo vino rápidamente para terminar sobre Jessica y Lauren.

Todos los presentes en el comedor presenciaron cuando les vomité encima a las dos chicas. Ambas gritaron, y la cafetería rompió en risas – especialmente Emmett, Alice y Rosalie. Podía oír a Edward reírse en voz baja detrás de mí mientras me ayudaba a amarrar mi cabello, y sobaba mi espalda con su mano libre.

Ambas Jessica y Lauren empezaron a gritar miles de blasfemias. Limpié mi rostro con mi brazo y aclaré mi garganta. "Hm, mira esto. Parece que soy talla tres ahora." Dije ferozmente mientras agarraba mi mochila y me levantaba. Las chicas continuaron retorciéndose cuando pasé cerca a ellas camino a los baños para chicas con Alice Y Rosalie siguiéndome los pasos. Es gracioso, yo debería ser la que esté ardiendo en vergüenza ahora mismo, pero no aguanté la risa todo el camino hacia los baños, y una vez adentro, creí que las tres íbamos a morir por reír tan fuerte.

"¡Oh por Dios, Bella, eso fue épico!" Canturreó Alice.

"Eres brillante – una jodida genia." Agregó Rosalie mientras yo sacaba rápidamente mi cepillo dental para viajes y la pasta dental del compartimiento de mi mochila. Me reí un poco más al mismo tiempo que mojaba las cerdas del cepillo y colocaba la pasta verde sabor a hierbabuena sobre ellas.

"Ustedes dos hablan como si les hubiera vomiado encima a propósito. Aunque lo admita, me hubiera gustado que _fuera_ mi idea." Encogí mis hombros y empecé a frotar mi desagradable boca con el cepillo.

Tan pronto como terminé, la campana sonó anunciando el fin del almuerzo. Caminé hacia mi siguiente clase junto a Rosalie, ya que su clase estaba a tres puertas debajo de la mía. No me molesté en ir a buscar a Edward, ya que sabía que él iba a estar en mi siguiente clase. Biología.

Cuando entré al salón de clases, sola, noté que Edward no se encontraba en nuestra mesa de laboratorio asignada. Mis cejas se juntaron y mis ojos se cerraron mientras me preguntaba donde podría estar. ¿Acaso se olvidó de decirme algo? ¿Se suponía que íbamos a ir a algún sitio juntos y se me olvidó? Me tropecé cerca a mi sitio al mismo tiempo que la lectura comenzó. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en concentrarme en las formas de vida que estábamos estudiando en vez de preguntarme donde se encontraba Edward, pero fue en vano.

Quince minutos pasaron y estábamos trabajando en silencio de nuestros libros cuando la puerta de madera se abrió chillando y Edward entró prácticamente bailando – en una manera masculina, no como Alice. Cuando le preguntaron por qué llegó tarde, Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dirigió a nuestro profesor su mejor sonrisa deslumbrante que afectaba a todos – ya sean hombres o mujeres.

Llevaba en su mano izquierda una pequeña botella, y cuando jalaba la silla a mi costado, posó la botellita frente a mí en la mesa negra de laboratorio. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de la emoción. Edward era el mejor, mejor amigo guión novio guión futuro padre que haya existido. Punto. Él fue todo el trayecto hasta la farmacia solo para traerme otra botella de Pepto Bismol, porque sabía que dejé las otras dos en casa. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él con temor mientras el sacaba su libro.

¿Cómo pude llegar a tener tanta suerte? ¿Cómo en el mundo alguien como yo se merece a alguien como Edward?

No estoy segura cuando tiempo me quedé mirándolo, pero pronto Edward debió haber sentido mis ojos sobre él, y mientras giraba su cabeza en mi dirección me dirigió mi sonrisa torcida favorita al mismo tiempo que sostenía mi mano bajo la mesa de laboratorio.

**N/A: Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el capítulo. La historia no va a ser tan dramatic, así que esperen más capítulos como este. **

**N/T: Como quisiera estar ahí solo para burlarme de Jessica y Lauren hahaha (:**

**Y bueno… feliz navidad atrasada!**

**Qe la hayan pasado bonito junto a todos sus seres queridos! :D**

**Yo por fin, acabe el colegio (oficialmente) y con meritos y todo eso (osea, diploma de primer puesto y excelencia) yuhuuu!!!**

**Ahora, solo me queda prepararme para entrar a la universidad :S**

**Y otra noticia, a partir del prox cap, voy a tener Beta! (:**

**Bueno, ahora sí me retiro, aquí en Perú son las 7 y 37pm del 31/12, osea en menos de 4 horas y media festejaremos el año nuevo (:**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!**

**QUE SE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS!**

**Nos leemos el prox. año (:**

**XOXO, sweet aries**

**Ps: que tal si mis regalitos navideños son muchos reviews? (:**


	12. Jasper

**Hola!**

**Antes de que me asesinen, pasemos con el sgte cap. Explicaciones abajo.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_A veces ser un hermano_

_Es mucho mejor que ser un superhéroe."_

_-Marc Brown_

**Capítulo 11. Jasper**

Al mismo tiempo que irrumpía en el garaje de los Cullen, tiré mi chaqueta sobre el mueble y me quité los zapatos. Sabía que Edward me seguía, y pude oír los tenues saludos de Carlisle y Esme cuando los pasé, subí el primer tramo de escaleras, y entré al ridículamente rosado cuarto de Alice.

Oh Dios, mis ojos me arden.

Sentí como si acabara de entrar a la Casa Soñada Mágica de Barbie.

Ugh, me sentía enferma.

Encontré al tonto de mi hermano desparramado a través dela lujosa cama de Alice, por encima de de un largo montón de almohadas tiradas. La apariencia de Jasper era absolutamente horrenda. La parte superior de su cuerpo llevaba una camiseta blanca de algodón, y su región baja estaba cubierta por los mismos bóxers rojizos de hace tres días. Sus ondulados y rubios cabellos estaban grasientos y llenos de marañas, y estaba en camino a poseer una totalmente crecida barba.

Repulsivo, ¿No?

Dónde está el estúpido Pepto cuando lo necesito.

Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla de la televisión, y me ignoró cuando cerré la puerta ruidosamente detrás de mí. Las vibraciones de la puerta cerrada de golpe rebotaron por todo el cuarto, y él siguió actuando como si no le interesara. Casi como si yo no existiera o algo parecido. Enojada, me acerqué al borde de la cama y golpeé su pecho.

"¿Cuál carajos es tu problema, Jasper?" Le grité y lo golpeé nuevamente.

Jasper suspiró. -Déjame solo, Bella,- Agregó monótonamente, siguiendo dirigiendo su completa atención a la televisión.

Lo miré fijamente, y azoté su pecho con la palma de mi mano por tercera vez. Para este punto, mi mano estaba empezando a picarme ligeramente y sabía que me estaba lastimando a mí misma.

Típico.

"No, Jasper, no te dejaré solo. ¡Quiero saber porqué me estás evadiendo! Lo admito, tal vez esperaba esto de mamá y papá que me ignoren en la mañana después de enterarse que me estoy mudando en unas semanas, ¿pero de ti? Dios, Jasper, siempre hemos estado ahí para contarnos _todo_, y siempre he contado contigo para ayudarme con todas las cosas malas de mi vida. Pero ahora que te necesito más que nunca, tú no estás ahí, y apesta," Hice una pausa y me senté en el borde de la cama. Mi cara quedó entre mis manos, y empecé a sollozar para mi consternación.

¡Diablos, Bella! ¡Anímate de una vez! ¡Deja de ser jodidamente vulnerable!

"Bella," Jasper gimió y sentí la cama moverse. Una de sus manos pronto encontró mi espalda y la sobó unas cuantas veces antes de acercarme a su pecho. Decidí ignorar su terrible hedor; mi nariz estaba ya congestionada para este momento de todas formas. "Por favor no llores, Bells," Murmuró mientras me mecía de atrás hacia delante, tratando de calmar mi llanto.

"Eso intento," Sollozé más fuerte al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Para este momento su camiseta estaba manchada, y me pegué a él aún más.

"Bella, por favor,"- Rogó un poco más. "¡Deja de hacerme sentir como el malo de la película!" Continuó gimoteando mientras se movía hacia atrás y adelante en un ritmo extraño pero reconfortante.

"Tú _eres_ el malo de la película, Jazz," Murmullé en su camiseta y ambos suspiramos.

Aparte de todos en la vida de Edward y en la mía, la opinión de Jasper era la que más me importaba. Para ahora, era algo demasiado obvio. En este tiempo sé que puedo superar las reacciones de mis padres con respecto a todo esto, pero no estoy muy segura acerca de Jasper. Él siempre ha sido el único que ha estado ahí para mí, sin importar lo que pase. ¿Sería capaz de manejarlo si Jasper nos diera la espalda a mí y a mi bebé?

Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba desesperadamente a mi hermano, mi confidente, ahora más que nunca, y él estaba abandonando sus deberes de hermano.

"No quiero ser el malo," Jasper empezó a gimotear, "Es que es tanto en que pensar, es todo."

"¿Cómo crees que me siento, Jazz?" Mis ojos se entornaron en defensiva.

"Lo sé, es solo que quiero protegerte del futuro – y no puedo, y me está volviendo loco" Me confesó.

"¿Y qué si no quiero protección?"

Jasper hundió su diente en su labio inferior en un intento de camuflar su seca risa. "Sí, ese fue _obviamente_ el pensamiento que pasó por tu cabeza para llevarte a esta situación en primer lugar."

Golpeé su hombro juguetonamente, sin poder contener la risa. "Estoy hablando en serio, tú idiota."

"Lo sé, Bells. Mira, no estoy enojado contigo ni con Edward si eso es lo que te interesa saber."Pausó y tomó una profunda bocanada, "Está bien, tal vez _un poco_ con Edward, pero aún así, lo superaré. He estado tres días aquí echado pensando en maneras para que tú y Edward tengan exitosos futuros _y_ un bebé. No quisiera que se convirtieran en los padres adolescentes comunes."

Frescas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y abracé a mi hermano aún más fuerte.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa esto para mí, Jazz," Lloré al mismo tiempo que con mis manos borraba la humedad de mis mejillas. "Edward y yo estaremos bien, lo prometo. Solamente teniéndote a ti y a todos a los que amamos ahí para nosotros significa _todo_. Quiero decir, listemos lo positivo, ¿No crees?"

Simplemente asintió.

"Para ser primerizos, ya sé que este bebé va a ser amado ridículamente. Él o ella tendrá dos amorosos padres, cuatro increíbles tías y tíos, y con suerte cuatro cuidadosos y dedicados abuelos que siempre van a estar disponibles cuando los necesiten. El dinero no es algo que nos vaya a faltar, e incluso ya encontramos un lugar donde vivir. Para el tiempo que él o ella empiece el kindergarten, espero que Edward y yo hayamos acabado la escuela de medicina, y-"

Sentí una mano cubrir mi boca, cortándome abruptamente.

Odio cuando las personas hacen eso. Quiero decir, ¿Acaso le di permiso para tocar mi boca y causar que estalle?

Jodidamente no.

Ugh.

"Bella," Jasper dijo riéndose y con una divertida sonrisa maligna. "Ya lo capté. Puedes dejar de hablar."

Asentí y él bajó su mano.

"¿Así que estás de acuerdo con esto?" Pregunté silenciosamente, tocando el tema. Sentí mariposas inundando mi estómago y las palmas de mis manos se volvieron sudorosas.

"_No_,"Dijo cortantemente, "Pero creo que lo aceptaré eventualmente. Aún tengo unos cuantos meses, ¿Cierto?"

Una sonrisa de consuelo y euforia cruzó mi rostro y asentí ociosamente.

"Cierto."

* * *

**Y bueno... regresé de entre los muertos (:**

**En verdad, realmente lamento la demora.**

**Acabo de empezar la universidad este año, y vaya sí que te mantiene ocupada!**

**Y acerca de la beta... no, este cap NO ha sido corregido, ya que sigo sin encontrar algun(a) Beta, asi que he decidido que primero colgare los caps y recien ahi editar los caps. ¿Qué opinan?**

**Bueno, me retiro... Tratare de subir el sgte cap pronto, no podria prometer nada, pero intntare subirlo a mas tardar a fin de mes o primera semana de junio.**

**XOXO, Sweet-aries.  
**


	13. Sorpresa

**Holas! Disculpen la demora.. pero dejemos esa historia para el final y pasemos al cap... tienen una sorpresita más adelante!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_La sorpresa es el mejor regalo que la vida puede darnos."_

_-Boris Pasternack_

**Capítulo 12. Sorpresa**

Mientras Jasper y yo bajábamos la escalera alfombrada de color beige (y después que él se diera una ducha) no solo nos encontramos con nuestras mitades, sino también con Rosalie y Emmett esperándonos – Emmett con una bolsa plástica blanca en su mano derecha.

Sabía que esto se acercaba. Hoy es la última noche del lunes del mes.

Es nuestra noche mensual de películas.

Por el brillo en los ojos avellanos oscuros de Emmett, era casi obvio que esta noche era su turno de escoger la película. Gemí internamente. He visto _Jackass 1_ demasiadas veces llegados hasta este punto. Pero creo que eso es mejor que el porno que eligió una vez hace años. Si alguien va a culparme por mi _condición_ – culpen a Emmett. Tal vez si él no nos hubiera hecho ver nuestra primera orgía en DVD cuando teníamos doce, entonces aún podría haber sido monja.

Hah! Ignoren mis tonterías. Exagerar nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, ¿O sí?

"Así que…" Emmett preguntó, mirándonos fijamente a Jasper y a mí; sonaba como un niño pequeño que rebotaba de arriba abajo casi como lo hace Alice, "¿Ya se besaron y se maquillaron?" Detrás de su espalda pude ver sus dedos cruzados y una risita se escapó de mis labios. Agarré las mejillas de Jasper fuertemente, y tiré de su cara hacia la mía. Lamí mis labios – como solíamos hacer cuando éramos pequeños – y le di un besito a Jasper directo en sus labios. Él gimió y se retorció, limpiando sus ahora húmedos labios con su antebrazo.

"Dios, Bells, ya no tenemos cinco." Jasper continuó gimoteando, mientras el resto de nosotros empezó a reír.

Minutos después nos encontramos posicionados cómodamente en la voluminosa sala familiar, Jasper se hallaba sentado al borde de un lujoso sofá azul marino, con Alice descansando placenteramente en su regazo. Edward y yo estábamos acurrucados en nuestro mueble de dos plazas – mi cabeza usaba su pecho cual almohada, y sus brazos me abrazaban seguramente alrededor de mi cintura. Llámenme paranoica pero, puedo jurar que cada cierto tiempo su mano acariciaba suavemente mi plano estómago, causándome temblores. Suspiré satisfecha, y me acurruqué aun más a él. De vez en cuando él se inclinaba para jugar con mi cabello, rostro, y cuello con ligeros besos de mariposa, y mi corazón continuaba derritiéndose cada vez que sus labios se unían me tocaban.

Rosalie estaba al otro lado del sofá en el que se hallaban Jasper y Alice, esperando que Emmett regrese. Este se encontraba frente a la enorme TV plasma, girando la bolsa de Blockbuster alrededor de su dedo meñique, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Vamos Em, solo dinos cuál es la bendita película para que podamos verla de una vez," Rosalie demandó, su impaciencia definitivamente estaba saliendo a la luz al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos frenéticamente por su largo cabello rubio.

"Ugh, está bien." Emmett refunfuñó, arrugando su nariz. Segundos después su sonrisa volvió y asintió en dirección de Edward y mía. "He decidido que este mes podemos dedicar la noche de películas a nuestro pequeño Eddie y a la futura mamá aquí presentes," Continuó con esa astuta sonrisa suya, y sacó el DVD de la bolsa plástica. "Así que pensé que podíamos ver _Ligeramente Embarazada_ esta noche," Anunció al mismo tiempo que alzaba la caja del DVD al aire, riendo silenciosamente.

Rodé mis ojos, y pude sentir a Edward riendo calladamente debajo de mí.

Oh Emmett. Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿Cierto?

Él puso la película, y corrió al lado de Rosalie – prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella. A veces me pregunto como Rose puede aguantar al pequeño travieso. Pero, cuando el fuerte sonido de una golpiza llenó la habitación, lo recordé; Rose puede vérselas ella sola. Emmett puede parecer un gigantesco y monstruoso oso, pero en realidad es un ingenuo oso de peluche. En cambio Rose es como un zorro. Fácilmente letal cuando quiere serlo.

La película comenzó, y fue en verdad agradable. Generalmente cuando Emmett elige una película en la que en la carátula aparecen los anuncios de "Sin censura" y "Extendida" (lo cual siempre sucede con cada película que él escoge) yo termino odiándola. Pero, estaba disfrutando esta película… Hasta que llegamos a la escena en la que Alison estaba entrevistando a James Franco, y terminó vomitando en el tacho de basura. Eso fue lo único que necesitaba. Tapando con una mano mi boca que estaba a punto de vomitar y usando la otra para liberarme de los brazos de Edward y destaparme de los cobertores, corrí hacia el baño.

No necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que Edward me seguía.

Justo como lo predije mi boca prácticamente explotó tan pronto como removí mi mano del retrete. Igual que la primera vez, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, recogiendo mi cabello, sobando mi espalda, y murmurando cosas calmantes en mi oído hasta que terminé. No pude evitar oír una estruendosa risa en la otra habitación y rodé mis ojos.

Emmett siempre será Emmett. Tal vez la próxima vez, vomite en él. Veamos si piensa que _eso_ es divertido – Sé que el resto lo encontraría así.

Rápidamente cepillé mis dientes, y Edward y yo caminamos de la mano de vuelta a la sala familiar donde la película continuaba. Nadie dijo nada, y Edward se dejó caer en la silla, sosteniéndome con sus brazos. Me arrastré hacia él, y puse mi rostro sobre su pecho, absorbiendo su único y dulce aroma que era cien por ciento Edward. Incluso después de todos estos años, aun no puedo reconocerlo. ¿Alguna especie de té, tal vez? Creo que Edward tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención a la película, porque cada vez que le daba una mirada, lo veía mirándome fijamente, con un brillo desconocido en sus ojos.

Después de oír las líneas de la película por lo que asumo media hora, me encontré otra vez intrigada en el argumento de la comedia. Giré mi cuerpo de tal forma que ahora podía ver de frente el enorme televisor nuevamente, y justo como al principio de la película, Edward puso su mano en mi abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente de vez en cuando.

Estaba a punto de agregar _Ligeramente Embarazada _en mi lista de películas favoritas, pero algo paso; algo altamente desagradable.

La escena del parto.

¡MIERDA!

No esperaba ver al bebé saliendo. ¡Diablos! Sí, probablemente es una escena con efectos especiales, pero incluso eso me puso tensa; al igual que a todos en la habitación. Jasper y Emmett maldecían al mismo tiempo que se cubrían los ojos de la repulsiva imagen, Rosalie y Alice se encontraban sin palabras, Edward se congeló a mi lado, ¿Y yo? Solo podía pensar en el momento en el que _yo_ deba hacer eso. No solo es el pensamiento completamente desagradable por no decir altamente perturbador, pero, bueno… ¡OUCH!

¿Cómo se supone que voy a expulsar algo del tamaño de una sandía de algo del tamaño de una manzana?

No pude evitarlo – varias lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y empecé a llorar. Para este punto todos me miraban fijamente, pero no encontraba algo en mí a lo que le importase.

"Bella, ¿qué está mal?" Me peguntó Emmett, su voz mostrando su obvia preocupación al mismo tiempo que removía su brazo que cubría sus ojos.

Traté de hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta. Eso me hizo ponerme aún más nerviosa. Edward me acercó más a su pecho, y me cambió de postura por lo que ahora me encontraba acunada en sus brazos. Él pasó sus manos por mi rojo rostro, limpiando mis lágrimas. En realidad no hizo mucho. Tan pronto desaparecieron, nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos para reemplazarlas.

"¿Bella?" Me preguntó Edward, frotando su mejilla contra la mía.

Respiré hondamente. "Yo… yo," Tartamudeé y tomé aire. "No puedo hacerlo, Edward," Gimoteé en voz baja, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, y aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Dos ligeras risitas femeninas llenaron el cuarto, y sentí como se hundía la silla a mi lado. "Bella," Dijo la calmada voz de Rosalie mientras sobaba mi espalda. "Todo estará bien, lo prometo. "

"Claro, Bells," La voz de Alice venía de algún sitio cercano. ¿El suelo, tal vez? "Tu cuerpo está diseñando para traer bebés, Bella. Si no, no te encontrarías embarazada. " Continuó, y por la forma en la que lo decía, sonaba como si necesitara agregar un sarcástico _duh_ al final de la oración.

"Pero…" Traté de reclamar, pero fui abruptamente cortada cuando los redondos labios de Edward se juntaron ligeramente con los míos.

"Bella," Susurró contra mis labios. "Vas a estar bien. Vas a tener bastante tiempo para preocuparte acerca de eso en los próximos meses, pero por ahora solo relájate. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí? "

Ugh, odio cuando juega sucio.

Estúpido Edward.

Débilmente asentí con mi cabeza, presionando mis labios contra los suyos nuevamente. "Está bien," Susurré cuando finalmente retrocedí.

Era obvio que estaba mintiendo y todos ahí lo sabíamos.

_Dos semanas después…_

"¡Bella!"

Ugh, ¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo mucho que detesto que me apresuren?

Suspiré mientras ajustaba mi brassier sin tirantes. "¡En un momento bajo! ¡Tranquilízate! " Grité, claramente irritada.

Rápidamente inspeccioné todo mi cuarto, asegurándome que no me olvidaba nada. Desvié mi mirada hacia el espejo, y me di una chequeada rápida al terminar.

Llevaba puesto un vestido corto pero elegante, de satín y de color rojo que para mi disgusto se ajustaba mucho a mis curvas. Normalmente, esto no me molestaría, pero hace dos días atrás noté que lo que una vez fue mi plano vientre había sido reemplazado por un pequeño bulto. No estoy segura que alguien lo haya notado aún, y estoy totalmente segura que no voy a ser yo quien se los mencione, pero sé que esta noche eso no va a pasar desapercibido por Edward.

Gemí ante ese pensamiento.

Alice se aseguró de que mis piernas y otras zonas íntimas estén completamente depiladas. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, así es ella. Edward y yo no hemos tenido relaciones desde que nos enteramos del bebé. No hemos hablado acerca de ello en las últimas dos semanas. Hubiera tocado el tema si no hubiera pensado en que Edward me rechazaría. No lo culpo por no querer tener sexo conmigo, si ese fuera el caso. Es solo que no soy buena con los rechazos – aunque el sexo se haya vuelto un tema tabú.

Llevaba poco maquillaje sobre mi rostro, pero aun así era más de lo que acostumbraba usar. Mis tacones _Manolo Blahnik _negros que Alice había insistido que compre el verano pasado complementaban perfectamente mi atuendo, y yo ricé algunas curvas extras en las puntas de mi cabello dejándolo suelto; justo como le gustaba a Edward. Y para rematar, y trabajar en mi vanidad, cogí una botellita azul con las palabras _Davidoff Cool Water _grabadas con una caligrafía elegante, y la destapé. Apunté la plateada boquilla en dirección a mi cuello, y la presioné dos veces, dejando que el aroma se esparza en mí. Repetí la acción en mis dos muñecas.

Bajando rápidamente las escaleras, corrí hacia los brazos de Edward que me esperaban al final de esta, causando que caiga hacia atrás. Por supuesto, él me atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo, y una vez que me encontré segura con los pies en el suelo golpeé juguetonamente su pecho. "Dios, Edward. Mejor avísame la próxima vez." Le dije, al mismo tiempo que él empezó a reír.

Ignorando mis palabras, me habló suavemente, y pasó sus dedos delicadamente por una de mis sonrosadas mejillas. "Luces hermosa, mi Bella."

Hm, tal vez sí me desee después de todo. Ah, a quién trato de engañar. Hermosa no es sinónimo de sexy, deslumbrante, excitante, etc.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Me preguntó, y simplemente asentí. Edward nos guió fuera de la casa y dentro del Volvo. Una vez adentro, Edward me dio una cinta del mismo material y color de mi vestido.

"¿Edward?" Le pregunté dudosamente, mis ojos no se fijaban en otra cosa que no sea el material que yacía en mi regazo.

"Sólo póntelo, amor. Quiero que sea una sorpresa."

"Pero Edward, tú sabes que od-" Me cortó.

Oh, típico de él.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Odias las sorpresas, ya lo entendimos. Pero tengo el presentimiento que esta te va a encantar. Alice y Rosalie piensan lo mismo." Dijo Edward, sonriendo con su típica sonrisa torcida. Gemí y dejé que ate la cinta alrededor de mis ojos. Podía ver ligeramente borroso a través del material, pero no lo suficiente para apreciar algo significativo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, oí detenerse al Volvo. Edward salió del carro, y segundos después me sacó de allí junto a él. Él me guió unos cuantos pasos, antes de que oiga el tintinear de unas llaves y el sonido de una puerta abierta. Mientras entrábamos al local secreto, Edward lentamente desató la cinta de mis ojos.

Me encontraba atónita.

"Oh, Edward," Pude finalmente vocalizar, y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Lucía complacido-obviamente consigo mismo. Este era uno de esos momentos que no podía evitarlo. Me abalancé sobre él.

"Eres absolutamente asombroso, Edward Cullen," Le arrullé al mismo tiempo que envolvía firmemente mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo, y sus brazos se enroscaron bajo mi cadera. Nuestros labios se juntaron, e inmediatamente rogué por entrar a su boca mientras pasaba mi lengua sobre su labio inferior. Edward gimió profundamente abriendo sus labios – dejándome entrar. Nos unimos con gracia, y comenzamos a masajear nuestras lenguas entre sí. Este beso no fue apresurado o brusco. Era lento, sensual y lleno de amor.

Retrocedí cuando necesité respirar, y Edward ligeramente apoyó su frente sobre la mía. "Te amo, Isabella Swam," Murmuró calladamente, mirando intensamente mis ojos.

"Yo también te amo," Le respondí, dándole una mirada rápida antes de alejarme de él y fijarme en nuestro alrededor nuevamente.

Estábamos en nuestro apartamento. Aún seguía vacio, aunque en a mitad de la sala, se hallaba una mesa grande con dos copas de champaña sobre ella y un vaso con rosas rojas. La única luz provenía de dos velas rojas que yacían a cada lado del vaso. Edward cargaba una bolsa térmica, la cual asumí que llevaba nuestra cena. El piso estaba cubierto de pétalos rosas, y el ambiente olía a flores.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Edward me llevó hasta mi asiento, sosteniéndolo para mí, y colocándolo en su lugar una vez que me senté. Luego, abrió la bolsa térmica azul, dejando al descubierto una caja blanca. Una caja de pizza. No pude contener mi risa cuando puso un trozo de pizza en mi plato. En verdad éramos sencillos. Para finalizar, sacó una botella que parecía de champaña, que tenía las palabras _Jugo de Uva Welch_ impresas en el frente.

Tan sencillo, y tan perfecto.

"Entonces," Edward comenzó a hablar, rompiendo nuestro cómodo silencio. "Nunca acabamos de hablar acerca de algunas cosas."

"¿Cuáles cosas?" Le pregunté, totalmente desconcertada. Lentamente mordí un trozo de queso que había delante de mí, y bebí un gran vaso de jugo.

Edward rió por lo bajo, pasando sus dedos por su desaliñado cabello broncíneo que yo amaba tanto.

Realmente espero que nuestro bebé tenga su cabello.

Oh, a quién quiero engañar. Quiero que nuestro bebé tenga su _todo_. No quiero maldecir a mi pobre hijo con mis patéticos genes.

"Acerca de todo, supongo. Nunca decidimos que vamos a hacer después de graduarnos." Continuó.

Ah, mierda. En verdad, no me había detenido a pensar en mi vida después de graduarme. ¿_Qué_ es lo que vamos a hacer después de la graduación?

"Bueno, para ser honesta no he pensado mucho en eso. Pero tiene sentido que tú vayas a la Escuela de Medicina," Tomé otro sorbo del jugo de uva.

"¿Y qué hay acerca de ti?" Me preguntó Edward, inclinándose en mi dirección ligeramente.

Suspiré y reí suavemente. "Yo me quedaré en casa con nuestro bebé, esperando _desesperadamente_ que regreses a casa todos los días."

Varias emociones se cruzaron en su rostro. Alivio, shock y enojo fueron las tres que fácilmente pude identificar.

"¿Qué pasa con la universidad?" Me preguntó, su tono de voz algo alzado.

Suspiré nuevamente y me incliné sobre el taburete. Mi mano involuntariamente se posó sobre mi estómago. "Iré eventualmente, pero no vamos a poder ir a la universidad y criar un bebé al mismo tiempo," confesé.

Esa era una buena respuesta, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, es la verdad.

"Bella, no quiero que hagas más sacrificios de los que ya tienes que hacer. Si quieres ir a la universidad este otoño, irás. Para ese entonces, el bebé debería tener ya unos cuantos meses, y ambos sabemos que Esme estaría encantada de cuidarlo."

Lentamente, posé mi mano libre sobre la mesa. Agarré la mando de Edward gentilmente, y la sobé con mi pulgar. "Edward, no voy a encargarle a Esme nuestro bebé todos los días mientras estemos en la escuela durante horas. No planeo trabajar por lo menos hasta que él o ella empiece el colegio, igualmente, así que no importa si voy o no a la universidad en el otoño."

Edward suspiró, y apretó mi mano ligeramente. "Bella, solo quiero que seas feliz. Si tú en verdad no quieres empezar la universidad en otoño, no te obligaré, pero si quieres ir, por favor solo avísame. Podemos pensar en algo, te lo prometo." Me rogó.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, y podía decir que Edward se encontraba decepcionado porque yo no iría a la universidad. Solía hablarle acerca de lo poco que podía esperar a tener mi título en Literatura Inglesa. Pero las cosas han cambiado, y no creo que la universidad sea la mejor opción ahora. Incluso si Esme aceptara ser niñera todos los días – y conociéndola estoy segura que aceptaría _gustosamente_ – después de que el bebé nazca las cosas se van a volver caóticas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir a la universidad y ser madre al mismo tiempo? La universidad realmente es una cosa a tiempo completo. Tan solo asistir a nuestras clases no va a ser suficiente.

Lo admito, aún me pongo ligeramente asustada cada vez que pienso que voy a ser madre. Sé que estoy totalmente lejos de estar preparada y voy a fallar miserablemente en toda esta cosa de la maternidad, pero no puedo negar ese amor y ese lazo que está comenzando a formarse entre mí y mi bebé no nato – el hijo de Edward – nuestro hijo. No quisiera estar fuera de su vida solo por pasar mi tiempo en la escuela, haciendo tareas y atendiendo grupos de estudio.

"Mira," dije suavemente, aún sosteniendo la mano de Edward. "Si te hace sentir mejor, me apuntaré en algunos de esos cursos disponibles en línea. Luego, cuando menos te des cuenta, ya habré acabado varias de mis clases. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

Edward ligeramente sonrió y asintió. "Solo si eso te hace feliz, Bella."

"_Hacerte_ feliz me hace feliz," Reí, y le di un golpecito a su nariz con mi dedo índice. Él también se rió, y se inclinó en mi dirección. Nuestros labios se juntaron, y la pasión entre nosotros era innegable. Rompiendo el beso, susurró sobre mis labios – abanicando su dulce y cálido aliento sobre mi rostro.

"¿Estás lista para el resto de tu sorpresa, mi amor?"

Levanté mi cabeza, y mis ojos se llenaron de confusión. "¿Hay más?" Medio gimoteé, medio pregunté. Edward me dio su torcida sonrisa y se rió. Se paró del estante y se acercó a mi lado de la mesa. Antes de que lo notara, me encontraba en los brazos de Edward, y él comenzó a caminar en dirección al pequeño pasillo.

Inclinándose, juntó sus labios a los míos una vez más. "Sí, hay más."

Cuando cruzamos el pasillo, pude ver un ligero resplandor proveniente de la habitación más grande – la que iba pronto a ser nuestra. La mirada de confusión nunca abandonó mi rostro, y cuando Edward me cargaba dentro del cuarto, lancé un grito apagado.

"¡Oh!"

Edward rió nuevamente. "¿Te gusta?"

La habitación seguía vacía, igual que el resto del apartamento. Pero en el medio del cuarto yacía una enorme cama matrimonial, sobre la cual había sábanas de un flamante rojo y unas cuantas lujosas almohadas. Igual que en la otra habitación la alfombra mostaza se encontraba cubierta de cientos de pétalos de rosa.

Ahora esto se encontraba superando la perfección.

Apreté mi agarre alrededor del cuello de Edward, y atraje su rostro al mío. No esperé a que aceptara mi invitación – forcé mi lengua por sus suaves y pálidos labios completamente dominantes. Esto no duró mucho. Pronto Edward se encontraba como yo, y lentamente nos guiaba hacia el colchón.

Bajo mi espalda algo sonó. Era incómodo e instintivamente mi brazo se posó bajo mi espalda tratando de encontrar aquel objeto. Sacándolo de debajo de mí, lo examiné de cerca. Era un trozo de papel.

"¿Edward?" Le pregunté, totalmente confundida. Continué observando el papel tratando de que cobre sentido le que estuviera tratando de comunicar, aunque no estaba teniendo suerte.

"¿Sí, amor?" Edward me contestó, apenas removiendo sus labios de mi cuello el cual chupaba ligeramente.

Instintivamente, mi cabeza se relajó, pero mis ojos seguían adheridos al trozo de papel en mis manos. "¿Qué es esto?" Empecé a gruñir impacientemente.

"Pues, ¿tú qué crees que es?"

Empecé a gritar y empujé a Edward de mi lado. "¡Deja de responder una pregunta con otra estúpida pregunta y contéstame!"

Dios, en verdad espero que esto sea culpa de las hormonas del embarazo. ¿Y si lo era? Me sentí terrible por todo aquel que sea forzado a tratar conmigo durante los próximos meses.

Para mi propio fastidio, Edward comenzó a reír. "Esa," Dijo, señalando el papel que sostenía firmemente sobre mi regazo, "es la constancia de que a partir de la medianoche de hoy, podemos mudarnos oficialmente," continuó hablando con una sonrisa escondida.

Mi mandíbula se cayó. ¡No esperaba que esto pasara hasta la próxima semana! Tiré el papel al aire, sin estar segura de donde caería, y me trepé sobre Edward quien yacía sobre su espalda en medio del colchón. Coloqué mis rodillas en cada lado suyo, y me agaché para besarlo una vez más.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunté, cuando ambos necesitábamos tomar aire.

Edward rebuscó su bolsillo y sacó su brillante celular plateado. Rápidamente lo abrió y lo miró antes de volver su mirada hacia mí. "Son las 12: 47," Murmuró al mismo tiempo que nuestros labios se juntaban una vez más-

Antes que me diera cuenta, me encontraba recostada sobre mi espalda. Los ojos de Edward no mostraban otra cosa que no sea amor y lujuria al mismo tiempo que taladraban los míos, y sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura. Él dejó que sus dedos siguieran el curso de mi cierre desde la curva entre mi trasero todo el camino hasta mi cuello; y una vez que llegó allí, tomó la misma ruta, tirando del rojo cierra con él. Lenta y suavemente, retiró el rojo vestido de seda de mi ligeramente cambiado cuerpo. Sentí el calor llegar a mis mejillas cuando recordé el nuevo descubrimiento de hace unos días. De pronto, no sentí como si Edward y yo hiciéramos el amor. Sentí como si fuera un estúpido y tonto objeto en un museo. El cambio en mi cuerpo aún no era tan drástico, pero no podía alejar mis inseguridades.

¿Acaso Edward me seguirá queriendo cuando me ponga gorda y redonda?

Probablemente no.

Suspiré e hice un gesto al pensar en ello. Esto no escape de la atención de Edward.

"¿Bella?" Su voz estaba llena de preocupación, y sentí una lágrima escaparse de mi ojo. Su dedo instantáneamente se movió hacia mi cara para retirarla, y sostuvo mi sonrosada mejilla en la palma de su mano. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente.

Por supuesto, Edward no aceptó eso como respuesta y continuó rogando. Eventualmente, me cansé de sus ruegos y me di por vencida.

"Estoy preocupada porque me voy a volver del tamaño de una casa y tú no me vas a desear más. ¿Feliz?"

Ambos permanecimos callados y Edward apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello. "Bella," sentí su respiración sobre mi piel. Lentamente levantó su cabeza hasta mi altura, y nuestras frentes se encontraron. "Tú eres hermosa. Siempre lo haz sido y siempre lo serás."

"Tú dices eso ahora," le solté antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Mi voz era pequeña, débil y patética – justo como yo. Me sonrojé aún más, y desvié mi mirada hacia abajo. Edward tomó mi mentón con su dedo índice y me forzó a mirarlo.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar o decir eso. Tú no solo eres la persona más dedicada, asombrosa y hermosa que he conocido, sino también eres la mujer que amo más que a nada en este mundo." Su rostro ligeramente descendió, y lucía como pidiendo disculpas.

"Al menos así es hasta el momento," corrigió al mismo tiempo que sus manos lentamente se paseaban sobre mi desnudo estómago, haciéndome ligeras cosquillas.

Edward bajó su rostro hasta mi expuesto y ligeramente abultado torso. Lo besó delicadamente y habló con un calmado y suave tono. "Buenas noches, mi precioso bebé. Te amo."

Para este punto, las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos. Era como si la realidad viniera de golpe y reventara frente a mi cara. Ver a Edward comunicarse con nuestro bebé fue demasiado. Mi corazón se hinchó, y en ese instante un pequeño se unió a Edward como la razón de mí existir.

Amo a Edward, él me ama, y _juntos_ nos embarcaremos en una de las más grandes aventuras. Paternidad. En este momento, eso es lo único importante en mi vida.

Solamente Edward, yo, y nuestra pequeña sorpresa.


	14. Intimidad

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

******Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene lemmon, asi qe ya sabes…**"

* * *

___La pasión nunca va a poder comprar lo que el verdadero amor desea:_

_Verdadera intimidad, amor a uno mismo y compromiso."_

_-_Desconocido_._

**Capítulo 13. Intimidad**

_Edward bajó su rostro hasta mi expuesto y ligeramente abultado torso. Lo besó delicadamente y habló con un calmado y suave tono. "Buenas noches, mi precioso bebé. Te amo."_

Tranquilamente, Edward llevó sus labios hacia los míos, Cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaron fueron delicadas y suaves, no duras y apresuradas. Esto no iba a ser _esa_ clase de sexo. Claro, tal vez hemos estado privados de sexo durante varias semanas, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos demostrarnos nuestro amor entre nosotros en el proceso, ¿cierto?

Sus tibios labios delicadamente maniobraron mi boca hasta mi mandíbula y suavemente empezaron a succionar diferentes zonas de mi cuello. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios y mi cabeza quedo inclinada hacia atrás sobre la exagerada almohada. Empecé a desabotonar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, al mismo tiempo que no pude evitar pasar mis dedos por su duro y ondeado abdomen. Apenas eran definidos y eso era perfecto para mí.

Amaba a Emmet hasta morir. Pero algo acerca de demasiada musculatura me enfriaba rápidamente.

Una vez que su camisa fue exitosamente removida, Edward empezó a tirar de sus pantalones y sus bóxers con tal de sacárselos. Y mientras lo hacía, sus labios nunca abandonaron mi piel. Sus labios comenzaron a descender y cuando llegaron a mi bra negro sin tirantes se detuvo. Rozando su cabeza a un lado de mi pecho, lentamente pasó sus dedos por mi cuerpo y deshizo el seguro que mantenía a mi bra en su lugar. Removiéndolo delicadamente, e tomó un segundo para admirar mi cuerpo.

"Bella," murmuró con una profunda y áspera voz. "Eres absolutamente perfecta, amor." Sus labios comenzaron a succionar mi pezón derecho al mismo tiempo que su ferviente mano acariciaba el otro. Él se aseguró de darle a cada uno de mis senos una apropiada atención, y mis gemidos comenzaron a fluir más libremente.

"Edward," Gemí, jadeando. El increíble dios que se encontraba encima de mí era lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

Sus labios aún seguían ocupados alrededor de uno de mis pezones al mismo tiempo que sus dedos hacían círculos sobre el otro. Sentí su otra mando deslizarse hacia la parte baja de mi cuerpo y no dudó cuando me quitó mis empapadas pantis. Pronto, nos encontramos expuestos el uno al otro – justo como debería ser.

Justo de la forma en que nos amamos mutuamente.

Sentí la redonda punta de Edward presionar mi entrada suavemente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y lo conocía lo suficiente como para leer la pregunta en sus ojos. Rápidamente asentí y Edward delicadamente entró en mí. Ambos gemimos ruidosamente ante el contacto. Tan pronto comenzó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante mis piernas se deslizaron hasta envolverse alrededor de su cintura, permitiéndole llegar más profundo.

"Ugh, Bella," Gimió con este nuevo nivel de penetración.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás de las suyas, y nuestros gemidos y jadeos aumentaron. Para mantener el aire romántico, hice un esfuerzo en contener mis maldiciones, pero las sensaciones eran muy fuertes y poderosas.

"¡Mierda!" Grité al mismo tiempo que Edward agarró más velocidad. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jalé su rostro hacia el mío. Nuestros labios se juntaron y continuamos moviéndonos en sincronización, al mismo ritmo de nuestras caderas. Para respirar nos alejamos y tuve una mejor vista del hombre de mis sueños – otra vez.

Todo en Edward era perfecto.

Su rostro estaba estrujado y sus ojos se encontraban ambos sellados. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y su aliento cálido y dulce llegaba a mi piel con cada gemido y jadeo. La ligera capa de sudor yaciente en su cuerpo lo hacía brillar ligeramente en cada embiste. Sus desordenados cabellos cobrizos caían sobre sus ojos y se pegaban sobre su húmeda frente. Encontrándome a mi misma moviendo mis caderas a su compás, alcé una de mis manos y retiré su cabello de su rostro.

Edward era hermoso. Era tan hermoso que _hermoso_ parecía ser un malentendido. Lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en mis ojos cuando pensé como este dios quiere a alguien como yo. Me eligió para amarme, y para ser la madre de sus hijos. Soy yo la que el quiere como su mejor amiga, amante y alma gemela. No a Jessica o a Lauren, o incluso a alguien tan desampararte como Rosalie.

Siempre ha sido y siempre _será_ solamente él y yo.

Y pronto podremos agregar el niño producido por nuestro amor e intimidad a nuestra pequeña lista.

"Bella, te amo," Edward jadeó mientras continuaba embistiendo sus caderas contra las mías. Mi espalda se arqueó y gemí.

"Yo también te amo, Edward."

Mi cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, y mis ojos se cerraron de un golpe. El estrecho nudo en mi estómago se encontraba al borde de romperse, y yo estaba lentamente descendiendo de un borde en el que me encontraba insegura. Me sentí rápidamente ardiente alrededor de Edward al mismo tiempo que mi orgasmo llegaba a todo mi cuerpo. Él también gritó mi nombre cuando se venía dentro de mí. Al mismo tiempo que me estrechaba junto a él, me repartía pequeños besos de mariposa por mi rostro y cuello. Mis dedos pasaban a través de su cabello, sosteniendo su cuerpo junto al mío y sintiéndome completa.

Antes de que lo supiera la familiar ola de inconsciencia llegó sobre mí, y esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward y _nuestro_ bebé.


	15. Casa

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_La vida es magia, la forma en la que la naturaleza funciona parece tener algo mágico."_

-Jonas Salk

**Capítulo 14. Casa**

La semana siguiente fue un infierno total. Tan pronto tuvimos claro que era oficial, Edward y yo empezamos el proceso de la mudanza.

Rosalie y Alice pasaron todo su tiempo libre fuera de la escuela rebotando de una extravagante tienda a otra, adquiriendo escandalosamente caras piezas de muebles, cobertores, y otras misceláneas piezas de decoración. Les di pequeñas órdenes con respecto a lo que quería, y _sorprendentemente_ mis milagrosas trabajadoras han sido fabulosas – hasta ahora.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se enfocaron en trabajos más 'masculinos', como el pintar y mover las cosas. Suena demasiado fácil, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no exactamente cuando recibes órdenes de 'una exigente y _poco_ emocional mujer embarazada'.

Nota: esas fueron las palabras de Alice – no las mías.

No obstante, no puedo tachar algún dígito de todas las veces que he llorado la semana pasada.

_Hace tres días…_

"Así que, ¿qué opinas _ahora_?" Me preguntó Emmett al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos sobre unos verdaderos muebles _Vanna White_, mostrándome el cuarto arreglo en la sala hecho por los chicos. Estudié la sala cuidadosamente y sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente.

"Mmm, nop. Creo que me gustó más la primera vez que lo arreglaron… ¿Puedo verla otra vez?" Inquirí inocentemente mientras le daba otra mordida a mi _Tostito_ de trigo. Los tres me dieron una terriblemente feroz mirada y sentí la familiar humedad en mis ojos empezar a hervir.

¿Qué diablos he hecho? Me preguntaba cuando pensé y les dije que se pongan derechos.

¿Cuál demonios es su problema?

La cara de Emmett empezó a tornarse colorada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y explotó. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡NO! No somos tus esclavos, _su alteza_." Escupió, prácticamente sacudiendo el apartamento entero con su gran y fuerte voz. "Demonios Bella, ¿No puedes _finalmente_ tomar una decisión?"

Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso.

Mis ojos estallaron en húmedas y saladas lágrimas y corrí hacia mi ya terminada habitación. Cerré de un golpe la puerta y le puse el seguro rápidamente, e inmediatamente oí la voz de Edward y unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

"Vamos Bella, ¿me podrías dejar entrar?" Edward me preguntó suavemente, técnicamente rogándomelo. Podía decir por su tono que estaba claramente inquieto y preocupado por mí – como siempre – pero me rehusé a cambiar de opinión. En ese momento, a mi parecer, él era tan inútil como Emmett.

En eso un nuevo sonido invadió la zona.

"¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Nos dejas pasar a mí y a Rose, por favor?" Alice pronto empezó a rogar al igual que su hermano. Hm, eso debe de ser común en su familia. ¿Por qué recién me doy cuenta de eso? A excepción de Edward, esta vez abrí la puerta y dejé que mis dos mejores amigas entren al cuarto. No pude evitar echarle un vistazo a la desconcertante expresión de Edward cuando elegí a Alice y a Rosalie sobre él, y eso me hizo sollozar aún más.

Él lucía completamente desconcertado.

Bueno, él necesita entender que a veces la chicas necesitamos estar _entre nosotras_.

Primero las amigas antes que los chicos.

Hermanas primero antes que los muchachos.

Esa es la manera en la que las cosas deben de ser.

Ni bien Alice cerró la puerta de golpe en cara de Edward, Los brazos de Rose me rodearon, guiándome hacia la monstruosa y roja acolchada cama que compartía con Edward. Solo la hemos usado una vez hasta entonces, y fue la vez que me trajo para mi 'sorpresa'. Me aferré a Rosalie, y sentí a Alice comenzar a frotar mi espalda con suaves y calmantes movimientos. Continué llorando en brazos de Rosalie, aunque para este punto ya había olvidado la razón por la que estaba tan disgustada.

Esto me frustró aún más.

Antes de estar embarazada por lo menos podía recordar el por qué estaba llorando.

Dios, ¿acaso no puedo tener un jodido descanso?

"Está bien, Bella," Alice dijo, con un tono sensible.

Sollocé un rato más, tratando de recordar el origen de mis lágrimas.

¡Demonios, esto es jodidamente molesto!

"¡Sí, Bells. Si te hace sentir mejor, incluso _después_ de enfrentar mi ira, Emmett no va a recibir nada en una semana!" Exclamó Rose.

Ah sí, ya recordé.

_Tostito_ de trigo. Arreglos del cuarto. Emmett. Lágrimas.

"¿Cuál es el problema conmigo?" Pregunté roncamente, limpiando frenéticamente las lágrimas de mi rostro.

"Estás embarazada." Ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo, seguidas por sus sueltas risas.

Algunos minutos después Alice valerosamente nos detuvo para preguntarme, "¿estás bien ahora?"

Le di la mejor sonrisa que pude darle en este período y asentí ligeramente, rehusándome a dejarles saber que estaba mintiendo. Las lágrimas aún seguían deslizándose silenciosamente por mis mejillas y aún me _sentía_ terrible, pero no necesitaba molestarlas más con mis tontos y pequeños asuntos. Solo me quiero quedar abatida sola.

Ambas chicas se levantaron dejándome sola en la gran cama y caminaron en dirección a la puerta.

"Entonces bien, porque hay alguien que esta muy ansioso por verte," Agregó Alice al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, exponiendo a Edward. Él estaba sentado en el pasillo alfombrado justo afuera de la puerta. Sus rodillas estaban acurrucadas contra su amplio pecho y su cabeza descansaba en sus manos. Su broncíneo cabello parecía estar más desordenado desde la última vez que lo vi hace unos cuantos minutos antes; asumí que esto se debía al hecho que le gustaba disfrutar de su tiempo libre pasando sus dedos de pianista a través de su cabello. Solo uno de sus nerviosos hábitos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, su cabeza le alzó levemente y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Alice. Parecía como si ambos estuviesen sosteniendo una silenciosa conversación.

Nuevamente.

Alice se enfurruñó y rió. "Sí, puedes pasar. Pero no hagas nada estúpido o patearé tu trasero."

Edward se levantó del piso y entró al cuarto. Cerrando la puerta tras él, lentamente caminó hacia la cama en donde yo me encontraba acurrucada llorando envuelta en el edredón. Él permaneció en silencio, sin estar seguro de qué hacer o decir. Me giré ligeramente en dirección a Edward y pude ver su confusa expresión.

"Edward, ¿Me vas a soportar?" Le pregunté calladamente, sintiéndome completamente vulnerable. En su cara se apareció una pequeña sonrisa y asintió al mismo tiempo que me retiraba el edredón para que nos pudiera cubrir a los dos. Sus brazos envolvieron fuertemente mi cintura y con su cabeza acarició un rincón de mi hombro, su rostro apoyado sobre mi cabello. Mis lágrimas cesaron y Edward susurró dulces cosas sin importancia en mi oído.

"Lo siento por ser una completa perra," Murmuré después de limpiar mis lágrimas.

Edward suspiró y me abrazó con más fuerza. "No eres una perra, Isabella Swam. Tal vez solo una pequeña molestia a veces," se detuvo para reírse por lo bajo, "pero tu siempre lo haz sido. Incluso cuando teníamos cinco e insistías en jugar a la casita en ver de jugar a las escondidas con el resto. Si pude con eso, entonces creo que voy a estar bien ahora. Además, pronto tendremos nuestro propio bebé y ya no será necesario que usemos a _Ella_."

Mi espalda se enderezó rápidamente y mis ojos prácticamente se salieron de mi cabeza.

¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así?

Más importante, ¿cómo es que él aún lo recuerda?

"¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a la casita juntos cuando éramos pequeños?" Le pregunté dudosamente, aún asombrada de que lo haya traído a nuestra conversación.

Él rió nuevamente y asintió. "Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Incluso desde entonces ya sabía que algún día terminaríamos jugando de verdad a la mamá y al papá juntos. Y esta vez pido ser el papá."

Estaba impresionada. Estaba asombrada.

Estaba impre-sombrada.

"Aw, ¿Quieres decir que no te gustaba ser la mamá de la bebé Ella?" Lo reté juguetonamente mientras recordaba la pelea que tuvimos para ponerle un nombre a mi muñeca de plástico. Edward quería llamarla Edward – típico de él – y cuando me negué, trató de arreglarlo con Edna. Tan solo tres horas después él sugirió Ella y finalmente estuve de acuerdo. También recuerdo ese día. Accedí solamente porque su nombre se parecía más al mío que al de él.

Tan solo era un niño tonto que no había notado eso en ese entonces.

"No exactamente, y podría agregar que me engañaste con respecto a Edna," Me respondió de vuelta fingiendo molestia.

"¿De veras? ¿Y recién te estás dando cuenta de eso justo ahora?"

"Ya lo sabía en ese entonces, niña tonta, pero pensé en que si te dejaba nombrarla, entonces yo podría nombrar a nuestro bebé de verdad."

Espera un segundo.

¡¿Nombres de bebés?

Uh, estúpida Bella, por supuesto que necesitan discutir el nombre del bebé. ¿O acaso quieres que tu niño no tenga nombre?

…

Considerando que todo el proceso de los nombres no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora, ya quisiera.

"¿Quieres elegir el nombre de nuestro bebé?" Le pregunté suavemente, ya sin un tono juguetón.

"Bueno, no, quiero que _nosotros_ elijamos su nombre – juntos. Algo que a ambos nos guste. Pero si así lo deseas, he estado pensando en unos cuantos que prefiero."

Me acurruqué dentro de su cálido abrazo y usé su pecho de almohada. Dejé que mis ojos lentamente se cerraran y respiré su asombrosamente delicioso aroma.

"¿En serio? Nómbrame algunos."

Edward permaneció en silencio antes de hablar lentamente.

"Está bien. Bueno, primero, me gusta la idea de usar nuestros propios segundos nombres. Por ejemplo, si tuviéramos un hijo su segundo nombre sería Anthony y si fuera una niña sería Marie."

Suspiré llena de alegría y satisfacción. Esta era la primera vez que hablábamos acerca de tener un niño o una niña. Obviamente sabíamos que iba a ser o uno o lo otro, pero nunca lo habíamos puesto en palabras.

¡Se sentía genial!

Pero me pregunto…

"¿Edward?" Le pregunté nuevamente.

"¿Sí, amor?" Me contestó, frotando mi espalda con sus largos dedos.

"Tengo algo de curiosidad… ¿Qué quisieras que fuera? ¿Un niño o una niña? Y no me vengas con ese rollo de 'Seré feliz con tal de que nazca sano y salvo'. Todos tenemos un género en particular del que secretamente esperamos que sea nuestro hijo."

"Creo que siempre he querido una niña." Confesó encogiendo los hombros.

¿En verdad? Wow. Este nuevo descubrimiento definitivamente me chocó.

"Hm, eso es algo irónico." Murmuré.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo quiero un varón."

Una corta risa nos sobrecogió y antes que lo notara me encontraba sobre mi espalda y el rostro de Edward se cernía sobre mi hinchado torso. Suavemente, Edward levantó mi polo de algodón sobre mis pechos y su cara se acercó más. Ni bien sus labios tocaron mi piel, él murmuró.

"Está bien niña preciosa, pronto tu mami se dará cuenta que también te desea." Edward dijo cariñosamente al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban por ambos lados de mi estómago

"Ya sé que tú piensas que _siempre_ tienes la razón, pero mejor ahórrate tu tiempo, Cullen. Nuestro bebe también puede ser un niño y lo sabes. Además, nunca dije que no quisiera tener una niña. Solamente me gusta el hecho de tener un hermano que me cuide. Aunque técnicamente soy por media hora mayor que él, el punto es el mismo. Es o tener un niño primero, o tener niño y niña como mellizos – lo que me rehúso a tener."

Para este punto, Edward se rió aún más fuerte de lo que se había reído toda la noche. "Así que te rehúsas, ¿cierto? Pues, en verdad detesto romper tu burbuja, pero tú sabes que los mellizos tienen mayores probabilidades de tener mellizos. Y considerando que tú eres una melliza, y yo soy un mellizo… pues…" Terminó sugiriendo.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¿Acaso crees que hay dos bebés creciendo dentro de mí? Lo siento, pero no los hay." Chillé, sacudiendo mi cabeza furiosamente.

"Pues eso lo tendremos que ver, ¿no crees?" Edward agregó con esa sonrisa torcida suya.

Y yo me derretí.

* * *

**¿Ya descubrieron cual era su sorpresa?**

**Para aquellos que no lo hayan notado: ¡3 capítulos seguidos!**

**Esa es mi forma de compensarlos por todo el mes que no pude subir ningún cap.**

**En fin, España ganó la copa mundial (yo también quiero tener un pulpo Paul), ya acabé mi primer ciclo en la u, y por fin estoy disponible para poder subir mucho más seguido.**

**Y bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que... ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS!**

**XOXO.**

**Sweet-aries**


	16. Latido

******Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Nota del autor: ****Discúlpenme si parte de la información a continuación es falsa. Me aseguré de investigarlo todo, pero no revisé cada sitio web que vi para cerciorarme si estaban en lo cierto o no.**

* * *

"_La vida es uno de esos preciosos regalos fugaces, y todo puede cambiar con un latido."_

_-Desconocido_

**Capítulo 15. Latido**

"¡Bella! ¡Edward está aquí!" Oí a Jasper gritar desde las escaleras. Gemí ante mi usual falta de preparación.

Hoy día es nuestra primera cita con la Dra. Waters, una de los mejores gineco-obstetras en el área. Estoy emocionada, por no decir otra cosa, pero también siento algo de temor ante lo que irá a suceder. Es como si cada vez que doy un paso adelante con respecto a aceptar todo lo referente a este bebé, termino retrocediendo dos espacios. Hablé con Esme al respecto y ella me aseguró que solo eran mis hormonas hablando. Debe de estar en lo cierto. Quiero decir, ya me siento unida al pequeño que crece dentro mío que estoy segura de que si algo le ocurriera yo moriría.

No hay ninguna forma que pueda sobrevivir sin mi bebé ahora.

Sin embargo, en la otra mano aún lo siento como algo surreal. Mi cuerpo ya cuenta con todos los signos del embarazo: las hormonas, las nauseas matutinas, el dolor en mis pechos, incluso el pequeño bulto que es difícil de notar bajo mi ropa. Todo esta ahí, pero hay una pequeña parte en mí que no está totalmente convencida. Solo hoy cuando vea a mi microscópico bebé en la pantalla y oiga su latido va a ser completamente real.

Es eso lo que tanto está que me asusta.

"¡Bella, me voy a tener que ir sin ti!" Edward me llamó esta vez. Pasé rápidamente mi suéter azul marino sobre mi cabeza y agarré mi bolso que ahora se sentía como un bolso de viaje. Mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras me despedí velozmente de Jasper, Alice y Renne, quienes se encontraban comiendo sándwiches en la cocina.

Edward y yo aun no nos hemos mudado a nuestro apartamento. Todavía tenemos unos días más para ir. Todas nuestras pertenencias ya se encuentran en nuestro nuevo apartamento, lo que le da sentido a mi bolso de viaje. Me siento como una vagabunda o algo por el estilo. Mi habitación donde pasé mi niñez contiene mi cama, mi peine, un cepillo de dientes, dos cambios de ropa y algunas cosas para mi higiene personal.

¡Dios, no puedo esperar a estar ya en mi _hogar_!

Para ser francos, ya deberíamos de estar en nuestro apartamento si Edward y yo hubiéramos seguido el plan original. Sin embargo, les dimos a nuestras madres un cierto tiempo límite desde el principio y les debemos mucho por todo. Aunque no estoy muy segura del por qué. Charlie se ha negado a pronunciar palabra alguna desde el día siguiente al cumpleaños de Esme, y mi madre solo se pasea abatida por la casa todo el día.

Solo espero que ellos logren superar esta etapa antes del nacimiento de su nieto.

Suspirando, permití que Edward mantuviera la puerta abierta del Volvo mientras me deslizaba adentro. El camino fue en silencio; la pasamos escuchando nuestra estación de radio favorita. No le pregunté a Edward lo que estuviera rondando en su cabeza, y él tampoco hizo lo mismo. Por esto estaba completamente agradecida. Ni bien llegamos a la oficina de la doctora, Edward rompió el silencio.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de su asiento y giraba hacia mi dirección.

Sin humor de mentir para luego ser descubierta, me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé, supongo. Es solo… ah, olvídalo. No importa." Sacudí mi cabeza y desabroché mi cinturón.

"Bella," Gimió Edward. "Lo prometiste."

"¿Prometí qué?" Le pregunté, alzando mis cejas. ¿A qué rayos se refiere?

Esta vez Edward suspiró y agarró mis húmedas manos con las suyas. "La noche después que nos enteramos que estabas embarazada nos prometimos que siempre nos contaríamos lo que pasara por nuestras cabezas. No puedo leer mentes, tú lo sabes. Así que lo que quieras decir, escúpelo de una vez."

Solté mi respiración y fijé mi mirada en nuestras manos entrelazadas. "Bien," Gemí. "Es que, siento que estoy loca o algo por el estilo. Es como si a partir de hoy finalmente logre aceptar el hecho de que voy a tener un bebé. Lo extraño es que ya lo he aceptado – o eso creo. Puedo ver los cambios físicos en mi cuerpo y emociones, y ya amo a mi bebé, pero en el otro lado hay una pequeña y microscópica parte mía que no llega a un acuerdo con todo esto, y después de hoy no hay vuelta atrás. Después de hoy va a ser oficial y no podré huir de la realidad. Igual, no sé si quisiera huir de la realidad. No creo que lo haga, de igual forma, creo que todavía tengo una opción disponible. El hecho de procesar todos estos pensamientos es ridículamente abrumador, y no te culpo por pensar que estoy demente en este momento." Le confesé, aún con la mirada abajo.

La risa suave y melódica de Edward llenó el carro. "Bella, no estás loca – eres normal, amor. Mira, tenemos que entrar o se nos hará tarde para la cita, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola en esto y siento lo mismo que tú en este instante."

"¿De verdad?" Le pregunté, algo incrédula. Edward es demasiado perfecto y cuerdo que no hay ninguna manera en la que él esté tan loco como yo.

"Sí," Asintió. "Ahora vamos, es tiempo de ver a _nuestro bebé_." Agregó con una enorme sonrisa extendida por todo su angelical rostro.

Ni bien ingresamos al edificio, Edward y yo rápidamente nos hicimos camino hacia el escritorio de recepción en el cual una joven rubia se hallaba atendiendo. "¿Puedo ayudarlo?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward y puse los ojos en blanco al entender el doble significado de sus palabras. Edward ha sido mi mejor amigo durante diecisiete años y mi novio por un año. Ya me había acostumbrado a ver a zorras baratas abalanzándose sobre él en mi presencia.

"Um, ciertamente sí puedes. Tenemos una cita con la doctora bajo el apellido Cullen." Me fijé en cómo sus dedos se movían por sobre el teclado. Me aseguré de mirar a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, ya que mi sorpresa era demasiado obvia. Él probablemente pensó que pondría la cita bajo mi apellido.

"Okey, solo necesito ver tu identificación y tu tarjeta del seguro, Isabella."

Rápidamente las saqué y se las tiré en su dirección. Solo pasaron unos cuántos segundos antes de que los notara.

"Aquí dice que tu apellido es Swam."

Vaya forma de deducir lo obvio, rubia. "¿Y?"

"Pues si su apellido es Swam, ¿por qué hizo una cita bajo el apellido Cullen?" Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

"Eso no es de _tu_ incumbencia, hice la cita bajo el apellido Cullen no porque vayan a atenderme a mí,sino que es para mi bebé cuyo apellido _será_ Cullen. De igual manera, algún día mi apellido será Cullen, así que realmente apreciaría que dejaras de mirar a _mi_ novio con esas pequeñas cuentas tuyas que son tus ojos que lucen ridículos y patéticos, porque te aseguro que él _no_ está interesado." Le escupí, su boca permanecía abierta por el asombro, y oí a Edward reírse por lo bajo detrás de mí.

"Um, muy bien, señorita Sw – er, señora Cul- ah, Isabella."

Sonreí y tomé mis tarjetas de vuelta. Edward nos llevó hacia los dos asientos disponibles más cercanos, y él aún llevaba una sonrisa de diversión.

"Dios, Edward, actúas como si nunca hubiera puesto en su lugar a alguien antes." Le dije mientras escogía algunas revistas de paternidad de la mesa frente a mí. Empecé a pasar las hojas cuando Edward habló.

"Solo porque lo hagas _todo el tiempo_, no quiere decir que cada vez sea menos divertido."

Me reí secamente mientras me fijaba en sus palabras. Tenía razón, lo hago, todo el tiempo. Tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, en verdad. Sin embargo, puedo decir en mi defensa que así fue como me crié. Jasper y Edward, mis dos mejores amigos siempre han sido los más callados y necesitaban de alguien que los defienda. No me había dado cuenta que Alice, Rosalie y Emmett eran mis pequeños compañeros de defensa en ese entonces.

Los cuatro juntos en verdad levantamos el infierno.

Después de unos buenos quince minutos, la gran puerta de madera sonó al abrirse, exponiendo a una mujer con prendas de enfermera moradas. "¿Cullen?" Ella preguntó mientras examinaba el portapapeles frente a ella.

"Aquí." Chillé agarrando la mando de Edward. Fuimos guiados hacia un pequeño pasadillo en donde me pidieron que me suba a una balanza.

¿61 kilos?

"¿Tan rápido he subido tres kilos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" Gimoteé mientras me ponía mis zapatos de vuelta. La enfermera continuó llevándonos hasta la atemorizante sala de exámenes mientras me explicaba el porqué subí de peso.

"En tu primer trimestre tu cuerpo empieza a sufrir cambios para prepararse para el resto de tu embarazo y los primeros meses de la maternidad. No hay nada que preocuparse mientras tanto, el único lugar a donde ese peso se dirige es hacia tus senos. Aparte de eso, el resto de tu cuerpo, con excepción de tu estómago obviamente, permanecerán ligeramente normales durante tu embarazo si mantienes una dieta apropiada y ejercicios." Culminó, y para ese entonces ya me había tomado la temperatura, el pulso y la presión sanguínea. Para cuando terminó señaló hacia la cama donde yacía una prenda doblada de papel blanco.

"Ponte ese traje y relájate. La Dra. Waters viene en camino." Dicho esto, la enfermera se retiró de la habitación. Fijé mi mirada en Edward y él comenzó a reírse.

"Tan solo póntelo, Bella." Me dijo, con su voz llena de autoridad.

"¡Pero, Edward! ¡Tú sabes cómo odio estos trajes de papel!" Gimoteé nuevamente mientras me movía indecisa hacia la pequeña y dura cama. Lentamente, me deshice de mi sudadera, mi camiseta de algodón, mis pantalones, calcetines y zapatos para pasar la incómoda pieza hecha de árboles sobre mis hombros antes de echarme en la cama. Edward tomó asiento justo a mi lado y agarró mi mano – nuevamente.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, amor?"

"Sabes que aún es muy pronto como para conocer el sexo del bebé, ¿cierto?"

"Mi padre es doctor, Bella, por supuesto que sé _eso_ – aunque te digo que va a ser una niña, a pesar de todo."

Rodé mis ojos. "Ni siquiera he mencionado eso." No pude contener la risa que surgió. "Solo me pregunto, cuando ya se pueda conocer su sexo, ¿preferirías saber, o mejor esperarías a que nazca?"

"Bueno, como te dije, ya sé que es una niña, pero si realmente quieres tener esta discusión, estaré feliz con la opción que tú decidas."

Rodé mis ojos nuevamente. "No lo estarás. Deja de mentir, Cullen."

Edward se enfurruñó y rió. "Bien. Sí, me encantaría saber – solo para restregarte en la cara que yo estaba en lo cierto."

"Oh, como sea, Edward. Por cierto, tu actitud es como si fueras a ser infeliz si es que es un niño."

Él entonces sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. "Yo nunca dije eso. Yo solo sé que el bebé va a ser niña." Concluyó encogiendo los hombros al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba la puerta. Una mujer de mediana edad dio un vistazo a través de la puerta y entró a la habitación.

"Hola, ustedes deben de ser Bella y Edward. Carlisle me ha contado mucho acerca de ustedes y estoy bajo estrictas órdenes de tener un cuidado especial con ustedes _tres_."

"Un gusto en conocerla." Edward dijo mientras yo asentía detrás de él. Este traje de papel sí que está sacando lo mejor de mí.

"Okey, pasemos a la parte divertida, ¿está bien?" Preguntó ella mientras apagaba las luces. La Dra. Waters acercó una máquina que lucía como una computadora gigante, explicándonos de paso el proceso del ultrasonido. Una vez que terminó me pidió que me levantara el traje al mismo tiempo que le aplicaba un gel traslúcido a la cámara. Cuando lo acercaba hacia mi torso, me anticipaba al contacto frío del gel y me sorprendió cuando el aparato presionado contra mi estómago se sentía cálido. La doctora notó mi expresión y rió.

"Ahora ponemos el gel a calentar antes de usarlo. Ayuda a prevenir todas esas quejas del frío."

Asentí con la cabeza, pero fui abruptamente cortaba cuando una figura apareció en el pequeño monitor. Las tres cabezas que había en la habitación dirigieron su atención a la pantalla – todas enfocadas en algo. ¿Pero en qué? Para mí lucía como una antigua televisión a blanco y negro con mucha estática y me pregunté si la doctora o incluso Edward podían ver algo que yo no podía.

Casi instantáneamente la Dra. Waters señaló un pequeño objeto con forma de una semilla de lima y nos preguntó, "¿Pueden ver eso?" Edward y yo asentimos. "Pues eso es su bebé."

Pude oír una aguda respiración detrás de mí y mis propios ojos se salieron de sus órbitas mientras mi boca yacía abierta del asombro.

¿Ese era mi bebé? ¿_Nuestro_ bebé?

¿Ese era el pequeño milagro que Edward y yo creamos?

Podía ya sentir las lágrimas brotando a la superficie y un sonrisa apareció sigilosamente en mi rostro.

Justo entonces, la Dra. Waters presionó algunos botones y unos suaves golpecitos llenaron la habitación. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Edward se me adelantó. "¿Es eso?" eso es lo único que pudo decir antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara. La doctora asintió.

"Sí, ese es el latido de su bebé. Por el sonido puedo decirles que todo está yendo sin ningún problema hasta ahora, y por el momento no hay nada de que preocuparse por su salud. Igualmente, el tamaño del bebé y el sonido de su latido me indican que estás más avanzada de lo que creíamos. Necesito unos cuántos exámenes más para estar segura, pero te podría decir que estás entre tu novena y décima semana de embarazo, lo que también quiere decir que ya estás casi fuera de tu primer trimestre. Les voy a imprimir unas cuantas imágenes del sonograma, ya que Carlisle ya me ha advertido que hay un pequeño grupo de personas que esperan la llegada de este bebé. En un segundo los voy a dejar solos." Dijo ella mientras unas pequeñas imágenes empezaron a salir de una máquina cercana. Una vez que acabó de imprimir, la Dra. Waters puso las imágenes sobre el mostrador junto al lavabo y salió del cuarto.

Mis ojos seguían pegados a la pantalla del monitor y el suave y continuo latido de _mi hijo_ seguía haciendo eco en el cuarto.

"Vaya." Respiré mientras la mejilla de Edward se juntaba a la mía.

Dejando salir una pequeña risa dio un pequeño respiro, "Vaya está bien."

Ambos permanecimos asombrados por la pequeña vida que habíamos creado. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que volviéramos a hablar, pero no importaba.

Estaba mirando la cosa más increíble, asombrosa y hermosa del mundo.

"¿Así que aún sigues abrumada?" Edward me preguntó suavemente al mismo tiempo que sus manos seguían su camino por mi ahora limpio estómago con un ligero toque – haciéndome cosquillas ligeramente.

"No tanto." Le contesté sinceramente y me reí un poco más. Sé que dentro de una hora estaré enloquecida nuevamente, pero por el momento – este momento – todo se siente bien.

El bebé Cullen está feliz creciendo dentro de mí, y por más que una versión inmadura de mí misma encuentre esto extraño o altamente perturbador, no me puedo imaginar a mí misma deseando algo que no sea mantener a mi pequeño bebé a salvo dentro de mi barriga el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

******¡Hola! **

**¿No es este par adorable? **

**Ya sé que les dije que iba a subir más seguido, pero también no se desesperen si tardo algo en subir los capítulos (son mis vacaciones, no lo olviden). No desesperen, tampoco me pienso desaparecer nuevamente.**

**Y bueno, antes de terminar, gracias a todos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas, y también a los que la han puesto en sus alertas.**

**Pero más que nada, a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutitos de su vida y me escriben un review. Cada vez que me escriben un review, sale el sol para mí (y eso es bueno, ya que ahorita el invierno en Perú está bien feo).**

**Y... ya me retiro**

**¡No se olviden de los reviews!**

**XOXO,**

**Sweet-aries**


	17. De compras

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

"_La tienda de comestibles es la gran balanza donde la humanidad_

_Llega a un acuerdo con los hechos cotidianos como el papel higiénico."_

-Joseph Goldberg

**Capítulo 16. De compras**

"¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que tenemos que comprar?" Edward me preguntó lleno de curiosidad mientras yo comenzaba a colocar al azar varios productos de carne en el rojo carrito de compras. Era algo obvio que Edward era un novato con respecto a todo esto de ir a comprar los alimentos. Gracias a Dios, generalmente era yo quien se aseguraba que mis padres y Jasper no agonizaran del hambre, por lo tanto sé una o dos cosas acerca de reconocer un buen precio o qué marcas saben o son mejores que las demás.

"No lo sé. Solo lo sé, creo." Dije encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente mientras me acercaba hacia la sección de congelados. Edward se aseguró de pegar el carrito que estaba empujando con mi espalda. Era como si tuviera miedo de perderse o algo parecido.

En general, era algo muy gracioso.

La noche anterior fue nuestra primera noche oficial en el apartamento. Desafortunadamente, ni bien llegamos nos dormimos – o al menos yo me dormí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Toda esta vomitadera y estas náuseas matutinas me tienen agotada. Sin mencionar los terribles cambios de humor. Gracias a Dios cuando visitamos a la Dra. Waters hace tres días fue capaz de confirmarme que estoy entrando a mi décima semana de embarazo, lo que traducido quiere decir que solo me quedan unas semanas más de continuar vomitando mi cerebro por ahí.

¡Gracias Dios!

Aún sigue siendo algo raro. Quiero decir, solo ha pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos del bebé así que puedes imaginarte cómo es que te digan tienes un mes más de embarazo del que pensabas.

De todas formas, ahora tenemos un apartamento lleno de muebles y ropa, sin embrago escaseamos de unas cuantas necesidades básicas.

Pista: una visita al supermercado _Target_.

"¿Quieres _Delicias del Sol_ al estilo de Florida o de California?" Le pregunté mientras sostenía los dos envases de bebida – uno en cada mano.

"Uhm, ¿cuál es el que compra mi madre?" Preguntó indecisamente mientras desplazaba su mirada entre los dos envases. Estaba completamente asombrada de ver este lado de Edward. Él es tan malditamente perfecto en todo que es difícil de recordar que él no puede hacerlo _todo_ – al contrario de la creencia popular.

Rodé mis ojos y sonreí mientras colocaba uno de los envases en el carrito junto a la carne. "Ella compra el de California", declaré al mismo tiempo que Edward solo asentía rápidamente, ligeramente sonrojado.

Exitosamente logramos salir del departamento de comestibles y ahora dábamos vueltas sin rumbo por la zona del shampoo.

"Este, ¿Bella?" Edward me preguntó mientras jugaba con el carrito.

"¿Sí?" Dije ausentemente mientras escaneaba las etiquetas de mi shampoo de fresas y su acondicionador.

"¿Podemos detenernos un rato en los electrónicos? Es mi turno de elegir el DVD para la noche de películas."

"Claro. Espera un segundo." Accedí mientras agarraba dos botellas rosadas del estante y las tiraba dentro del ya relleno carrito de compras.

Para poder llegar al departamento de electrónicos, necesitábamos cruzar por los departamentos de ropas y joyas en ese orden. Mientras pasábamos por unos pasillos cubiertos por ropas de colores rosas pálidos, azules, amarillos y verdes Edward detuvo el carrito.

"¿En verdad los bebés entran en estos trajes?" Él me preguntó mientras elevaba sus cejas. Sacó un microscópico conjunto de pijama de donde estaba colgado y se quedó mirándolo fijamente – casi con incredulidad.

Riéndome suavemente me acerqué a él. "Sí, Edward, sí caben ahí. Son bebés, son pequeños. Es su característica." Me encogí de hombros mientras miraba el pequeño conjunto de pijama de algodón unisex de Winnie the Pooh en sus manos. Y no pude evitar imaginar cómo luciría nuestro bebé con eso puesto. ¿Será una hermosa niña – como Edward sigue insistiendo que será – con broncíneos rizos y ojos marrones? ¿O un adorable niño con mi cabello castaño y los verdes ojos de Edward? De todas formas, mi bebé va a ser el más increíble y hermoso bebé desde, bueno… siempre.

Él es mitad de Edward, recuerda. ¿Cómo podría ser menos perfecto?

Espera, ¿_Él_? ¿Así que me estoy convenciendo que va a ser un niño?

Con una risita, sacudí mi cabeza y coloqué el adorable y pequeño conjunto de pijama en el carrito. "Creo que él se vera muy adorable cuando llegue el momento." Le dije a Edward al mismo tiempo que él empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

"¿Él, ah? ¿Cuándo decidiste eso?"

"Hace dos segundos. Mi mente como que empezó a divagar por un segundo y en mis pensamientos teníamos un hijo, no una hija. Y ya que yo soy la que tiene al bebé dentro para este punto, veo mi pequeña visión como una señal." Le contesté llena de alegría.

"Ja ja, Bella, buen intento. Realmente odio ser quien reviente tu burbuja cariño, pero no va a pasar. _Ella_ va a ser una niña. Y además ya habías dicho que tú querías un niño más que nada así que probablemente solo es la manera en que tu cabeza te jode."

Suspirando, golpeé el amplio, fuerte y delicioso pecho de Edward con tanta fuerza como pude. "¡Edward Anthony Cullen, cuidado con esa lengua! ¡No quiero que seas una mala influencia para mi bebé!" Le dije mientras posé mis brazos protectoramente sobre mi microscópica barriga, cubriendo a mi pequeño de cualquier impureza.

Luciendo algo avergonzado y ruborizado, Edward murmulló un rápido "Lo siento," antes de arrodillarse. Él puso sus manos en cada uno de mis costados y me sostuvo mientras su rostro hacía contacto con mi camiseta de algodón. "Y perdóname tú también, precioso bebé," dijo suavemente en un suspiro al mismo tiempo que depositaba un lento y suave besito en el centro de mi estómago.

Ahora era mi turno de ruborizarme cuando noté a dos señoras mayores mirándonos a Edward y a mí con sonrisas en sus rostros. Ellas se alejaron rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Edward y yo nos levantábamos del suelo. Una de sus manos se apoyaba ahora en el carrito y la otra quedó enlazada con la mía.

"Andando, consigamos esa película y vámonos de aquí antes de que el helado se derrita." Me dijo mientras empezó a guiarnos hacia el departamento de electrónicos.

"¡Espera!" Grité al mismo tiempo que soltaba su mano. "Hay algo que he estado queriendo comprar y ya que estamos aquí sería genial llevarlo ahora." Agregué mientras cruzaba los pasillos llenos de productos para bebé. Vimos de todo desde botellas, chupones, pañales, mantas, shampoos y andadores mientras buscaba el objeto que deseaba. Por supuesto que lo que yo buscaba no era fácil de encontrar, ya que cada vez que veíamos algo nuevo tanto como Edward y yo nos deteníamos y nos maravillábamos por las necesidades del bebé que pronto íbamos a tener que cubrir.

No necesito leer las mentes para estar segura que Edward se imaginaba lo mismo que yo cada vez que veíamos algún producto nuevo.

Igual que yo, se imaginaba a nuestro bebé llevando, usando o necesitando el objeto que llamó nuestra atención e inmediatamente una sonrisa se asomaba en nuestros rostros.

La única diferencia era que mientras yo veía a un niñito, él veía a una niñita.

Ugh, solo unos cuantos meses más, Bella. Entonces se lo restregarás en su cara.

Riéndome por lo bajo con mi nuevo pensamiento, mis ojos se posaron en lo que estaba buscando. Prácticamente corrí hacia donde se encontraba, agarré el que se encontraba en la parte superior y se lo alcancé a Edward.

"¿Un libro acerca de bebés?" Edward me preguntó con curiosidad mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente.

"Bueno, más bien es un libro acerca del embarazo, paternidad_ y _del bebé, pero sí. Quiero decir, solo tenemos siete meses para superar esta sonsera juntos, tú sabes. Mi _hijo_ no va a ser criado por dos idiotas que no pueden diferenciar una manta para bebé de su manta para después del baño."

"Espera, ¿hay diferentes tipos de mantas?" Edward preguntó con algo de horror en su voz mientras se fijaba en la página setecientos del grueso libro delante de él.

"Mmmhmm. Mejor te preparas para leer todo eso, Papi." Le dije con una risita a Edward mientras ponía el libro en el carrito – justo encima del conjunto de pijama.

"¿Huh? ¿Papi?" Edward tomó aire con un brillo en sus ojos. Sonreía tanto que envolví su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué sus labios a los míos.

Desde ahí prácticamente tuve alejar la boca de Edward de la mía antes que nuestro helado se derritiera en serio. ¡Pero diablos! ¿Quién diría que una visita de compras a _Target_ podría estar llena de incidentes – sin mencionar lo jodidamente caliente?

Seguramente yo no lo dije. De igual forma una cosa es segura.

No volveré a pisar esta tienda si Edward no está a mi lado.

¿Quién diría cuánta diversión podríamos tener?

¿Tal vez podríamos darle un buen uso a alguno de los probadores de ropa?

…

Mierda.

Parece que voy a necesitar una rápida pasada en la sección de ropa interior ahora, también.

Oh, este realmente se ha vuelto un gran día.

* * *

**¡Holas!**

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**¿Quién no quisiera ir de compras con ese par? *yo quiero, yo quiero* :)**

**Como siempre, agradezco a los que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos, y también a quienes se toman su tiempo y me alegran con sus maravillosos reviews.**

**Ahora sí me retiro.**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**

**PS: NO me envien mensajes estilo "lee mi historia porque es muy buena :)". Si leo su historia, es porque me llamó la atención, no porque me hayan dicho que lo hiciera. No es que quisiera ofender a alguien, solo expreso lo que siento. Espero me entiendan. Gracias.**


	18. Jacob

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

**

"_Rasca a un perro y encontrarás un trabajo permanente."_

_-Franklin P. Jones_

**Capítulo 17. Jacob**

_Knock, knock knock!_

"Ugh." Gemí mientras dejé caer el Viejo libro de Jane Austen que estaba leyendo y me tenía absorta en el grande y cómodo sofá.

Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba sola en mi apartamento en el que había vivido una semana y media. Por supuesto que Alice y Rosalie intentaron arrastrarme a una noche de chicas mientras Edward y los chicos habían salido a jugar _paint-ball (n/t: es un juego en equipo en el cual se disparan entre ellos con balas que te llenan de pintura)_, pero me negué felizmente. Los chicos no se habían ido por mucho tiempo y pronto mi Edward estaría de vuelta en casa. Las cosas habían sido tan alocadas últimamente que estaba ansiosa de tener un momento para mí sola. Bueno, no _exclusivamente_ sola. Créeme, mi pequeño ha hecho acto de presencia repetidas veces hoy. No sé si fueron los tres tacos que comí, pero cada vez que me precipito hacia el baño para botar otro trozo de mi estómago, mis pensamientos se posan en mi revoltoso bebé y como más le vale que sea lindo.

"¡Ya voy!" Grité mientras retiraba la sábana de mi cuerpo. No estaba realmente vestida para recibir visitas, pero a quién le importa. Ya estoy embarazada así que abrirle la puerta a alguien mientras uso un par de bóxers limpios de Edward – mi par favorito de verde a cuadros – y una de sus camisetas blancas no debería ser tanto problema.

Tropezando con la puerta, tiré de ella para abrirla y le lancé un grito apagado a lo que vi.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunté mientras señalaba al bulto que se retorcía en sus brazos.

"Hola Bella. Uhm, por favor, dime que esos están limpios." Me respondió, mirando mis – bueno, los bóxers de Edward.

"Sí, están limpios, pero ¿qué demonios es eso?" Le pregunté nuevamente mientras mi madre entraba a mi cálido apartamento, que olía a una mezcla del _increíble_ aroma de Edward y mis velas favoritas aroma a durazno.

Cruzándome de brazos, la seguí hasta que se sentó en el sofá. Me dejé caer a su lado y traté de ver la cosa que estaba en sus brazos, sin éxito.

"¡Esto, mi querida hija, es tu cachorro!" Exclamó emocionadamente mientras descubría la sábana que lo envolvía.

¡¿Un cachorro?

¡¿Pero qué demonios?

Mi mente se encontraba sobrecargada y "¿Huh?" fue lo mejor que pude decir.

"Bueno, Esme y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que sería una buena forma de aprendizaje para ustedes dos. Obviamente un cachorro no es un bebé, pero tiene varias cosas en común. Como el dejar de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo cuando tenga que ir al baño, alimentarlo, mantenerlo a salvo… esa clase de cosas."

"¿Pero, un perro?" Gemí. "¿No pudiste conseguir un gato, o mejor aun – un pez? ¡Edward odia los perros, y sabes que se va a enojar!"

"Mira, Bella. El pequeño Jacob necesita un hogar y es ahí donde tú entras. ¿Te acuerdas del amigo de tu padre, Billy, el de La Push? Su perra es la madre y este es el último cachorro que quedó. Si no lo adoptas, Billy dice que lo llevará a la perrera."

Conociendo mi lado amable, suspiré y miré al pequeño animal cuidadosamente. Siendo completamente honestos, el perro _era_ hermoso. Era esponjoso y estaba cubierto de un pelaje rojizo. Pasé mi mano por su espalda y suspiré nuevamente.

"Jacob, ¿eh? Bueno Jake, ya que soy una idiota parece que encontraste un nuevo hogar." Dije y mi madre soltó un chillido. Puso el cachorro en mi regazo y empezó a brincar al estilo Alice.

"¡Oh, Bella! ¡Edward y tú van a divertirse tanto! Tu sabes, ¡yo siempre he amado a los perros! Ooo, incluso podemos hacer un viaje a -" Dejé de escuchar a mi absorta madre mientras acunaba al perro en mis brazos – como si fuera un bebé.

Hm, esto tal vez sea algo bueno para nosotros después de todo.

Justo entonces la puerta principal se abrió y Edward entró a la habitación. "Amor, ya llegué," Anunció mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colgaba en el clóset de al lado. Una vez que notó a mi madre sonrió. "Oh, hola Reneé."

"Hola, Edward, cariño. ¡Ya me retiro, para que ustedes se diviertan con Jacob!" Y dicho esto mi madre se fue.

Edward, que no había notado a Jacob sentado en mi regazo, preguntó, "¿Jacob? ¿Quién es Jacob? Ah, ¡Bella, no me digas que estuviste convenciendo a tu madre que el bebé va a ser un niño! Además cuando _tengamos_ un niño, su nombre no va a ser Jacob. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta ese nombre! " Edward hizo un mohín mientras echaba algo de jugo en un vaso.

"No, Edward. Este es Jacob. Mi madre nos ha regalado un perrito."

"¡¿QUÉ?" Logro exitosamente derramar el jugo de naranja sobre mi linda y limpia cocina. Llámame loca obseso-compulsiva, pero tengo una manía con la perfección con lo que se refiere a la limpieza.

"¡Demonios, Edward!" Le grité mientras me levantaba de un salto. Antes de que pudiera agarrar una toalla para limpiar su desastre, le di a Jacob para que lo sostuviera.

"¡Ni se te ocurra darme esa cosa!" Dijo, mientras retrocedía. Puso ambas manos al aire y me miró como si estuviera demente o algo parecido.

Bueno, ¡yo no soy la que le está haciendo un mohín a un maldito perro!

"Es solo un perro, Edward. Madura de una vez y cárgalo para que pueda limpiar _tu_ desastre de una vez."

"Bien," Gimió mientras le pasaba el pobre y nervioso cachorro a Edward.

Cuando empecé a limpiar los pegajosos restos del desastre de Edward, oí una serie de gruñidos. Instintivamente, fui a regañar a Jacob, pero entonces noté que eran ambos, Jacob _y_ Edward.

¡¿Pero qué?

"¿Estás gruñendo?" Le pregunté algo divertida mientras tiraba la húmeda toalla dentro de la lavadora. Mientras volvía a la cocina, rodé los ojos. "Puedes ponerlo en el suelo ahora, tú, gran bebé. Solo espero que se orine en tus zapatos y te enseñe una lección."

Edward solo rodó sus ojos y se precipitó a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Suspirando, seguí sus pasos hacia nuestra verde azulada habitación solo para encontrar a Edward empujando todos sus zapatos en la parte alta de nuestro closet.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," gemí mientras me echaba en la cama. Instantáneamente, una pequeña bola de pelos rojiza saltó hacia mi regazo y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza dejé mi mente vagar.

Súbitamente un grito me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

"¡Esa _cosa_ no va a dormir en mi cama!" Edward hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

¡Ugh! ¿Acaso no sabe que no debe de molestar el sueño de una mujer embarazada?

"¡Si no te gusta, entonces ándate a dormir al sofá!"

"¡Bella!" Él gimió aun más. Dios, está que se molesta muy rápidamente. "¿No te das cuenta de que si duerme con nosotros hoy entonces va a esperar hacer lo mismo todos los días? ¡Lo siento pero de ninguna manera pienso tener sexo con esa pelusa en mi cama!"

"¿Oh, en serio? Pues eso no será ningún problema ya que _no_ va a pasar por un _buen_ tiempo."

Para ser honesta, esa era una completa mentira. Si pensaba que antes era una adolescente excitada, pues entonces ya no sé qué soy ahora. Estar embarazada esta jodiendo completamente mi juicio y el tener sexo con Edward es lo _único_ que quiero ahora.

Solo que no quiero darle el placer de saber eso.

"¡Bella!"

"Está bien. Mañana le compraré una de esas pequeñas camas para perros para que ya no necesite usar la nuestra. Pero, él _va_ a dormir con nosotros esta noche así que supéralo. ¡Es su primera noche con unos extraños, por Dios santo! ¡Necesitamos hacerlo sentir cómodo!"

Rodó sus ojos y trepando en la cama se quedó mirando a Jacob. "Oh, él ya está muy cómodo," refunfuñó.

"¿Acaso estás celoso que él esté acurrucado a mí?"

"¡Ugh, sí!"

"Vamos, Edward, solo déjalo estar en la cama. Ya mañana hablaremos de esto en la mañana, ¿ok? Si estás de acuerdo, tal vez hasta nos reconciliemos y tengamos sexo."

La zorra sexualmente cargada en mi interior se alegró.

"Está bien, pero el perro tiene que cambiarse de sitio."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque está sobre tu estómago y no puedo darle el beso de buenas noches al bebé con él ahí! ¡Duh!"

Con eso no pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro y la risa que escapó de mis labios. Aunque algo aniñado, malhumorado e irritable, mi Edward sigue siendo muy dulce al elegir sus palabras. Una vez que puse al dormido Jacob suavemente al borde de la enorme cama matrimonial me regresé a mi lugar, con mi cabeza sobre las almohadas. Casi instantáneamente Edward me agarró por la espalda y puso su rostro sobre mi estómago. Después de esta rápida despedida de buenas noches de mi y de nuestro bebé, él continuó frotando mi estómago con su cabeza y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Jajaja... Jacob es un perro (literalmente)**

**Sea perro o no, igual parece que le saca canas verdes a Edward...**

**Y no se desesperen por saber el sexo del bebé, que ya pronto lo sabran (:**

**Y bueno, no me puedo ir sin antes agradecer a todos los que hacen que en mi mundo salga un sol al enviarme un review, y también a todos los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas.**

**Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me retiro.**

**XOXO**

**Sweet-aries**


	19. Lo que se avecina

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

**

"_Un bebé tiene una manera especial de agregarle alegría a cada día."_

_-Desconocido._

**Capítulo 18. Lo que se avecina.**

"¡BELLLAAAA!" La voz de Edward explotó en mis oídos al mismo tiempo que me despertó abruptamente de mi tranquilo sueño. Gimiendo, comencé a lamentarme la pérdida del increíble sueño que estaba teniendo. Le echaba la culpa a Edward y a esa lengua suya. ¡Malditos sean por levantarme!

Froté mis ojos frenéticamente y tomando aire miré fijamente a Edward. "¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté ansiosamente mientras retiraba el edredón de mi acalorado cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¡Lo que pasa es que tu perro ensució el piso y acabo de pisar su regalito!" Edward chilló – casi gimoteando. Su rostro lentamente empezó a tornarse de un tono rojizo y sus manos comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente. Mordiendo mi labio para contener mi risa, me volví a recostar sobre mi almohada.

"¿Me levantaste porque el perro hizo popó? Los perros hacen popó, Edward. Tan solo límpialo."

"¿Esperas que limpie eso? ¿Acaso estas demente?" Edward me preguntó disgustado al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia su pie descalzo y la masa marrón y blanda que yacía bajo este.

"¡Sí, eso es justo lo que espero! ¿Con qué crees que vas a tener que tratar una vez que el bebé llegue?" Más le vale que no esté esperando que sea yo la que siempre limpie los pañales. ¡El chico tiene que estar loco! La idea de tener a Jacob aquí se pone cada vez mejor.

Tengo que acordarme de enviarles a mi madre y a Esme una tarjeta de agradecimiento.

"Pero eso es diferente, Bella." Me contestó poniendo sus ojos en blanco, como si fuera algo obvio.

"¿Así? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo ya amo a nuestra hija y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ella, ¡pero ni siquiera me agrada esa estúpida pelusa!" Él movió sus brazos señalando en dirección a Jacob.

"¿No querrás decir él, Edward? ¿Tú ya lo amas?" Ahora lo único que quiero es lograr sacarle su camiseta. Nunca hemos intentado tener sexo furioso antes, pero he oído acerca de eso y suena jodidamente fantástico.

Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, Edward suspiró profundamente. "No, Bella. Ella. Como nuestra hija que se encuentras durmiendo en tu estómago justo ahora."

Ni bien dijo eso, una fuerte sacudida en ni abdomen hico que arqueara mi espalda. "¡OH!" Grité, mirando hacia mi estómago con sorpresa. Posando mi mano sobre este, le eché un vistazo a un congelado Edward.

"No creo que él esté durmiendo, Edward." No pude contener la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro y se me escaparon unas cuantas risas.

Rápidamente Edward se tiró sobre la cama y posó sus manos sobre las mías. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de sus labios. "¿Ella ya está pateando?" Me preguntó lleno de confusión y alegría.

"No, Edward, él está pateando." Nos reímos un rato más, y justo como si nuestro pequeño milagro estuviera riéndose con nosotros, sentí un suave golpe en la zona donde Edward y yo posamos nuestras manos. Removiendo mis manos para que Edward pudiera ponerlas sobre mi mismo abdomen, posé mis manos gentilmente por sobre nuestro agitado bebé se encontraba pateando. Los ojos de Edward brillaban llenos de asombro y amor y en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

Estúpidas hormonas de embarazada.

"¿Te duele?" Él me preguntó con cautela mientras sus ojos me observaban con desconfianza. Una vez que limpié mis lágrimas con mi mano libre, negué con la cabeza.

"Nop," Regresando mi mirada hacia mi hinchado torso agregué, "Tú no lastimarías a mamá, ¿cierto, bebé?" Nuevamente, justo en ese momento Edward y yo sentimos otra patada.

Por primera vez desde la monumental noche del cumpleaños de Esme, ansiosamente contaba los meses para que mi pequeño se halle en mis brazos.

La mañana terminó siendo una de las mejores mañanas que haya experimentado en toda mi vida. No recibí el sexo que estaba esperando, pero fue sorprendentemente diez veces mejor. Si es que no fue veinte veces mejor. Sentir al bebé moverse por primera vez fue algo que no creo ser capaz de describir. Tantas emociones y sentimientos corrieron por mi cuerpo que no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Después de toda esa 'emoción por las pataditas', Edward, lleno de desconfianza, limpió el popó de perro del piso – para mi placer. Por supuesto, tuve que volver a limpiar esa zona, pero oye, es solo un chico. Pronto se acostumbrará a hacer este tipo de cosas más seguido.

Ahora, Edward y yo estamos en nuestro gimnasio local junto a Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett. Desde que éramos estudiantes de segundo año, decidimos dedicar dos sábados mensuales a nuestra salud física. Personalmente, yo amo el gimnasio – especialmente desde que vamos con Emmett. Él llama la atención como si fuera un niño de dos años y su nivel de paciencia es mucho menos que eso. Constantemente es regañado por tirar las pesas a la pared o por usar las vigas de metal como si fueran sacos de boxeo.

Pobre hermano oso.

En estos momentos, Rose, Ali y yo estamos en nuestras máquinas de ejercicio favoritas mientras los chicos se encontraban en la esquina junto a las pesas. Por supuesto, Edward trató de convencerme de quedarme en casa debido a mi 'condición,' pero ¡que se joda! Necesito hacer ejercicios más que nunca. Además, incluso Carlisle me respaldó en contra de Edward.

Nuestras visitas al gimnasio siempre son iguales. Los chicos hacen los suyo mientras las chicas hacemos lo nuestro. De repente, Rose soltó, "No he tenido sexo."

Por supuesto esa pequeña 'confesión' hizo que Alice y yo tengamos un pequeño ataque de risa. ¿Rose no ha tenido sexo? Eso como decir que yo nunca he tenido sexo, y actualmente siento que algo se mueve dentro de mis _shorts_. Advirtiendo la confusión en sus palabras, Rose agregó, "quiero decir, no he tenido sexo en tres meses."

"¿En serio? No te creo," Le contestó Alice mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su botella de agua que yacía en un pequeño porta-vasos negro conectado a la máquina.

"No chicas, es en serio. Desde que la pequeña Bella salió embarazada, Emmett está teniendo unos pequeños problemas." Rosalie agregó con una voz baja y cautelosa.

"¿Emmett teniendo problemas con el sexo? ¿Segura que conoces a mi hermano?" Ahora Alice miraba a Rosalie como si hubiera enloquecido, debido a que, si había algo que le gustara a Emmett… era el sexo.

"¡Ugh, cállense ya, chicas! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Emmett…," Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Rose echó una ojeada a los chicos para asegurarse de que no la podían escuchar. "Emmett no ha sido capaz de _levantarlo_."

Escupí el agua que estaba bebiendo, y empecé a toser debido a las pocas gotas que se habían deslizado por la entrada equivocada. Instantáneamente, Rose dejó de lado sus ejercicios y comenzó a golpear suavemente mi espalda mientras yo tocía los molestos chorritos de agua. Por suerte, Edward no notó eso o sino me hubiera prohibido el tomar agua, también.

"¿Él no ha sido capaz de levantarlo?" Preguntó Alice aún sin poder creerlo, tratando de hacerlo encajar con la realidad. Emmett era el rey de las erecciones no premeditadas.

"¡Para nada, y lo he intentado todo! ¡Mierda, incluso accedí a ser parte del trío que sé que muere por tener, pero ni eso funcionó!"

"¡EW! ¡Horribles imágenes mentales, horribles imágenes mentales!" Alice gritó al mismo tiempo que cubría sus pequeñas orejas de elfo fuertemente con sus manos y sacudía su cabeza tratando de alejar las 'horribles imágenes mentales.'

No la culpo. Yo tampoco quisiera oír algunas de las fantasías de Jasper.

¡Demonios!

Me estremecí.

"¿Ha hablado con Carlisle acerca de eso?" Le pregunté preocupada por mi querido mejor amigo quien se encontraba actualmente en abstinencia. Quiero decir, Carlisle es doctor, tal vez él pueda ayudarlo en algo.

"Se niega. Dice que jodería su orgullo. ¿Pues sabes qué digo yo? ¡Que necesita joder su orgullo para que pueda joderme de una vez!" Rosalie prácticamente gritó, lo que logró que nos ganemos un montón de miradas no deseadas. De pronto, de la nada sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi creciente abdomen. Si no fuera por el increíble aroma que conocía tan bien, hubiera gritado. Pero sabiendo que solamente era Edward, me permití recostar mi cansado cuerpo en su abrazo.

Esperen un segundo…

Si Edward está aquí, eso quiere decir que Emmett está-

"¡ROSIE! ¡¿LES DIJISTE?" Emmett explotó. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Emmett de pie con su empapada camiseta sin mangas de algodón y unos _shorts _de baloncesto. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y unas cuantas venas comenzaron a sobresalir.

¿Se iba a transformar en Hulk acaso?

"Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?" Rosalie le confirmó sin darle mucha importancia. Y en verdad, así era. Siempre hemos sido muy abiertos entre nosotros acerca de cosas como esta.

"¡¿Por qué les contaste eso? ¡Es algo privado!"

"Oh por favor, Emmett, anímate. Todos conocemos que la palabra privado no está en t vocabulario. ¡Hablas acerca de nuestra vida sexual cada vez que se te presenta la oportunidad! Y además sé que haz estado hablando de tu pequeño problema con los chicos." Rosalie le contestó tranquilamente.

"¡No lo hice! ¡Y no es un _pequeño_ problema! ¡Mi _problema_ es probablemente más grande que el de Edward y el de Jasper!" Emmett gimoteó.

"Sí lo hizo. Y amigo, aunque así sea, al menos nosotros sí podemos levantar nuestros _problemas_." Jasper intervino con una ladina sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Jasper!" Emmett silbó.

"Bueno chicos, ¿fueron capaces de encontrar una solución?" Pregunté, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación para poder ir a comer una hamburguesa con queso.

"¡Pssh, nada, maldita sea!" Emmett rugió nuevamente, esta vez ganándose un golpe de parte de Edward.

"Cuida tu lenguaje, Emmett." Dijo calmadamente mientras tenía su mirada fija en mi estómago.

"¡Oh, por favor! Ustedes dos se están tomando esta cosa de la paternidad demasiado en serio."

"Puede ser, pero al menos podemos tener increíbles sesiones de sexo. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti, Jasper?" Edward le preguntó mientras se libraba de él con una ladina sonrisa.

"¡Malditos sean!" Emmett salió furioso del gimnasio, dejándonos a todos riéndonos incontrolablemente.

_Más tarde esa noche…_

_¡Ring, ring, ring!_

"Ugh," Gemí mientras me giraba para poder contestar el teléfono. Sentía mis ojos como si alguien les hubiera echado goma, y eso era lo único que me impedía abrirlos. "¿Hola?" Contesté roncamente, mientras regañaba mentalmente a quien estuviera llamándome a esta hora.

"¡Bella, soy yo!" La voz de Rosalie resonó por el teléfono.

"¡Y yo!" Le siguió la voz de Emmett.

Bostezando, rodé mis ojos. "¿Qué demonios quieren?"

"¡Decirte que encontramos la solución a nuestro problema!" Rose chilló.

"¿Me llamaron para decirme que por fin van a tener sexo?" Les pregunté llena de incredulidad.

"Nop. Todavía no. ¡Vamos a casarnos primero!"

* * *

**¡Pero qué manera de Rosalie y Emmett para solucionar su 'problema'!**

**jajaja**

**Y... bueno, tengo dos pequeños anuncios: **

**Primero, a partir de la prox. semana comienzo nuevamente la universidad, así que tal vez demore un poquito en subir los capítulos.**

**Y segundo, estamos llegando al final de esta historia ... ¡Ya solo faltan cinco capitulos!**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron esta historia como su favorita, y también a aquellos que se toman un tiempo y dejan un review... **

**Ahora sí, me retiro. **

**XOXO,**

**Sweet-aries.**


	20. Felicitaciones

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

"_Una gran Aventura está a punto de comenzar."_

_-Winnie the Pooh_

**Capítulo 19. Felicitaciones**

"_¿Me llamaron para decirme que por fin van a tener sexo?" Les pregunté llena de curiosidad._

"_Nop. Todavía no. ¡Vamos a casarnos primero!"_

El chillido de Rosalie retumbó a través del teléfono inalámbrico, causando que Edward se levantara. "¿Pero qué diablos?" Murmuró mientras giraba en mi dirección, abrazándome como si su vida se le fuera en ello. Su cabeza se encontraba oculta en mi pecho, e instintivamente comencé a pasar mis dedos por su sedoso y suave cabello.

"¿Casarse?" Bostecé, incapaz de contenerlo. "¿Es esto una especie de broma? Porque si lo es, la disfrutaría más si no hubiera sido a mitad de la noche," Le chillé al teléfono al mismo tiempo que Edward levantaba su regazo y nuestras miradas se encontraban. Sus cejas se juntaron y lucía completamente estupefacto.

"¿Quiénes se van a casar?" Preguntó mientras colocaba su mentón en el lugar donde antes había estado su frente.

Cambiando el volumen del teléfono a altavoz, suspiré. "Aparentemente, Emmett y Rosalie."

"¿Qué?" Edward explotó, despertándose por completo. "¡Ellos no pueden casarse!"

"¿Por qué no?" La voz de Emmett sonó a través del auricular. Parecía que Rosalie también tenía su teléfono en altavoz.

"¡Porque no!" Edward sentenció. Gentilmente, comencé a trazar círculos en su mano en un intento de calmarlo.

"¿Exactamente por qué ustedes dos han decidido casarse?" Pregunté mientras cerraba mis ojos momentáneamente – casi dejando que el sueño me gane.

"Ok, así que aparentemente, el 'problema' de Emmett era que temía dejarme embarazada y que no estemos casados," Rose calmadamente explicó, como si su respuesta fuera algo obvio.

"¿Qué hay de malo en estar embarazada y soltera?" Por supuesto, esto último me ofendió, por más que sea o no intencionado. Sé que Emmett y Rosalie me quieren, pero aun así.

"¡Nada!"Rosalie rápidamente objetó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error. "Créeme Bells, Edward y tú son increíblemente asombrosos y están tratando con todo esto de una mejor manera de la que alguna vez imaginamos, pero esa es la forma en la que ustedes son. ¿Emmett y yo? No tanto. Edward y tú siempre han sido extremadamente independientes, así que para ustedes el no estar casados por el momento les queda genial. Emmett y yo nos necesitamos mutuamente. Sin mí, él sería un cerdo de 226 kilos que pasa todo su tiempo mirando porno, y sin él yo sería una perra egoísta que solo se interesa por la próxima fiesta o qué cosa nueva se va a comprar. Simplemente es así como es para nosotros. Edward y tú esperaron dieciséis años para finalmente confesarse sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tiene sentido de que quieran esperar un poco más para casarse. Por el otro lado, Emmett y yo empezamos a 'salir' cuando teníamos once años, así que saca tus cuentas. "

"¡Esa es la mayor estupidez que haya oído en mi vida, Rosalie Hale! ¡Lo único que quieres es casarte primero!"

"Bueno, eso también," Ella admitió tímidamente.

Rodando mis ojos, sentí a Edward abrazarme fuertemente. "Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que han dicho Carlisle, Esme y tus padres al respecto, Rose?"

"Ese es el problema," Emmett comenzó a hablar tímidamente. "Sus padres perderían la calma si es que ella les dice que nos vamos a casar ahora – así que no lo saben. Pero eso también implica que tampoco se lo podemos contar a Carlisle y a Esme," concluyó con un triste tono de voz.

"¡Oye!" Edward interrumpió, claramente furioso. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía todo esto, y no podía culparlo. Los chicos Cullen son extremadamente sobreprotectores con su madre – incluso si es entre ellos. "¡No te puedes casar sin decirle primero a mamá! ¡Romperás su corazón! ¿O piensas negarle la alegría de entregar a su más alborotador hijo a alguien más?"

"Vamos, Edward, tú sabes que no la heriría a propósito. Además, aún no has oído el plan completo. Mira, todos nosotros nos vamos a Las Vegas el siguiente fin de semana y a Rosie y a mí nos casará uno de esos imitadores de Elvis. Regresamos a casa, les contamos a nuestros padres, y planeamos una gran boda. Los padres de Rose no pueden decir que no si es que _ya_ estamos casados."

Riéndome secamente, me entrometí. "Eso es una locura. Lo saben, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," Dos voces al otro lado de la línea me contestaron al unísono.

"Como sea, sean estúpidos, cásense, no me importa, ¿ahora sí ya me pueden dejar dormir? ¿Por favor? Edward y yo tenemos un día muy agitado mañana, y esta pequeña conversación no nos va a ayudar en nada."

"¿Qué pasa mañana?" Emmett preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

Bostezando nuevamente, sonreí. "Tenemos otra cita con la doctora." Simplemente les respondí.

"¿Es _la _cita?" Rosalie súbitamente preguntó. No pude evitar reír ante su reacción.

"Sí, esta es la cita. Mañana sabremos qué va a ser el bebé."

"¿Qué va a ser el bebé? ¿No va a ser un bebé? ¿Qué más puede ser?" Emmett preguntó inocentemente con un tono ligero de horror, causando que todos nos riéramos.

Después de eso, Rosalie gritó nuevamente y finalmente se despidió – después de hacernos prometer a Edward y a mí llamarla tan pronto como sepamos el sexo del bebé. Girándome en mi sitio, coloqué el teléfono inalámbrico en su sitio y le permití a Edward retomar mi abrazo. Nuevamente, me apretó fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura al mismo tiempo que usaba mis pechos como si fueran su propia almohada personal.

Estaba ya quedándome dormida, cuando el suave murmullo de Edward me trajo de vuelta al mundo real. "¡No puedo creer que se vayan a casar!"

Manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, suspiré. "¿Por qué? Son Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale, tú lo sabes. ¿Acaso eso realmente te sorprende?" murmuré del lado de mi extremadamente cómoda almohada, media dormida.

"lo sé, lo sé. Pero se suponía que nosotros nos casaríamos antes que ellos"

Oh, así que de _esto_ se trata.

"Edward, tú no estás celoso, ¿o sí?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Por qué?" No pude evitar reírme de su reciente confesión. Quiero decir, vivimos juntos por Dios, sin mencionar que llevo a su hijo.

Además, ya le dije que nos casaremos algún día.

¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

"Porque sí. Te amos y quiero que seas mía oficialmente."

"Edward," le dije suavemente mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello una vez más. "No hay alguna forma más en la que yo sea completamente tuya. El matrimonio solo va a lograr que tenga un anillo para mi dedo y que cambie mi apellido. Ya soy tuya en todas las formas que cuentan – verdaderamente. Siempre lo he sido. No entiendo por qué esto no es suficiente."

Gimiendo, Edward presionó su cabeza contra mi cuerpo. "Solo quiero que nuestro bebé nazca de dos padres casados."

"Yo creo que nacer de dos padres que se aman incontrolablemente es un gran compromiso. Igualmente, no es como si no fuéramos a tener otro hijo. Si juegas tus cartas bien, puede ser que nuestro próximo hijo nazca dentro del matrimonio," bromeé, aunque ambos sabíamos que estaba hablando en serio.

"Tienes razón, lo siento," Edward se disculpó y estiró sus piernas ligeramente. "Te amo Bella. Demasiado."

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cálido cuerpo, acerqué mi rostro hacia su cabello. "Más de lo que te imaginas."

"¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!" La voz de Edward resonó mientras sentía mi cuerpo era sacudido suavemente.

Frotando mis ojos y lentamente entreabriéndolos, gemí. "¿Qué?"

"¡Necesitamos alistarnos ya para irnos!" Edward exclamó ansiosamente, sonando como un niño pequeño durante la mañana de Navidad.

Gimiendo nuevamente, me giré para ver la hora en el reloj. Eran las 10:23 am. Levantándome de golpe, miré a Edward. "¿Por qué me dejaste dormir hasta tan tarde? ¡Nuestra cita es en una hora!" Le dije al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en su perfecto pecho.

"Disculpa, amor. Te veías tan calmada que no quería molestarte. ¡Ahora arréglate para poder irnos!"

Riéndome de su emoción salí de la cama y entré a tropezones al baño para hacer mis deberes diarios. Una vez que terminé de cepillarme los dientes, tomar una ducha y secar mi cabello rápidamente me dirigí hacia el clóset. Me puse unos jeans claros y un suéter con cuello de tortuga color azul marino – que resaltaba felizmente mi ligeramente abultado vientre – antes de ponerme mi más adorado par de zapatillas. Justo cuando estaba amarrando el último zapato, Edward me llamó.

Justo a tiempo.

El camino hacia la oficina de la doctora fue muy largo, por no decir otra cosa. A pesar de que Edward y yo estábamos convencidos del sexo de nuestro bebé, decir que estábamos emocionados por la confirmación se quedaba corto.

Literalmente estábamos saltando en nuestros asientos del Volvo

Una vez que llegamos a la oficina de la Dra. Waters, corrimos adentro del edificio hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista, quien era la misma maldita rubia que se encontraba leyendo una revista Vogue. Mostrando una completa indiferencia hacia nosotros mientras esperábamos que nos registrara, ella sacó su Blackberry al recibir un mensaje de texto.

Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, perra.

"¡Disculpe!" dije impacientemente.

"Oh, discúlpeme. ¿Puedo ayudarla en lago?" Preguntó dulcemente, pareciendo inocente.

Soltando el aire que contenía, presioné el puente de mi nariz. "Solo regístrenos. El nombre es Cullen."

"Oh, eres _tú _otra vez." Dijo burlonamente. Edward debió de haber sentido mi ira ya que ligeramente me jaló del brazo y me llevó hacia las sillas de la sala de espera. Nos sentamos en silencio hasta que nos llamaron.

"¿Cullen?" La misma enfermera que nos atendió la última vez asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Tomando la mano de Edward salté de mi sitio y seguí a la enfermera.

Fui inteligente esta vez y no miré cuando la enfermera de mediana edad me pesaba.

Ciertamente era para mi bien.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba usando ese estúpido traje de papel y sobre ese estúpidamente incómodo catre que era frío como el hielo, esperando que la Dra. Waters entre a la habitación. Sentí que pasaron años antes de oír como la puerta finalmente crujía al abrirse y la Dra. Waters emergía del pasillo.

"¿Cómo está nuestra mami hoy?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la camilla con un portapapeles y un fólder rojo en sus manos.

Suspirando, asentí con mi cabeza. "Simplemente estoy lista para hacer esto y salir de una vez de este traje de papel," le contesté, ganándome una risa de parte de la doctora y de Edward.

"Ok, entonces hagamos esto de una vez, ¿está bien?"

Edward y yo asentimos frenéticamente y sentí mi corazón acelerarse. Toda la irritación e impaciencias desapareció instantáneamente y pura emoción reemplazó todas esas emociones negativas que transcurrían por mis venas.

La Dra. Waters giró aquella máquina de ultrasonido que parecía una computadora, y me ordenó que me levantara el traje hasta la altura de mi estómago. El olor del gel llenó la habitación y sentí algo cálido caer en mi bajo abdomen al mismo tiempo que la doctora esparcía el gel.

"¿Edward? ¿Podrías por favor apagar las luces?" Preguntó ella mientras presionaba unos cuantos botones de la máquina, produciendo nuevamente aquella imagen parecida a la de un televisor a blanco y negro.

Edward rápidamente se apresuró a apagar las luces antes de regresar a mi costado.

De pronto, aquel familiar golpeteo llenó la habitación, solo que mucho más fuerte esta vez. "Parece que tenemos un firme y sano latido," la doctora anunció mientras continuaba pasando la cámara a través de mi torso. La imagen de la pantalla me hizo soltar un grito apagado. Lo que anteriormente tenía forma de una pequeña semilla era ahora más grande, y estaba más definida. "También está creciendo a un buen ritmo," la doctora agregó.

"¿Están interesados en conocer el sexo del bebé?"

"¡SÍ!" Edward y yo gritamos al unísono. La Dra. Waters se rió al mismo tiempo que presionaba unos cuantos botones más.

"¡Felicidades! ¡Es una saludable niña!"

Lancé un grito apagado y sentí a Edward apretar mi mano. Giré rápidamente mi cabeza en su dirección donde él no estaba sonriendo con aires de suficiencia, como yo creía. No, no, esta sonrisa era mucho más que eso. A través de su sonrisa pude ver todo el amor, emoción y devoción que sostenía por su _hija_ – nuestra _hija_.

"Ni se te ocurra decir que me lo dijiste," le anuncié con una risa y una sonrisa. No pude evitarlo. Esta nueva revelación me emocionaba a más no poder.

Así que no era el pequeño niño que esperaba, pero no es como si no hubiera querido una hija.

Imágenes de una niña pequeña con cabellos broncíneos y ojos de un color chocolate oscuro llenaron mi cabeza. Sus pequeños dedos estaban alrededor de la cadena de metal de un columpio mientras su padre y yo estábamos a cada lado de ella, empujándola adelante y atrás. Las risas de los tres llenaban la atmósfera, y una vez que borré esas imágenes de mi mente no pude evitar sentirme completamente feliz.

Aquí es donde yace mi futuro.

* * *

**I'm back!**

**Le hecho la culpa de mi retraso a la universidad...**

**1er ciclo: todo te parece fácil.**

**2do ciclo (el que estoy actualmente culminando - gracias a Dios): adiós vida, te veo cuando acabe la carrera.**

**¡Lo bueno es que esta semana acabo clases!**

**(aunque comienza lo peor: los examenes finales)**

**Asi que no se preocupen, les prometo que este año no se acaba antes de haber concluido esta historia :)**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo y me dejan algun review (también a todos los que me agregan o a la historia como sus favoritos)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**XOXO,**

**Sweet-aries**


	21. El culto infantil

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Capítulo 20. El culto infantil.**

Dos meses pasaron exitosamente desde que Edward y yo nos enteramos del sexo de nuestra hija. Nuestras familias no podían estar más emocionadas. Incluso Charlie, quien abierta pero calladamente detestaba mi embarazo desde que se enteró, no podía contener la emoción que sentía cuando le mostraba la fotografía del ultrasonido de su nieta.

Ese día parecía ser un punto de cambios. No solo marcaba la forma de cómo mi vida sería a partir de ese día, sino que también ayudó a arreglar la pobre relación entre mi padre y yo. Él aún no había llegado al punto en el que daba un paso adelante y decía que felizmente aceptaba las cosas como son, pero no necesitó decirlo. La simple forma en la que su rostro se iluminó cuando le di su copia del ultrasonido, y cómo se quedo murmurando "nieta" bajo se respiración mientras miraba la imagen emocionado decía mucho.

De igual forma, mi padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

No pensé mucho en ello. Si esa es la reacción que tiene con tan solo ver esa imagen, no me puedo imaginar como se pondrá una vez que la cargue en sus brazos.

Diablos, aún intento imaginarme como será cuando sea yo quien la tenga en _mis_ brazos.

Rosalie y Emmett desafortunadamente tuvieron que posponer sus ideas matrimoniales después de que se enteraron que si seguían evadiendo más clases a lo largo del semestre no se podrían graduar. Además, una vez que Rose se enteró que la bebé sería una niña su corazón instantáneamente se derritió y decidió que su sobrina _tenía_ que ser su damita de honor y llevar las flores – aunque yo tuviera que cargarla _mientras_ me balanceo en cualquiera de los peligrosos zapatos de tacón que me haga usar. Todo ese asunto se mantuvo por lo bajo de oídos entrometidos como los de Carlisle, los de Esme y los de los padres de Rosalie. Personalmente, creo que si yo hubiera sido capaz de poder decirles a todos que estaba embarazada, ellos hubieran al menos hablado con sus padres acerca de sus futuras nupcias.

Durante el pasado mes, Edward ha sentido urgentemente la necesidad de decirle a sus padres (bueno, en realidad a Esme) acerca de la noticia de Emmett y Rosalie, pero siempre lo detenía.

Por mucho que odiara el pensamiento de una decepcionada Esme, nosotros no teníamos por qué tener que hablar acerca de ello.

Aparte, desde que oí que Emmett y Rosalie siguen sin tener relaciones, este mes se cumplen seis meses.

Algo que ha hecho que mi embarazo sea mucho más notable – y miserable – y _altamente_ incómodo, para pesar de Edward. Cada vez que la bebé decidía que era momento de dar patadas – algo que se ha vuelto más frecuente recientemente considerando lo mucho que ha crecido mi pequeña activa – mi primera reacción era la de gemir de dolor ligeramente, algo que de alguna manera Edward _siempre_ notaba.

¿Alguna vez pondrá en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida suya una vez que se de cuenta que solo es mi precioso bebé disfrutando de su tiempo personal de juego, mientras se comunica con nosotros desde el interior?

Por supuesto que no. Edward será Edward y le dará vuelta al asunto mientras siga pensando que estoy adolorida.

No me preocupo por ello, de igual manera. Edward nunca pensaría algo negativo acerca de la pequeña vida que hemos creado – incluso si es que me mantiene despierta toda la noche (lo que luego paso a mantenernos a _ambos_ despiertos toda la noche, debido a que Edward se rehusaba a dormir sabiendo que yo no podía).

No, no. Yo pienso que nuestra hija podría convertirse en una asesina en masa y aún así Edward la seguiría viendo como un trabajo de perfección, el cual sabemos que ya es. No es necesario ser un genio para ver que él ya se encuentra en manos de nuestra pequeña. En medio de la noche, cuando me despierto abruptamente deseando algo loco como donas de chocolate y pizza de piña, ¿crees que Edward me diría que me vuelva a dormir y que espere hasta la mañana?

Pffff, como si fuera así. Él salta inmediatamente de la cama como si nada y maneja por todo el pueblo buscando por mis – y los del bebé – pedidos especiales. Tal es el punto que solo basta con que mencione que tengo hambre, para que Edward salte de la cama automáticamente y me pregunte qué es lo que necesito para ir a comprármelo.

¿Quién no lo amaría hasta en lo más mínimo?

Por supuesto, el no puede quejarse mucho acerca de _eso_ – no es tampoco como si lo hiciera. A excepción de que yo siga pensando en mis recién encontradas y no deseadas curvas, las cuales él clama que son sexys, mis cambios de humor y mis apetitos insaciables, Edward sigue haciéndome el amor increíblemente, si me lo preguntas. Ya ni siquiera puedo recordar todas las veces que lo hicimos cada vez que estábamos a solas.

Después de que Emmett se enteró de mi hiperactivo deseo sexual, ya no tuvo que lidiar con su 'pequeño problema'. Algo que habría hecho que los demás sintieran asco, no pude pensar en otra cosa en que él se estaba imaginando qué clase de lunática sería Rose si _ella_ estuviera embarazada.

Para su decepción, Rosalie decidió que quería casarse por razones por encima del sexo. Además decidió que no mantendría relaciones con él hasta la noche de bodas.

¡Y pensar que al oír eso se convirtió en _Hulk_!

La escuela ha sido todo menos interesante. Por suerte, mi embarazo era considerado por los estudiantes de la secundaria de Forks como una noticia vieja, ¿pero los profesores? Para ellos no lo era. Mi padre – quien mantuvo una fuerte influencia en la decisión ya que es el jefe de la policía – y Carlisle tuvieron que entrar abruptamente a la oficina del director y montar un escándalo con tal de que me gradúe junto a los otros estudiantes. De acuerdo a la escuela, yo era un desastre a punto de ocurrir – una 'responsabilidad', como ellos me llamaban. Ninguno de ellos quería hacerse cargo de mí en caso de que entre en trabajo de parto durante una de las clases o en medio de la graduación.

Sin embargo, como dije antes, ser uno de los hijos del jefe Swan tiene sus ventajas.

Hoy, Edward, Alice, Rosalie y yo fuimos a comprar las cosas para el cuarto del bebé. A ambas, Ali y Rose, se les dijo que no se vayan a exceder con ellas mismas y que solo vengan a acompañarnos. Por supuesto, todos sabemos que ellas van a encontrar el que, en su opinión, es el tema 'perfecto' para el cuarto del bebé y nos obligarán a Edward y a mí a comprarlo, pero esa no es su decisión. Este es _nuestro_ bebé, y nosotros nos vamos a tener la diversión de escogerlo por nosotros mismos.

A diferencia de lo que creen, ¡actualmente estoy muy emocionada por este viaje de compras!

El momento en que llegamos a _Babies R' Us_, los cuatro saltamos fuera del carro y nos colamos dentro de la tienda. Era como caminar en el país de los bebés. Este lugar tenía de todos desde prendas, biberones, cunas, andadores, pañales, e incluso esos brasieres para madres que yo incluso me negué a mirar. A pesar de que Edward, yo y la Dra. Waters decidimos que sería mejor que sería lo mejor si le diera de amamantar a mi bebé, aún no quiero pensar en lo que tendré que usar para hacerlo.

Nuestro viaje de compras se convirtió en una batalla épica cuando Edward, Rose y Ali empezaron a pelearse acerca de cual era su juego de dormitorio preferido. Alice escogió un set rosado brillante con pequeñas flores cubriéndolo por todos lados. En verdad lucía como si Hello Kitty lo hubiera vomitado ella misma. Lo que escogió Rose era un edredón moderno de unos colores rojo sangre y blanco que no seguían ningún diseño. Por más atractivo que se veía, no parecía algo para un bebé recién nacido. Lucía como algo de la habitación de ella, y conozco lo mucho que sus rojas paredes pueden ver. Lo que Edward escogió era algo parecido a lo que yo hubiera escogido, pero no era algo que dejaría gustosa que mi hija use. Era un set púrpura oscuro con estrellas en todos lados –literalmente.

Ignorando la zona de guerra, comencé a vagar por ahí, solo para llegar a encontrar el juego de cama perfecto.

"¡Edward!" Grité, e instantáneamente él corrió a mi lado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, le apunté la muestra y asentí. "Este es el que vamos a comprar."

Mirando profundamente la muestra, Edward sonrió y asintió. "¡Es perfecto!"

Riéndome, asentí mientras Alice y Rose se aproximaban a nosotros.

"¡Bella, no!" Alice gimoteó al mismo tiempo que agarraba mi brazo. "¡No puedes comprar ese!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque no! Es tan cliché en estos días. ¿No quieres ser más original?" Ella me preguntó mientras que me miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué hay de malo con Winnie Pooh?"

"Ah, nada, solo que _todos_ compran algo de Pooh en estos días. Es como si fuera una especie de culto infantil. Me _encantaría_ que mi sobrina sobresaliera del resto."

"Y ya lo hará, Alice," Edward gruño mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago. Él odiaba cuando alguien decía algo que podía llegar a ser tomado ofensivo contra nuestro bebé. Quiero decir, incluso insultó a Emmett cuando este declaró lo divertido que sería tener un niño al cual enseñarle deportes.

"Eso no es a lo que me refería, Edward. Es solo -"

"Alice, no escojo esto solo porque piense que Pooh es una especie de culto infantil. Es solo que la primera cosa que Edward y yo compramos para el bebé fue un conjunto de pijamas de Winnie Pooh la primera vez que lo traje de compras. Elijo a Pooh por motivos sentimentales - ¡Y me gusta ese juego de dormitorio igualmente!"

"¡¿Acabas de decir que comprar tiene algo de sentimental?" Alice chilló emocionada antes de lanzarse contra mí. "Oh, Bella," empezó a hablar suavemente, "la bebé Cullen va a ser la más adorada y consentida bebé _del culto_ que exista."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza y riendo, le dije a Edward que se detenga donde la cajera. Una vez que terminamos de hacer nuestro pedido para la cuna, una mesa para cambiar los pañales y una silla mecedora, pusimos el juego de dormitorio en el carrito y finalizamos nuestro viaje de compras. Para el tiempo que terminamos – casi cuatro horas, por cierto – habíamos adquirido una lámpara, una alfombra, un móvil, un asiento para niños para el carro y un coche para pasear al bebé, juguetes, chupones, un andador, una silla para comer, una pelota e incluso biberones, cubiertos y pañales, todos con la imagen de Winnie Pooh.

Alice estaba en lo cierto – Winnie Pooh _es_, en cierta forma, una especie de culto infantil.

El retorno a casa desde Puerto Ángeles fue largo, considerando que nos pasamos todo el tiempo yendo de un restaurante de comida rápida a otro. Cada vez que nos deteníamos en algún lugar, mi repentino deseo podía aparecer y teníamos que ir por más comida.

_Realmente_ no hizo feliz a Edward cuando me olvide de decirle que ya no teníamos comida para perros, y que necesitábamos hacer un viaje rápido a la tienda antes de volver a casa.

Era tarde cuando llegamos de vuelta adonde Carlisle y Esme para dejar a las chicas allí. Nos quedamos ahí por unas cuantas horas disfrutando sus pasteles de chocolate caseros - ¿o debería decir que solamente fui _yo_ quien los disfrutó? – y jugando el _Guitar Hero_ de Emmett. Para mí, parecía ser una noche cualquiera entre nosotros.

Edward y yo pronto nos despedimos de todos, ansiosos por volver a los confines de nuestro propio hogar. Afuera el clima era frío y húmedo – lo que quiere decir que sigue siendo invierno – por lo que nos pusimos nuestros pijamas máscómodos, nos calentamos un poco de chocolate caliente y nos sentamos en el cuarto del bebé, ordenando todas nuestras nuevas adquisiciones.

La mayoría de las cosas grandes como la cuna y otras piezas que no podían caber en el Volvo nos las traerían al día siguiente, pero eso no nos detuvo. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero nos las arreglamos para abrir y armar todas las cosas que traíamos, colgar cada vestimenta de bebé, e incluso pasamos algo de tiempo hojeando nuestro nuevo libro de nombres de bebé antes de caer rendidos, abrazados.

Otros tres meses pasaron y ahora me encuentro en mi noveno mes. Es alocado pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido este año. Y pensar, que a pesar de todo, aquí me encuentro hoy, graduándome de la secundaria.

Me encontraba en mi espantoso traje de color amarillo chillón, con mi gorra firmemente sujeta a mi perfectamente arreglado cabello – gracias a Ali y Rose – envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi abultado vientre en un intento de proteger a mi hija de lo que se aproximaba.

Jessica Stanley.

Debía de culpar a mi mala suerte que nuestros apellidos tengan que ser tan cercanos. Por lo menos mi querido hermano mayor estaba atrapado conmigo en esto.

Mientras ella se pavoneaba camino a su asiento asignado, aparentó una falsa sonrisa y saltó a mi lado. "¡Bella! ¡Te ves tan linda! ¡¿Puedo tocar tu estómago?" Dijo – y preguntó – animadamente al mismo tiempo que su crespo cabello marrón se mecía de un lado a otro.

¿Acaso me acaba de preguntar si puede tocar mi estómago?

Estremeciéndome, sacudí mi cabeza. "Uhm, no gracias," murmuré mientras le mandaba a Jasper una mirada que decía 'ayúdame con esto'.

"A Bella no le gusta que la gente la toque. Tiene miedo de enfermarse," Jasper dijo engreídamente en dirección a Jessica justo cuando la Sra. Cope anunció que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. Tomando aire en señal de alivio, pasé mi mano por mi estómago calmadamente mientras mi pequeña niña activa decidió que era hora de jugar. Temblando suavemente, llena de nervios, me concentré en los continuos golpeteos de mi hija para aclarar mi mente.

Lentamente pude sentir como los golpeteos en mi estómago se volvieron más intensos. Cuando estos calambres comenzaron yo pensaba que eran debido a los nervios, pero cuando una aguda sacudida de dolor atravesó todo mi cuerpo causando que lance un grito apagado, me di cuenta de lo que realmente era.

Había entrado en trabajo de parto.

* * *

**Aprovecho el poco tiempo libre entre exámenes finales y voilá!**

**Ya tenemos el siguiente cap.**

**¡Y ya solo faltan 3!**

**Ya quisiera ver a este grupito peleandose por un set de sábanas de bebé**

**jaja**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos los que agregan a la historia (y a mi) como su favorita, o en alerta, y también gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempito y me dejan un review (y tambien gracias por sus buenas vibras para mis exámenes)**

**Lo bueno es que el miércoles termino los exámenes, por lo que a partir de ahí, soy toda suya para terminar los tres capítulos antes de fin de año.**

**Lo prometo por el meñique :)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**XOXO,**

**Sweet-aries  
**


	22. Nuevos comienzos

******Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Nota del autor: **No soy doctora y nunca he tenido un bebé. Solo he visto como un millón de episodios de "Historia de un bebé". No me critiquen por dar falsa información. Ustedes solo sigan leyendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Nuevos Comienzos**

_Lentamente pude sentir como los golpeteos en mi estómago se volvieron más intensos. Cuando estos calambres comenzaron yo pensaba que eran debido a los nervios, pero cuando una aguda sacudida de dolor atravesó todo mi cuerpo causando que lance un grito apagado, me di cuenta de lo que realmente era._

_Había entrado en trabajo de parto._

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente. ¿Qué voy a hacer? He trabajado duro para esto, ¡de ninguna manera voy a dejar de graduarme! No después de todo lo que mi padre y Carlisle hicieron para que esté parada aquí, en primer lugar. Abracé mi estómago fuertemente y recé por un milagro.

Siempre notando que algo andaba mal, Jasper me dio un golpecito en el hombro. "¿Bells, estás bien?" Me preguntó consternado mientras giraba mi rostro hacia su dirección. Desesperadamente intenté ocultar el dolor, frustración y el miedo de mi cara, pero sé que Jasper lo verá de todas formas.

"¿Ah? Estoy bien," Respondí rápidamente, intentando de borrar el tema antes de que vaya demasiado lejos.

"¡No lo estás, Bella. Estás sudando y luces como si acabaras de ver un fantasma!"

¿Por qué el maldito tenía que ser tan observador? ¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA!

Sabiendo que era imposible mentirle a mi hermano tomé una buena bocanada de aire antes de hablar. "Creo que estoy en trabajo de parto," lo dije rápidamente y en voz baja esperando que no pudiera oírlo.

Pues… lo oyó.

"¡¿Qué?" Dijo casi gritando, ganando que varias personas nos miraran desagradablemente. "¡¿Desde cuándo?"

"¡Desde ahora!" Susurré ferozmente.

"Tenemos que llevarte al hospital," estableció y me agarró del brazo suavemente.

Tirando de él, me negué. "¡No! ¡_No _voy a salir de este auditorio sin mi maldito diploma!"

"¡Pero, Bella! ¡Vas a tener un bebé!"

"¡Bravo, Capitán Obvio!" murmuré sarcásticamente a través de mis dientes.

Justo entonces, sentí otro tirón de dolor a través de mi torso. Abrazando mi estómago como si mi vida dependiera de eso, sentí mis rodillas debilitarse. Por suerte, Jasper me agarró antes de que me cayera. En ese momento, oí que me llamaban.

"Isabella Swan," Mi nombre sonó a través de los parlantes mientras intentaba soltarme de Jasper.

"¡Jazz, déjame ir! ¡Necesito ir por mi estúpido diploma para sí poder largarnos de aquí!" Le gruñí mientras mi hermano solo sacudía su cabeza frenéticamente.

"¡De ninguna maldita manera, Bella! ¡Voy contigo!" Jasper me gruñó en el mismo tono mientras me comenzó a empujar hacia el escenario.

"¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?" Le grité cuando él nos comenzó a hacer subir las escaleras.

"Uh, ¡creo que estoy recogiendo nuestros malditos diplomas! ¡Qué otra cosa se puede hacer durante una graduación – bueno, aparte de entrar en _trabajo de parto_!" Después de tomar algo de aire al mismo tiempo, Jasper suspiró. "Mira, de igual forma voy a ser llamado después tuyo. Llámalo matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro."

"¿Isabella Swan?" Llamaron nuevamente por el micrófono, y sabía que había perdido. Aceptando que no iba a ganar – y después de lo que creo que era otra pequeña contracción atravesando mi cuerpo – me aferré a mi hermano como si mi vida dependiera de ello al mismo tiempo que terminamos de subir las escaleras del escenario.

Por supuesto, tuve que tropezarme con mis pies – otra vez. Si Jasper no me hubiera estado sosteniendo fuertemente, definitivamente yo me hubiera encontrado con el piso.

"Gracias," le susurré mientras él me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

"No hay de qué. Solo salgamos de esto de una vez, ¿ok?"

Asintiendo, nos topamos con el escenario en donde todos nos miraban boquiabiertos.

¡Oh Dios, que embarazoso!

"Uhm, ¿supongo que debería llamar también a Jasper Swan? Sé que ustedes dos son muy cercanos. Pero, uhm, ¿está bien?" Nuestro director dijo indecisamente mientras nos entregaba a Jasper y a mí nuestros papeles enrollados. Una vez que estuvo en mis manos, uní mis dedos con los de Jasper y comencé a llevarlo fuera del escenario.

Podía sentir cómo mis labios comenzaban a hincharse al mismo tiempo que mis dientes seguían mordiéndolos. Todo era para no tener que gritar, pero me prometí que no importara que tanto me duela no emitiría ningún sonido.

Veamos cuánto _esto_ dura.

Una vez que jalé a Jasper fuera del escenario mientras apretaba mis dientes y dejaba atrás los asientos de los otros graduados, lo solté y agarré a Edward por el cuello de este ridículo y horroroso traje amarillo y lo arrastré junto a nosotros. Aparentemente, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie vieron esto como una señal y saltaron de sus asientos de plástico y caminaron junto a nosotros fuera del auditorio.

Tan pronto como estuvimos fuera del alcance del resto, Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

"¡¿Bella? ¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Es que no puedes esperar hasta que acabe la ceremonia?" Gimoteó mientras agitaba su diploma en el aire.

Ok, olviden lo que dije antes. Todos _menos_ Emmett tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, y Emmett solo los siguió.

"¡Voy a tener al bebé, estúpido!" Le grité justo cuando sentí otra ola de dolor. Aún siguiendo apoyándome en Jasper, me permití usar su fuerte y amplio pecho como apoyo.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos parados en medio del pasillo? ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital, mequetrefe!" Emmett dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

Edward y Jasper comenzaron a llevarme hacia la salida, pero un nuevo pensamiento apareció en mi mente e hizo que me detenga. "Chicos, esperen, cambié de idea. ¡No puedo hacer esto!"

Mientras todos comenzaban a reírse suavemente, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "cariño, en realidad no tienes otra opción," me dijo suavemente intentando lucir arrepentido, pero a pesar de ello yo podía ver a través de él. Para él, esta es la mejor cosa que le ha pasado en su vida. ¿Yo, en otro lado?

Yo solo quería a esta niña fuera de mí.

Súbitamente, la puerta del auditorio se abrió y Renee, Charlie, Carlisle y Esme salieron corriendo.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Charlie preguntó mientras se acercaban.

"Estamos corriendo detrás de una muy embarazada chica. ¿Qué crees que está ocurriendo?" Emmett gritó en dirección de mi padre, ganándose un golpe de parte de Rosalie, Alice y Esme.

"¡Auch!" Gimoteó nuevamente, causando que lo mire fijamente.

"¿Tú crees que eso duele, grandísimo imbécil? ¡Intenta que alguien te esté golpeando dentro tuyo y me dices si eso te gusta!" Le grité y Emmett solo me sonrió en disculpas.

"¿Qué tan seguidas son tus contracciones?" Carlisle me preguntó mientras comenzó a tomarme el pulso de mi muñeca.

"¡Oh, no sé, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando graduarme como para notarlo!" Grite nuevamente, frustrada.

"Vamos, Bells, no puede doler _tanto_," Emmett intentó hacerse el fuerte.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Renee y Esme dijeron al unísono, causando que Emmett retrocediera lentamente, con las palmas arriba.

"Necesitamos llevarte al hospital, Bella," Carlisle estableció con su calmada y colectiva voz.

Sin ganas de decir otra cosa, simplemente asentí y me apoyé en mis dos muletas, Edward y Jasper. Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento, Esme comenzó a hacer los arreglos en el auto. Por supuesto, todos querían ir en el mismo auto conmigo, así que rápidamente intervine.

"No, solo Edward. Nosotros dos iremos en el Volvo y nos encontraremos todos allá."

"¡Pero, Bella!" Mi mamá hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ya nos veremos en el hospital. ¡Ahora vamos, tenemos que irnos ya!"

No estaba con ánimos de pelear, pero tampoco no iba a dejarlos ganar. Necesitaba estar con Edward, y solamente con Edward.

_En el hospital…_

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?" Una joven enfermera me preguntó mientras me llevaban a una habitación. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada detrás de mí y cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Mi mano apretó la de Edward y suspiré.

"Solo quiero a este bebé fuera mío," gimoteé mientras Edward empapaba mi frente con un trapo húmedo nuevamente.

Por suerte, Edward el único en la habitación conmigo. Si el resto de mi familia estuviera aquí, en este momento ya me hubiera arrancado todos mis cabellos. ¡Puedo asegurar que están volviendo locos a todos los que se encuentren en la sala de espera!

Edward solo sostuvo mi mano y me hablaba todo lo que duraron las contracciones.

La enfermera rápidamente tomó mis signos vitales otra vez y salió de la habitación en un instante, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

"¿Edward? ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?" Pregunté suavemente. Si me permitía hablar más alto, seguramente estaría gritando.

Acercando su rostro al mío, Edward lentamente besó mi mejilla. "Cualquier cosa, cariño," Murmuró dulcemente.

"Cuando llegue el momento y la enfermera se vuelva muy, uhm… entusiasta… acerca de ponerme a pujar o ver una cabeza o cualquier otra cosa, ¡podrías por favor decirle que se calle de una maldita vez por mí!"

Riéndose por lo bajo, Edward me dio nuevamente un beso en mi mejilla. "Por supuesto."

Una horas más pasaron y con cada segundo que pasaba, Edward y yo nos poníamos más y más impacientes. Claro, Edward intentó ocultarlo, pero podía ver lo emocionado que estaba por ver ya a su hija, al igual que yo. En eso, llegó la Dra. Waters para chequearme y nos dijo que ya estaba completamente dilatada y lista para comenzar a pujar.

Eso me asustó a más no poder.

Ella rápidamente dejó el cuarto para traer con ella unas cuantas enfermeras, y una vez que cerró la puerta, entré en pánico.

"¡Edward! ¡No puedo hacer esto!" Grité, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

Edward fuertemente agarró mi mano y sacudió su cabeza. "Sí puedes, Bella."

"¡No hablo acerca de _esto_, hablo sobre toda esta situación! ¡Todavía no puedo ser madre, solo tengo dieciocho!"

Empecé a jadear fuertemente y el sonido de mis latidos se aceleró. Por supuesto, la estúpida máquina que monitoreaba mi corazón comenzó a lanzar pitidos rápidamente, causando que Edward también entre en pánico.

"Bella, Bella, escúchame. Podemos hacerlo, ¿está bien? Vamos a ser grandes padres y no va a haber un bebé en el mundo que sea más amado que el nuestro. Así que vamos por la parte difícil para que podamos conocer a nuestra hija, ¿ok?"

"Está bien," Respondí roncamente mientras asentía frenéticamente. Justo en eso, la Dra. Waters y otras tres enfermeras regresaron al cuarto, una de ellas llevando una pequeña cuna de plástico en donde se leía 'Bebé Cullen' en un lado.

Otra de las enfermeras rápidamente levantó mis desnudas piernas hacia los extremos de la camilla mientras la Dra. Waters se ponía entre ellas. En vez de sonrojarme de un color carmesí ante un acto como este, ya había dejado de sentir vergüenza. Solo necesitaba salir de esto – y pronto. La tercera de las enfermeras me explicó cómo era el proceso de pujar. Ella iba a contar hasta diez mientras yo pujaba con todo lo que tenía, y entonces nos deteníamos, tomábamos un pequeño descanso, y comenzábamos nuevamente. La doctora comenzó a hablar en lo que yo presumo que eran majaderías a las otras enfermeras y justo después, la enfermera de antes caminó hacia mi lado y me indicó que comenzara a pujar.

Con temor giré velozmente mi cabeza en dirección a Edward, y él me sonrió brillantemente al mismo tiempo que asentía dándome ánimos. "Tú puedes hacerlo, Bella," Me dijo calmada y suavemente mientras rozaba la parte de atrás de mi mano con su pulgar.

Asintiendo nuevamente, bajé mi barbilla hacia mi pecho y comencé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas.

Nada pasó.

La enfermera recién estaba en el seis así que decidí pujar con más fuerza.

Nuevamente… nada ocurrió.

¡¿Pero qué mierda?

"¿Por qué no ocurre nada?" Pregunté horrorizada mientras comenzaba a asumir lo peor.

¡¿Había algo malo con mi bebé?

¡¿Por qué no sale?

"Necesitas ser paciente, Bella. Vas a necesitar unos cuántos intentos más para que recién salga," la Dra. Waters me explicó calmadamente.

Gimiendo, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia las almohadas. Luego de tomar aliento, levanté mi cabeza nuevamente y otra vez comencé a pujar.

Cinco malditos minutos pasaron antes de que algo comenzara a suceder y para ese entonces ya estaba exhausta.

"Vamos, necesitas pujar un poco más," La doctora dijo severamente.

"¡Pero estoy muy cansada!" Gemí mientras comenzaba a jadear.

"Bienvenida a la maternidad, Bella" Dijo con una risa seca mientras me indicaba que comience a pujar otra vez.

Haciendo lo que me decía, comencé a pujar con todas las fuerzas que tenía, esperando que este sea la última vez que puje.

"¡Estás haciéndolo genial, Bella! ¡Puedo ver su cabeza!" Una de las enfermeras chilló mientras comenzó a saltar ligeramente.

Mirando a Edward, le hice una mueca indicándole que calle a la enfermera y él asintió enérgicamente. Ella obviamente captó la idea y se calló inmediatamente – o tal vez la belleza de Edward la dejó sin palabras. Sea la manera que haya sido, realmente no me importa. Estoy sufriendo de mucho dolor como para interesarme por _eso_ ahora.

Otros ocho minutos pasaron antes de que la Dra. Waters pronunciara las palabras mágicas. "Un último gran empujón, Bella."

Sonriendo emocionada ante la idea de acabar con esta tortura, hice lo que me indicó, y di un último empujón. Este empujón final dolió peor que los otros, y me hizo sentir como si alguien me estuviera partiendo en dos. La sensación era como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Comenzando a llorar, cerré mis ojos y me desplomé sobre el colchón detrás de mí mientras comencé a recuperar el aliento.

Entonces la oí.

Oí a mi bebé llorar.

Y luego oí la risa eufórica de Edward.

Abriendo mis ojos rápidamente, miré fijamente a la pequeña persona cubierta por una pequeña capa de sangre. La Dra. Waters la sostuvo en el aire, al mismo tiempo que Edward usaba las tijeras quirúrgicas para cortar el cordón que nos mantenía unidas a mí y a mi bebé durante los últimos nueve meses. Respirando por la boca y tiritando por la súbita sensación de euforia, indecisamente alcé mi dedo índice y rocé la pequeña y rellenita pierna de mi bebé, ya que era la única área que llegaba a alcanzar.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y me quedé sin palabras. No hay palabras suficientes en el diccionario para describir como me siento en este momento. Cuando dejé de ver de ver a mi hija debido a que una enfermera se la llevó para limpiar su nariz y permitirle respirar, miré a Edward, y el lucía igual que yo.

Las lágrimas formadas al borde de sus ojos y su sonrisa que hacía que me dejaba sin aliento. Se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre mis labios – la única cosa que nos mantenía con los pies en la tierra era el sonido de nuestra hija llorando de fondo. Retrocediendo, Edward apoyó su frente en la mía y susurró, "Te amo."

Riendo suavemente a través de mis lágrimas sonreí brillantemente y le susurré en respuesta, "Yo también te amo."

En ese momento, una de las enfermeras se acercó a nosotros con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. "Creo que a su hija le gustaría conocer a sus padres," Dijo dulcemente mientras colocaba al pequeño bebé en un rincón entre mis brazos.

Tan pronto como sostuve a mi hija por primera vez, me di cuenta que esto marcaba nuestro nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**A no a que son lindos?**

**owwwwww**

**Y nos acercamos al final!**

**ya solo faltan dos capitulos y es todo, c'est fini.**

**Como siempre, gracias a sus alertas, favoritos y reviews (y tambien gracias a sus buenas vibras para mis examenes, ya los acabe, y tambien los aprobe!)**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto :)**

**XOXO,**

**sweet-aries**


	23. Plenitud de alegría

******Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Capítulo 22. Plenitud de alegría**

_En ese momento, una de las enfermeras se acercó a nosotros con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. "Creo que a su hija le gustaría conocer a sus padres," Dijo dulcemente mientras colocaba al pequeño bebé en un rincón entre mis brazos._

_Tan pronto como sostuve a mi hija por primera vez, me di cuenta que esto marcaba nuestro nuevo comienzo._

Sosteniendo al pequeño bulto que se retorcía cerca a mi pecho, sonreí emocionadamente al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Edward envolvió sus brazos seguramente alrededor mío y dejó descansar su frente sobre mi cuello, mientras extendía su brazo para acariciar la rosada mejilla de nuestra, ya limpia, hija. Sus ojos aleteaban suavemente con el gesto de Edward y ambos la observamos cuando abrió sus ojos por primera vez.

Detrás de sus párpados lavanda se encontraban los ojos azules claros más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida. No pude evitar imaginar cómo se volverían en el futuro. Edward afirmaba que quería que ella heredara mis ojos, pero no existe nada mejor que los ojos color verde manzana de Edward – prácticamente verde esmeralda.

Tan pronto como los abrió, pudimos ver como giraba de forma notable su rostro alrededor de su nuevo y aterrador entorno. Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, y una vez que dejó de fijar su mirada en su increíble padre por unos momentos, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Brevemente me pregunté, ¿qué es lo que está viendo? ¿Acaso sabe quién soy? ¿Sabe que fui yo quien la mantuvo caliente y a salvo durante los últimos nueve meses? ¿Sabe quién es Edward? ¿Recordará las conversaciones que Edward solía tener con ella cada noche mientras estaba dentro de mí?

Indecisamente extendí mi brazo – con temor de romper el delicado y pequeño milagro entre mis brazos – y toqué su pequeña mano. Al sentir mi tacto, sus dedos se abrieron y envolvieron uno de mis dedos. Lanzando un grito apagado, miré rápidamente a Edward, quien radiaba felicidad y perfección.

Volviendo la mirada hacia mi bebé, suavemente me incliné hacia ella y posé mis labios sobre su cálida y ruborizada mejilla. "Hola bebé," le susurré dulcemente mientras levantaba mi cabeza y la colocaba al lado de Edward. Ella hizo un pequeño sonido al tomar aire y lentamente cerró sus ojos.

"Ella ha tenido un día muy agitado y estresado," Una de las enfermeras restantes dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba a mi preciosa hija dormida. "Y gracias a las protestas que vienen de la sala de espera, tengo el presentimiento que será aún más agitado una vez que conozca al resto de la familia." Riéndose, la enfermera le entregó a Edward u portapapeles. "Solo necesitamos que le pongan un nombre y luego te llevaremos a la sala de recuperación," Ella rápidamente explicó antes de irse nuevamente.

Pasando sus largos y fuertes dedos a través de los oscuros y mates rizos de nuestra hija, Edward me preguntó, "Entonces, ¿Nos quedamos con el nombre que elegimos hace unas cuántas noches atrás?"

Girando mi rostro del dormido bebé entre mis brazos a Edward, asentí. Aún sonriendo ampliamente, Edward escribió con su elegante caligrafía el nombre que habíamos escogido previamente. Fue una difícil decisión, pero creo que Edward tiene la idea que podemos usar los nombres que no escogimos en futuros hijos. Rápidamente entregó el portapapeles a la enfermera y luego inclinó su rostro y besó la mejilla de nuestra hija.

"Bienvenida al mundo, Sophia Marie Cullen," Murmuró ligeramente.

"¿Quieres cargarla?" Le pregunté suavemente mientras él se recostaba en su asiento. Personalmente, no quería entregársela a nadie por nada del mundo, pero podía ver la expectativa en los ojos de Edward. Este también es su momento, y se lo merece tanto como yo.

Incluso si era yo quien debía padecer todo el dolor físico que valió la pena al fin de todo.

Edward rápidamente asintió, y juro que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan amplia. Gentilmente, le pasé a una dormida Sophie a su muy emocionado padre, y parecía encajar en sus brazos perfectamente de igual manera que en los míos.

Nada raro pasó en ese momento, y Edward parecía un profesional en bebés mientras acunaba a Sophia en sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban suavemente con el movimiento, pero Edward comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos lentamente al mismo tiempo que tatareaba una nueva, desconocida y melódica canción, causando que se volviera a dormir antes de despertarse completamente.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto en todo lo que haces?" Murmuré suavemente, seguido de una pequeña risa la cual Edward me regresó. Nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron, y mientras nos separábamos él susurró un "gracias," exhalando su aliento sobre mis labios.

"De nada," le respondí con una sonrisa mientras me inclinaba por otro beso.

Demasiado pronto, una de las enfermeras nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo. "Ok, Bella, vamos a llevarte a la sala de recuperación ahora. Necesitamos llevar a Sophia a la guardería para tomar las huellas de sus pies y otros, pero te la traeremos de vuelta tan pronto como acabemos. "

La idea de que alguien se lleve a mi bebé lejos, por más que fueran solo cinco minutos, me asustó a más no poder. ¡Ella ha estado apartada de mí por nueves meses, por Dios! ¡Por supuesto que no quiero dejar ir a mi preciosa bebé!

Mirando hacia Edward, noté el mismo semblante de reticencia en todo su rostro mientras colocaba a Sophia dentro de la cuna de plástico. No estoy segura si fue culpa de mis hormonas post-embarazo o algo por el estilo, pero una vez que la enfermera se llevó a Sophia de la habitación, las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir.

"Todo va a estar bien, Bella," la Dra. Waters comenzó a explicarme el porqué de mi estado emocional. "La mayoría de las madres primerizas reaccionan de la misma manera cuando se llevan a su bebé por primera vez. No te preocupes por ello. Déjanos llevarte a tu habitación, y Sophia regresará a ti en cuestión de minutos."

De pronto, fui llevada a un pequeño cuarto de color amarillo pálido en donde había una cama, un lavabo, un baño, una silla mecedora y un sillón reclinable. Tan pronto como entramos supe que nuestra familia ya había estado aquí. Un montón de papelitos rosados estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, y la habitación estaba repleta de numerosos globos donde se leía '¡Es una niña!'.

Ah… cómo amo a nuestra familia.

Dirigiéndome directamente hacia la incómoda cama del hospital, rápidamente coloqué los cobertores sobre mi cuerpo. Mirando hacia Edward, le extendí los brazos. "¿No quieres echarte a mi lado?" Le pregunté al mismo tiempo que Edward se deshizo de sus zapatos. Una vez que Edward estuvo bajo los cobertores de la extraordinariamente pequeña cama, caí en sus brazos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, manteniéndome cerca a él, y era como si aparentemente estuviéramos ansiosos por ver a nuestra hija de nuevo.

"No puedo creer que somos padres," Murmuré rápidamente al mismo tiempo que comencé a rascarme las cutículas de mis uñas.

"Lo sé. Es algo loco, ¿cierto?" Edward murmuró en un sedoso tono al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus labios alrededor de mi pómulo.

"Realmente loco," Me reí mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza contra su cuello. "Pero en el buen sentido."

"Definitivamente en el buen sentido," Edward contestó, uniéndose a mi risa.

Unos segundos después, la puerta hizo un sonido al abrirse y una pequeña cuna de plástico entró por ella. Tan pronto mis ojos encontraron a mi bella Sophie, mi respiración se detuvo. Es algo gracioso; sé que la he amado desde hace ya un tiempo, pero de alguna manera después de poder tenerla en mis brazos, todo lo que sentía por ella se hicieron más fuertes.

La enfermera colocó a Sophia en mis brazos justo en el momento que se estaba levantando. "Probablemente tenga hambre," Ella dijo calmadamente mientras me indicaba que me desabotone una parte de mi camisón. Sonrojándome de un color carmesí al oír sus palabras, mi corazón se aceleró. "Está bien, Bella," Dijo entonces la enfermera, notando mi incomodidad y temor. "No tienes idea con cuántas madres primerizas, al igual que tú, tengo que tratar diariamente. No es nada que no haya visto antes, y es algo perfectamente natural."

Asintiendo, algo reacia, desabotoné un lado de mi espantoso camisón, exponiendo uno de mis pechos. La enfermera le indicó a Edward que agarre una almohada y la coloque sobre mi estómago para ayudarme a sostener a la bebé. Para mi suerte, Edward aún seguía echado a un lado de la cama, ayudándome a mantenerme lo más calmada posible. Después de eso, ella me explicó que tomaría algo de tiempo para que Sophie y yo nos acostumbremos a las sensaciones y mociones del amamantar.

Y entonces como el _grand finale_ – si quisieras llamarlo así – salió del cuarto y me dejó a cargo de la situación.

Comencé a entrar en pánico.

"Bella, amor, relájate," Edward murmuró al mismo tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos. Sus ojos se fijaron en Sophia, llenos de adoración, amor y asombro.

Vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo.

Si pudiste dar a luz, con mayor razón puedes hacer esto.

Tomando aire profundamente, guié la pequeña y perfecta cabeza de Sophia hacia mi cuerpo. Para sorpresa de Edward y mía, ella entendió la idea y comenzó a succionar, causando que lance un grito apagado.

"Bueno, parece que aprende rápido," Edward se rió mientras calmadamente pasaba sus dedos por los suaves rizos de Sophie. No mucho después, Sophia comenzó a separarse de mi pecho y suavemente hice que eructara, permitiéndole después que vuelva a dormir entre mis brazos.

Un suave golpeteo a la puerta de la habitación nos trajo a Edward y a mí a la realidad. No necesitábamos leer mentes para saber de quiénes se trataban.

Nuestra familia había esperado suficiente.

"Adelante," Edward gritó suavemente, lo suficiente algo para que lo escucharan, aunque lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a Sophie.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, ocho personas entraron corriendo a la habitación. Todos comenzaron a felicitarnos de una manera algo ruidosa, casi despertando a la bebé en mis brazos.

"Ssh," Edward los silenció mientras arrullaba cariñosamente a nuestra hija.

"¡Oh chicos, es adorable!" Rosalie dijo suavemente mientras rozaba tentativamente la mejilla de Sophia. Todos – incluso Edward y yo- asentimos, todos de acuerdo.

"Así que, ¡¿cómo se llama? ¡Muero por saber!" Alice chilló mientras saltaba hasta el borde de la coma en donde nos encontrábamos Edward, Sophie y yo.

"Sophia Marie Cullen," Dije suavemente. Unos cuantos suaves arrullos llenaron el cuarto, y antes de que lo notara, era hora de entregarles a mi bebé.

"Bella, cariño, ¿puedo cargarla?" Esme preguntó con su melódico tono. Incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa, asentí y lentamente elevé a Sophie para que esté a su alcance.

"Para todos, tenemos que hacer esto rápido," Carlisle estableció detrás de Esme. "Las horas de visita terminan en diez minutos."

Dándole a Sophie un rápido beso en su frente, Esme comenzó a hacer girar a mi hija por toda la alcoba. Rosalie fue la siguiente en cargar a Sophia, ¡y puedo jurar que ella lo hace ver tan natural! Mi madre tuvo entonces su turno, y decía lo emocionada que estaba porque _su_ bebé acababa de tener a su propio bebé. Una vez que Sophie fue entregada a Alice, todos en la habitación se aseguraron que Alice estaba sentada y asegurada en su sitio – para su disgusto.

"¡Chicos, denme un respiro! ¡Puedo sostener a mi sobrina sin empezar un escándalo, ya saben!" Ella gimoteó mientras le pasaba a Sophie al oso que tenía por tío. Ver a Emmett con un bebé hizo que nuestros corazones se derritieran. Él agarró su pequeña mano y procedió a saludar a la 'pequeña mequetrefe'. Carlisle fue el siguiente en cargarla, seguido por mi propio padre. Justo como predije, una vez que Charlie sostuvo a Sophia, todas sus ideas negativas desaparecieron y comenzó a arrullarla igual que el resto de nosotros.

Jasper fue el último, y se quedó mirando a su sobrina con asombro. "¡Así que _tú_ eres la pequeña que casi causa que tenga una crisis nerviosa durante la graduación! Es agradable conocerte finalmente, _pequeña_ _mequetrefe,_" Él bromeó dulcemente mientras la balanceaba suavemente. Emmett se emocionó al oír que estaban usando el apodo que le dio a Sophie, causando que todos nos riamos.

"¿Piensas que _tú_ estabas teniendo una crisis nerviosa? ¿Qué hay acerca de mí?" Edward interrumpió. "¡Yo sabía que había algo raro en la forma en la que estaban actuando, pero mis queridas hermanas técnicamente me amarraron a la estúpida silla!"

"Bueno, mientras ustedes sufrían sus crisis nerviosas, yo estaba en trabajo de parto… así que _yo gano_," bromeé, terminando oficialmente – y ganando – la conversación.

Las horas de visita pronto acabaron y tuve a mi dulce bebé entre mis brazos una vez más. Ni Edward ni yo hablamos, simplemente escuchamos los dulces sonidos que se escapaban de los sonrosados labios de Sophie.

Es divertido ver qué tan rápido las cosas cambian. Ayer, era una estudiante de secundaria embarazada, y hoy, soy una madre graduada.

No mucho después, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y supe que no iba a aguantar mucho más despierta. Durante varias hora intenté mantenerme despierta solo para ver a la pequeña maravilla que se encuentra entre mis brazos, pero mientras intentaba contener un bostezo, supe que había perdido esa batalla.

Le pasé a Sophia a Edward gentilmente, y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que caía en la inconsciencia.

"Buenas noches, mi amor. Gracias por convertir este día en el mejor día de mi vida," oí a Edward susurrar en la oscuridad antes de que el cansancio contra el que estuve luchando me atrapase.

* * *

**Antes que nada... ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan pasado un grato momento junto a sus seres queridos, y que se hayan empachado de pavo (o lo que hayan cenado, jejeje)**

**Y que mejor manera de celebrarla que con un nuevo cap. como regalo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡A no a que Edward y Bella son adorables como padres!**

**Antes de terminar, gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, y reviews. **

**Nos leemos pronto (eso si, a****ntes de que acabe este año)**

******XOXO,**

******sweet-aries**


	24. Bienvenida a casa, bebé

******Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de PaigeMishel. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Capítulo 24. Bienvenida a casa, bebé.**

La mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de un suave y callado llanto. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y mis ojos examinaron mi alrededor. La habitación era de un color pálido y tenía un olor a químicos, comida vieja, loción de bebé, y el aroma personal de Edward. El cuarto era algo pequeño, aunque extrañamente acogedor – considerando que es un hospital y todo eso – y estaba repleto con _un montón_ de cosas rosadas que contrastaban las paredes de color amarillo pálido.

Pero en verdad, era una inundación de color rosado. Por. Dios. ¿Por qué recién estoy notando eso ahora?

Los eventos ocurridos ayer pasaron por mi mente a gran velocidad mientras miraba todos los globos de 'es un niña' que me rodeaban. Girando mi cabeza a la izquierda, en donde aún se podía oír aquel melódico llanto, vi a Edward cerca de la puerta, balanceando al pequeño bulto rosado entre sus brazos.

"Vamos, Sophie, ¿por favor?" Edward le rogaba calladamente, sus ojos no se alejaban de sonrosado rostro de nuestra hija. "Por favor, deja de llorar para papi. Vas a despertar a tu mami, y ella necesita descansar," Él continuó rogándole a nuestro pequeño bebé, quien se retorcía entre sus brazos. Una vez que dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, decidí que era tiempo de intervenir.

"Edward, está bien," Dije suavemente, mi voz sonaba un poco ronca después de tantas horas de sueño. "Dámela. Probablemente tenga hambre."

Mientras él se acercaba a la cama, me dio una mirada arrepentida. "Lo siento, Bella. Intentaba mantenerla calmada lo máximo posible para que pudieras dormir, pero no estaba funcionando." Edward lucía como si alguien hubiera pateado a su cachorro. Tan solo junta esa mirada con una de puro fracaso, y el resultado podría describir a Edward perfectamente ahora.

"Edward," murmuré calladamente, mientras me pasaba a Sophia llorando. "No te des un paliza a ti mismo por algo tan tonto como esto. Ella es un bebé y los bebés lloran. Fin de la historia." Mientras hablaba, me desabotoné algunos botones de mi camisón, me descubrí un hombro ligeramente, y ayudé a que Sophia lleve sus pequeños labios hacia mi cuerpo. Después de unos cuantos minutos ella comenzó a alimentarse y giré mi rostro hacia Edward nuevamente.

La expresión en su rostro hizo que me sobresaltara.

Él lucía _celoso_.

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté con un fingido humor mientras pasaba mis dedos por los cortos y oscuros mechones de cabello de Sophie con mi mano libre.

"¿Ah? Oh, sí, estoy bien," murmulló rápidamente.

Continué mirando fijamente sus ojos de color jade, sabiendo que si los miraba lo suficiente el eventualmente soltaría lo que me estuviese ocultando. Unos cantos minutos más pasaron, y el único sonido que podía ser escuchado eran los suaves ruidos causados por los labios de Sophie succionando mientras se alimentaba de mí, y el dulce sonido de su suave respiración.

Me rehusé a dejar de ver fijamente a Edward, y finalmente este suspiró y bajó la mirada. "ok, está bien. Es solo, no siento como si me fueras a necesitar mucho. Eso es todo," Murmuró rápidamente y en voz tan baja que fue difícil comprender sus palabras. Sus ojos seguían mirando su regazo, y fue ahora mi turno de suspirar.

"Edward," dije suavemente, extendiendo mi mano libre para alcanzar la suya. "Tú eres necesario y definitivamente te voy a necesitar, créeme."

"¿Pero cómo?" Edward preguntó calladamente, casi haciendo un mohín.

"Bueno, para comenzar, tú eres el que va a estar encargado de cambiarle el pañal una vez que yo haya terminado de alimentarla."

Sus ojos se salieron de su cabeza, y lucía a punto de desmayarse. "¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer eso!" Rápidamente comenzó a entrar en pánico antes de que pudiera calmarlo.

"Edward, todo va a estar bien. Ya te enseñaré cómo hacerlo. Cambiar un pañal no es algo de otro mundo."

"Tengo miedo de que tal vez la rompa," Edward susurró, su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada.

"No la vas a romper, lo prometo. Y si lo haces, entonces haremos una nueva," Bromeé, causando que Edward se ría ligeramente y pierda ese ceño fruncido que cargaba antes. Su mano apretó la mía, y se inclinó para que pueda tocar sus labios con los míos.

Casi instantáneamente, sentí a Sophie soltando y alejándose de mi pecho e inmediatamente una buena idea apareció en mi mente. Por supuesto que Edward era más necesitado de lo que él _alguna vez_ sabrá, sin embargo tengo el presentimiento que durante los próximos días – semanas o incluso meses – él va a necesitar ese empujón extra para darse cuenta de ello.

"¿Puedes hacer que Sophie eructe?" Le pregunté mientras me abotonaba el camisón. Los ojos de Edward brillaron con mi petición, y su sonrisa me dejó sin aliento.

"Por supuesto," Me contestó simplemente mientras tomaba a Sophia gentilmente de mis brazos. Súbitamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. "Este, ¿cómo lo hago?"

Riéndome suavemente, me incliné para poder destapar sin problemas el pequeño de Sophia. "Aquí," le indiqué mientras le entregaba la cálida manta lila. "Cubre con esto su hombro para que así no termine vomitando sobre tu ropa."

Él asintió al mismo tiempo que colocaba la manta sobre su hombro izquierdo. Desde ahí, alguna especie de instinto paternal debió de haberlo invadido, ya que la forma en la que Edward golpeaba delicadamente la espalda de Sophie mientras la hacía eructar, lucía como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda su vida.

Como si hubiera sido padre durante años, en vez de solo un día.

Una vez que terminó, Edward trató de acunar delicadamente a Sophie entre sus brazos, sin embargo ella parecía tener otras ideas. Aún sobre el hombro de su padre y acunada entre su cuello, sus pequeños dedos se aferraron a la camisa de Edward. Su rostro se estrujó ligeramente, y de vez en cuando sus párpados se abrían para observar su alrededor. Después de unos cortos momentos, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, y esta era una rutina que continuaba cada ciertos minutos.

Era terriblemente adorable. Llámalo favoritismo, pero tengo al bebé más adorable _de todos los tiempos_.

Cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió, Edward y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas desde Sophie hacia la recién abierta puerta. Actualmente, ambos nos encontrábamos echados sobre le pequeña cama del hospital – otra vez – con la bebé Sophie acunada perfectamente – y cómodamente – entre nuestros cómodos cuerpos.

La cabeza de Carlisle se asomó a través de la pequeña entrada, y Edward rápidamente lo invitó a entrar. Carlisle estaba vestido con su usual bata de trabajo y cargaba un portapapeles a un lado suyo.

"¿Qué tal les fue su primera noche?" Preguntó entre risas, causando que Edward y yo riamos también.

"Increíble," Edward contestó francamente. Definitivamente fue mucho más que eso, pero por ser padre, Carlisle entendía _exactamente_ a lo que nos referíamos.

"Bueno, me encantaría quedarme con ustedes y alabar a mi preciosa nieta, pero tengo una cita en diez minutos. Solo vine para concederles a ustedes un pequeño presente de mi parte." Le entregó a Edward el portapapeles, y después de echarle una rápida ojeada, Edward sonrió.

"¿Formularios de alta?"

Riéndose nuevamente, Carlisle asintió. "Conociendo a Bella, estoy seguro que está ansiosa por irse de este infierno de lugar de una vez por todas. Todos sabemos cómo se pone ella cerca de los hospitales. Además, conozco lo mucho que ustedes quieren llevar a Sophie a casa."

"Gracias Carlisle," murmuré suavemente, mientras acariciaba la rellenita mejilla de Sophie.

"No hay de qué. Sólo recuerden esto una vez que la competencia comience.

"¿Competencia?" Edward y yo preguntamos en unísono.

"Claro, la competencia del abuelo favorito. Ya le aseguré a Charlie que yo voy a ganar, y sus respectivas madres ya se están preparando para nuestra pequeña _guerra_."

¿La competencia del abuelo favorito?

Dios, cómo amo a mi familia.

Riéndome por lo bajo, levanté a Sophie y la coloqué sobre el pecho de Edward mientras me levantaba de la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mi pie desnudo tocó las baldosas frías del suelo, y rápidamente firmé los formularios de alta, entregándole el portapapeles a Carlisle inmediatamente. Mientras comenzaba a caminar velozmente para llegar a tiempo a su cita, él se detuvo unos metros antes de la salida.

"Ah, ¿y, chicos? También quería dejarles saber que _ellos_ van a darles un día de libertas antes de que sus madres y hermanas insistieran en que vamos a tener un encuentro familiar mañana por la noche."

"No te preocupes que ahí estaremos. ¿Pero tú crees que seremos capaces de encontrar a una niñera con tan poco tiempo?" Bromeé mientras agarraba mi maleta de viaje de la parte de encima del armario.

"Solo lleguen a mi casa a las siete," Dijo rápidamente antes de alejarse corriendo.

Casi tan veloz como Carlisle había sido, me deshice de ese estúpido traje y me puse la sudadera y el pantalón de buzo más cómodos que tenía. Pasé un peine por mis enredados cabellos y rápidamente los até en una cola de caballo. Mientras sacaba otra prenda de mi maleta de viaje, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era el juego de pijama que Edward y yo habíamos comprado _aquel día_.

Aquel día que terminó convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores de mi vida – antes de lo ocurrido ayer.

_Ahora_, tengo más de lo que pensé que alguna vez querría. Más de lo que alguna vez hubiera merecido.

Ahora, lo tengo _todo_.

Saliendo de mi pequeño estado de trance, Edward me llamó desde su posición sobre la cama. Lanzando un pequeño grito apagado, comencé a temblar al mismo tiempo que acercaba el juego de suave algodón cerca a mí. Casi me tropiezo camino de vuelta a la cama, y levanté a Sophie del pecho de Edward. La coloqué boca arriba contra la cama y comencé a remover la manta de su cuerpo. Una vez echo esto, le removí el juego de pijama provisional que envolvía su pequeño cuerpo y mientras se lo quitaba, me di cuenta que esta era la primera vez – con excepción del momento que salió de mi cuerpo – que veo a mi hija sin ropa.

Su piel era tan, pero tan suave y flexible. Sus proporciones se veían perfectas, ella era redondeada en las áreas correctas, y delgada en otras. Su piel era igual de pálida que la de Edward y la mía, contrastando bellamente con su cabello castaño oscuro. La única parte de su cuerpo que me hubiera encantado cambiar, era el pequeño cordón que sobresalía de su ombligo. Sin embargo, necesito ser paciente y dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso con ello.

A parte de eso, mi hija es _perfecta_.

Mirando sobre mi hombro para decirle a Edward que me pase los pañales y la caja de pañitos húmedos, lo vi mirando fijamente a nuestra hija con la misma mirada de asombro y maravilla que yo tenía.

"Edward, ¿me puedes pasar esos pañales y pañitos húmedos que hay por allá?" Le pregunté suavemente, señalando con mi cabeza la pequeña pila de pañales blancos y pañitos húmedos ubicados en una esquina de la habitación. Rápidamente él cumplió con lo que necesitaba y demandaba tener, y los colocó suavemente sobre el colchón, antes de sentarse él a un lado de Sophie.

Ella se retorcía ligeramente, gimiendo con las manos en el aire mientras cambiaba su pañal. El aire frío no le era muy cómodo después de todo, lo que causó que me apresure al cambiarla lo más rápido posible. Edward lucía asqueado y algo asombrado mientras me miraba cambiar rápidamente el primer pañal de Sophie, sin embargo no dije nada. Simplemente continué vistiendo a mi pequeño bebé con el verde claro juego de pijama del 'Culto del bebé Pooh', y la envolví con una de nuestras propias suaves mantas.

Pude sentir instantáneamente la diferencia en su lenguaje corporal mientras la arropaba con las cálidas prendas, acunándola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Comencé a mecerla de vez en cuando mientras Edward tranquilamente comenzaba a limpiar y empacar nuestras cosas.

Una vez que Edward colocó el asiento para carro de Winnie Pooh de un color verde pálido a juego con la ropa de nuestra hija, nuestra enfermera entró a la habitación. "¿Ya se van tan pronto?"

"Sí, estamos ansiosos por llegar a casa," le contesté honestamente.

Nuestra enfermera, cuyo nombre era Molly, nos dio unos cuántos consejos más acerca de la paternidad y maternidad antes de darnos un último chequeo para irnos ya. Gentilmente coloqué a una dormida Sophie en su asiento de carro, aseguré el cinturón del asiento al carro a ella y coloqué la acogedora manta encima de ella. La mano de Edward encontró lugar en el asa, y mientras él levantaba a Sophie y a su asiento para el carro con algo de esfuerzo de la cama, yo coloqué la maleta sobre mis hombros.

Rápidamente hicimos nuestro viaje hacia el Volvo, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro hogar para comenzar nuestra nueva vida.

El viaje a casa desde el hospital fue corto, aunque se sintió como si durase todo un maldito siglo. Una vez que Edward se estacionó en aquel familiar sitio al frente de nuestro edificio, salté fuera del carro, y pronto Edward me imitó.

Estábamos lo suficientemente emocionados para ello.

Él rápidamente separó el asiento para carro de Sophie de la base plástica en donde estaba colocada, mientras yo abría la puerta principal. Una vez que empujé y abrí totalmente la puerta, fui abrumada por toda la emoción que sentí.

Esto era todo.

El momento había llegado.

Sophie está aquí finalmente después de nueve meses de paciente espera.

Chillé en mi interior mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Edward. Dándole un vistazo a Sophie, quien aún se encontraba dormida en su asiento, le susurré suavemente, "Bienvenida a casa, bebé."

* * *

**Y, ¡eso es todo amigos!**

**Acabó. C'est fini. Este es el último capitulo de "You, me and a baby." Y, despues de tanto, por fin Bella y Edward son padres.**

**Y, como les dije antes, lo subi antes de que acabe el año (acá en Perú faltan todavia 8 horas para el 2011). Con respecto a ello, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! que este nuevo año los colme de oportunidades para crecer y ser mejores cada dia, y tambien de salud, dinero y amor. No se olviden de comer sus 12 uvas, darle la vuelta a la manzana con sus maletas, bañarse con champaña, ponerse ropa interior amarilla, o cualquier otra cábala que tengan.**

**Y con respecto a la continuacion, todavia no hay nada dicho, pero sí planeo traducirla. Aún no sé cuando, tal vez en 5 minutos, mañana o en tres meses (jaja, tampoco me demorare tanto), pero pronto. ¡Asi que esten alertas!**

**Y para finalizar, no puedo irme sin antes agradecer a todos por sus alertas y favoritos, y tambien en especial todos aquellos que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo y me dejaron un review. Vaya sí que hicieron que salga el sol para esta traductora :)**

**Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Nos estamos el próximo año.**

** XOXO,**

**sweet-aries**


End file.
